Moving On 101
by HazelnutNiniBear
Summary: Moving on is easy, leaving something behind is not.
1. The FK! Heartbreak

The F #K%*! Heartbreak

January 27, 8:38pm. Friday

.

The small device beeped and the gates opened.

She went inside, carefully balancing the bowl of porridge on her right hand while her bag and couple of fever medicines on the other.

"Oppa , I have food and medicine for you." she called out as she enters his house.

There's no response. He must be at his room, sleeping. They're suppose to meet at the skating rink earlier to start their anniversary celebration but Su Pyo texted her he might not make it. Ga Eul offered to take care of him when he told her he's having a slight fever but he refused. But of course, she will never let an opportunity to take care of him pass. He needed hernow more than ever.

She went to the kitchen and prepared his food and puts the porridge on a china bowl then made a glass of freshly squeezed orange juice, placed them on a tray with the medicine and went upstairs.

"Ah! Ah! Ahhh! Fuck! Yes!"

That sounds like a female voice. _Is he watching porn right now?_

"Oppa?" she slowly opens his door.

The food tray fell to the floor.

The two people in bed stopped rocking their body as they stare at her.

"Hon, who the fuck is she?!" says the woman, she stopped moving her hips on top of him as she looks at her with disgust.

"She's my maid, don't mind her." he didn't even look at her. He started moving his hips upwards to the woman. It caught her attention then the two of them went back to their doing.

She was left there at the door, standing. She doesn't know how long she stayed there in her feet as she watch them cry in pleasure. When she can't take it anymore, her body started moving. She run outside, slamming the door behind.

She didn't stopped running. She has no idea where her feet are dragging her but she doesn't care anymore. She doesn't care about anything anymore.

Why?

 _Why is it happening to me?_

She stumbled from a rock at the sidewalk. Passers by stares at her, asking if she's okay as she falls at the ground. She ignores them. _No, I'm not okay!_

 _I want to scream. I want to yell at everyone. I want to_ ** _die_** _._

She stares at the concrete in her hands as she can no longer hold the tears.

 _I love you. Why did you do this to me?_

 **A week before.**

January 20, 9:15am. Friday.

"New Caledonia again? Aren't you sick of that place yet?" Yi Jeong asks as his best friend announces their destination over the phone.

"It holds a special place for Jan Di and I so stop complaining, it's not like we're there everyday!" Jun Pyo exclaims as he screams through the mouth piece of his phone.

Yi Jeong shakes his head. He likes nature and New Caledonia is a paradise but he easily gets tired of things. Maybe that also explains why he never had a steady girlfriend.

"And pick up Ga Eul-yang to the airport."

He sighed after ending the call. He doesn't get why he's always the one designated to accompany Ga Eul every time the whole gang will go out. he get that he's the closest one to the girl but their history is not a clean one either and Jan Di doesn't even want her best friend to be left alone with him but giving her a ride and dropping her off her house is fine to her. He sighed once again. Those two best friends are the weirdest girls he had ever met.

"Yo what's up my man!" Woo Bin hangs his arm around Yi Jeong's shoulders the moment he and Ga Eul arrived at the airport. "Don't tell me Ga Eul-yang is your date for our weekend trip?"

"YAH!" Jan Di shrieks so loud Jun Pyo covers his ears. She left him and ran towards Ga Eul who's pulling her luggage behind her. "Big NO! Yi Jeong sunbae and Ga Eul will never happen and besides Ga Eul already has a boyfriend."

"Oh yeah, that guy who treats her like his personal maid. You're still with him Ga Eul-yang?" this remark earns Yi Jeong a glare from Ga Eul. He's been provoking her to bring out her feisty side from the time she picked her up from her house. Her silliness and stubbornness always amuses him.

"You don't have a date too Woo Bin-ah." Ji Hoo reminded his best friend.

"Who needs a Korean date when I can find a New Caledonian local beauty, right Yi Jeong?" he and Yi Jeong grins to each other.

Ga Eul would not agree to come to this weekend vacation trip if it weren't for Jan Di. After all the hardships she and Jun Pyo had gone through, it is just fitting to celebrate their long awaited freedom. And this is also a celebration for their engagement so she sacrificed a weekend date with her boyfriend to be on this trip.

It's her second time at New Caledonia but the breathtaking beauty of the island still captures Ga Eul's heart. And like last time, she intends to take as much pictures as she can.

They dine and had fun throughout the day. After dinner, they set up a bonfire at the seashore, reminiscing memories together. After awhile Woo Bin disappeared, Ga Eul last saw him with two ladies. They're probably busy right now. Ji Hoo followed, he announced he will retire early in bed. Jun Pyo and Jan Di went on a bickering argument first before heading at their villa as well.

Ga Eul stood up from the log she's sitting on and wished Yi Jeong and his date a good night before heading to her villa. They nodded their heads but not really paying attention to her, both are busy flirting with each other. It didn't go unnoticed to Ga Eul his hand which are inching dangerously closer to his date's inner thigh.

She brushed that image off her mind as she settles in her bed. With a pen and her notes in her lap, Ga Eul tries to think of the best way to celebrate her upcoming one year anniversary with Su Pyo. They could go on a dinner at his house like they always do or spend time at a club like that one time he persuaded her on going. But this is their anniversary, she wants to make that day remarkable.

When nothing creative is coming to her brain, she got up and went outside for fresh air. The cool breeze of midnight always calms her and the peaceful ocean in the horizon could help her come up with ideas.

She closes her eyes, enjoying the cool wind brush on her face when a faint sound joined the quiet night. She tries to ignore it but the repetitive sound keeps getting louder and more disturbing.

Out of curiosity, she followed the sound. Blood started rushing to her face when she had finally identified what the sounds are. She looks up at the number of the door where the sounds are coming from. Her hand covered her gaping mouth as the realization sinks in.

She feels her nose, expecting blood coming out of it.

Yi Jeong fished out his room keys from his side pocket, readying them to quickly open his villa. He's tired for the day especially he just had a round with his date at the bonfire but he stopped on his tracks when he saw Ga Eul. He checked his wrist watch. It's pass midnight, what is she still doing here outside?

He quietly approached her. She's covering her mouth with her left hand while her right hand is feeling her nose.

"Are you having a nosebleed? What are you doing here?"

Ga Eul jumped from hearing him. She quickly covers her nose. Maybe there really is blood.

Then the familiar _sounds_ register at Yi Jeong's ears. He smirks at Ga Eul who's turning more red by the second. "I never thought you're the type who sneaks around and listen to their friends having sex."

Ga Eul squeals, clapping her hands on her ears. She's not a kid anymore but that topic is still not welcome in her mind.

Yi Jeong laughs at her reaction. "Well, you know what they say. It's always the shy ones."

She closes her eyes, she is not having this conversation with him. But then Yi Jeong probably just had sex with his date and now Jand Di and Jun Pyo are doing the deed, Woo Bin were probably finished by now while Ji Hoo just doesn't care but according to Jan Di, him and Min Seo-hyun, his first love and ex-girlfriend must have done it when they were in Paris. All of her friends had sex already leaving her behind. _Is sex really that important?_

Su Pyo had numerously initiated the act but she keeps on dismissing it. Always rejecting him, she loves him but sex is a totally different matter. She's overly self conscious on her body, she believes she's not ready yet.

When she remains frozen on her spot, Yi Jeong chuckles some more before walking pass her. "I'm going to pretend I didn't see this." He continued walking but stopped when she called him.

"Yi Jeong sunbae."

Ga Eul rotates her body to face him. "Is sex important to relationships?"

He turns to face her again. As much as he likes teasing her, Ga Eul is still one of his closest girl friends. He knows she's still innocent and pure and somehow, he has this urge to protect her.

"Sex is not but, _love making_ is."

"Huh? Aren't those two the same?"

Yi Jeong shook his head. "It's like comparing a girl to a woman, a boy to a man. You're smart enough to see the difference, Ga Eul-yang." He turns around after saying that, leaving Ga Eul on her spot, the disturbing sounds forgotten.

January 27, 7:59pm. Friday

Yi Jeong never hated a person before like how he hates his father. He loathes him now more than ever. His mother's been committing numerous suicide attempts to get him back to her but he never does. She just won't accept he doesn't love her. He never did.

His fists are shaking on his lap, he chooses to leave after witnessing his father kiss some random student of his at the back of his studio. _Again_. He wanted to punch him so badly he can't stop his hands from shaking.

No matter how many times he caught his father in this act he still has this burning anger in him. He let out his frustrations as he took deep breaths to calm himself, this is not the first time.

After gathering his composure, he looks out of the car's window. He envies those commoners as they walk at the side streets. Yes, they may not have his luxurious life but at least they can live as simple as they can be.

His irritation is toning down when he caught a familiar face out of the crowd. _Is that Ga Eul-yang?_

His eyes followed her as the car continues to move. _Why is she crying? Did she trip herself at the ground? Then why is she not getting up?_

He scratches the side of his head as he sighs. _Why does this feels familiar?_ "Stop the car."

"Ga Eul-yang, aren't you a little bit too old to cry on the streets?" he almost laughed at this. It was also like this when he saw Ga Eul crying over his good for nothing boyfriend back then. After years they had reconcile and ended up being together again, to everybody's disappointment.

She didn't even appear to have heard him.

He sighed again. This is not how Yi Jeong wanted to spend his Friday night. He squatted down, grabbed her hands and gently helps her up. He guides her to the bench near them.

"Alright, tell me what happened."

Ga Eul's vision is blurry. Her eyes are filled with tears. She felt someone removed her from the ground but didn't pay attention to it. Slowly she lifts her eyes up to the person in front of her, recognizing the face.

"S-Sunbae..."

And that's when she started crying her hearts out.

Yi Jeong was shocked. Ga Eul suddenly started crying so loud and got the whole street's attention. "Yah, Ga Eul-yang stop crying! They're looking at us!" he bends down shaking her shoulders, can't believe it's happening again.

"You bastard! Stop molesting her!"

"Call the police quick!"

Yi Jeong kneels in front of Ga Eul. "Yah, Ga Eul-yang stop crying they think I'm harassing you. Ga Eul-yang! Ga Eul-yang!"

"Stop touching her!" Yi Jeong's reflex kicks in. He dives just in time before a guy can land a punch on him. He stood up and catches the guy's fist on it's second attempt. He looks around, people had started gathering around them. He twisted the wrist to inflict pain but not too hard then he throws him away.

"I'm not harassing her. She's my friend. She lost her phone that's why she's crying." He announces to the crowd.

"Is it true?" the guy who attacked him asked Ga Eul.

Ga Eul's still crying softly but the sudden commotion at least stopped her from weeping too loud. She glares at Yi Jeong.

He widens his eyes at her. _You better confirm it or this will end up in the newspaper tomorrow!_

Very slightly, she nods her head.

Yi Jeong released a frustrated sigh, he went back to Ga Eul and pulls her up despite of her crying. "Come on, I'm taking you home."

A cup of tea was served in front of Ga Eul. She's still crying but Yi Jeong's grateful she's not whining anymore.

"And you were crying because of that? You should be happy, now you know he's not your soulmate. And this time can you please shut him from your life for real?" On the word soulmate, two big drops of tears landed at his table, joining the pool of tears that has already gathered at the surface.

He shook his head, pushing a box of tissues closer to her. No matter what he say her tears just keep coming down her face. He hates seeing woman cry in front of him, he'd witness a lot already every time he ends his flings but seeing Ga Eul shedding tears is something else. He suddenly had the strong urge to punch someone again and it's not his father.

After almost an hour of pure crying, Ga Eul finally had calmed down. She took a handful of the tissues and blow her nose; the box is almost empty now. She looks up and was surprised to see Yi Jeong in front of her. Her eyes roams around her surroundings. "Where are we?" she said through hiccups.

"My house."

"What am I doing here?"

"Would you rather let your parents see you in this condition?"

She shook her head and took a deep breath. Her senses coming back to her. "I should go home."

"In your state, I don't think so. You can spend the night here. Give me your phone, I'll text you parents." He laid out his hand at the table.

"I'm okay now." She said quietly.

Yi Jeong raised his brows at her. Her hair's messy, nose as red as the traffic light, her hiccups are not ending and she had the most swollen eyes he had ever seen in his entire life. _Yeah, she's okay._

He stood up and ask for her phone again.

"I don't have it with me."

"You really lost your phone?!"

"I ...I left it ...h-his h-house..." another round of tears started coming.

Yi Jeong rubs the bridge of his nose. "Nevermind. Come on let's go to my room." He helps her up and guides her to his bedroom, she's so heartbroken she didn't even object. He flicks the lights on and sits a still crying Ga Eul at his bed then he went to sit at the foot of the bed.

"Get some sleep. I'll give you a ride home tomorrow." He said to her after making a quick call.

Ga Eul lifted her face to look at him. She's surprised their location had changed. "How about you?"

Yi Jeong flashes her his signature smile as he pats the couch he's in. "This buddy will not let me down." he lay on his back, crossing his arms and closes his eyes. "Now go to sleep. You might feel better tomorrow."

*89* 

Greetings loves!

Have you ever been heartbroken?

I'm 99.69% sure that you have. You wouldn't even have the slightest interest on looking into this book if your eyes had never shed a tear due to heartbreak.

We're all familiar with that pain. There's no point in denying that in a certain period of your life, you've experienced that excruciating heartache. That moment when it's just too painful you just let yourself cry to sleep and when you woke up all you want to do is to go back to sleep because reality sucks.

We all went through that.

But if for some miracle you haven't then you must be the luckiest person alive ...or you could still be an infant.

Either way, whether you have a pure, innocent heart or a shattered one, I'm going to tell you ways to survive a heartbreak.

This is Moving On 101.

You better not miss a lesson.

-HazelnutNiniBear ?


	2. Lesson Number 1

Lesson # 1

It's Just Heartbreak Not End of the World

[ This section is pretty much self explanatory but since on this stage your mind is still tangled with all the rush of emotions, you might not get the point so I'm here to elaborate our first lesson to your still clouded humble brain. Right after heartbreak, the first thing you will face is reality. **You got dumped.** That's it. You may feel the pain flowing through your whole being but trust me _hon_ , your heart is still there beating inside your body, so no matter how many times you feel like it's broken it is not in the literal sense so scientifically speaking you're still alive and breathing – unless you do something to make that heart of yours stop for good. Which of course what we call stupidity. You know what they say, love is stupid ...or is that the other thing?]

 _"Now go to sleep. You might feel better tomorrow."_

It didn't.

Ga Eul just felt worse.

Her heart feels so heavy. She finds it hard to breath and her eyes are so sore she just wants to curl up in the soft spacious bed beneath her.

 _Wait, I don't remember my bed this big and soft before._

She slowly gets up and scans the room until her eyes reached the sleeping form of a man under a blanket at the couch.

Her initial reaction is to scream because; one – that man is So Yi Jeong, the F4's Casanova, two – she's in a room that's not hers, three – it's probably his room, his house, four – memories of last night has not come back to her brain yet as to how she ended up here and lastly, when the man turn on his side, his face confirms that it is indeed Yi Jeong sunbae.

But she didn't make any sound, instead, she closes her heavy eyelids, rummaging her brain for a much-needed explanation.

"Oh you're awake now." Yi Jeong said after yawning.

As Ga Eul opens her eyes, his voice awakens the sleeping memories of the events last night. Her heart started hurting again, like it was being squeezed by big hands inside her chest.

Yi Jeong's sleepy eyes noticed the incoming danger. He stood up immediately, keeping the blanket around him. With one hand, he pulls Ga Eul up from his bed and guides her to his bathroom. "Take a shower, I'll make some coffee."

When she got out of the shower room, her bag is already placed at the bed. She took it and went to the kitchen. Yi Jeong offered her coffee and breads but she declines and insisted on going home. Yi Jeong oblige, when she closes her gates he let out a huge sigh of relief. He doesn't know how to take care a person with broken heart. He never had any experience with it and he's completely clueless what to do so as he drove out of Ga Eul's neighborhood, he let out some silent thanks that it's finally over.

****

There was a knock at Ga Eul's front door. Without giving it a thought, Ga Eul drags her body towards the door and opens it, revealing a cheerful looking Geum Jan Di.

"Hi Ga Eul!"

Jan Di's wide smile slowly turned upside down. It's been a week since her best friend found out that her boyfriend's cheating on her but Ga Eul still hasn't recovered.

"So this is what a zombie looks like. Now I know why they look horrible." She said, trying to bring some energy to her friend.

"Hi Jan Di-ah." She responded with the lowest energy she could ever muster.

"That's it! You're coming with me!" pulling her out of the dark house and into the road.

No matter how Jan Di insisted on revenging her friend, Ga Eul begged her not to do anything to Su Pyo. She made her promise so Jan Di had no choice but to keep that promise even though every time she sees Ga Eul all she wanted to do is skin the bastard that broke her heart until all the layers of his body will disappear.

"What are we doing here?" Ga Eul asks as they enter a familiar horse country club.

"Jun Pyo is holding a contest to the F3."

"Is he kicking another one of them again out of the group?" she asks, the memories' still fresh to her even though years had passed.

"Of course not! But this one is pretty crazy too. He's making the guys compete for the title of being his best man."

Ga Eul almost laughed at how childish Jun Pyo is, only him could turn this into a competition but the muscles in her face had probably forgotten how to smile so she ended up just blinking and nodding her head.

"Cheer up Ga Eul-yang, enjoy watching as I let these men eat my dust." says Woo Bin.

"Like that would ever happen." says Yi Jeong.

"I still don't get why we need to do this." Says Ji Hoo.

"Can't the three of you be the best man?" Ga Eul said, looking up at the towering F3 in front of her.

"That's what I've been telling this idiotic Jun Pyo." says Jan Di, her hands on her waist as she glares at her fiancée.

"It's called _best man_ not _best men_." He answered, looking almighty with his brilliant idea.

They shook their heads.

"Are you going to race or what?!" he yells at his friends.

"Alright, alright." says Yi Jeong.

"It's showtime!" Woo Bin said with excitement and the three of them proceeded at the start line with their trusted horses.

Ga Eul let Jan Di cheer for the guys while Jun Pyo's telling her not to damage his eardrums and the guys will not hear her anyway, she looked for a comfortable seat. Ever since that unfaithful night, she had lost the energy to live life. She made him her world. Everything she does evolves around him. She had chosen to work at the club he manages just so she can be with him most of the time. In deciding what to wear she still have Su Pyo in mind, always trying to impress him. Giving most of her free time to him, her world became Su Pyo, work, Su Pyo, home, then back at Su Pyo again.

And now that he's out of the picture she feels like the sun had been taken out of her life. No light, just full of darkness.

"You're still sulking?"

Ga Eul doesn't need to look to know who invaded her miserable quality time with herself. The race had probably ended but she's not really interested to know the result. She remained staring down at the floor, interesting how for how long she's been staring at it she never realized the tiles were marble.

She felt the couch move beside her. Yi Jeong had sat next to her.

"This is reality, Ga Eul-yang. Deal with it. Nothing's going to change even if you pout for a week, a month, a year. It's over. Accept it."

This guy. Ga Eul thought he will cheer her up just like the rest but what he's doing is the complete opposite, burying her deeper than she already is.

"Stop sulking already. We're going to start planning for the wedding, Jan Di wants to be hands on in her own wedding, we've got lots of work to do. I'll pick you up tomorrow."

He stood up, leaving Ga Eul who haven't even processed what he said.

****

Ga Eul watch the soft bubbles around her. They look so peaceful, popping freely as they please, creating that sweet smell of her Lavender bath milk.

 _I wish I was just bubbles. Floating in water, not minding a single thing._

She submerges her head in the water, the warmness of the bath clearing all the thoughts in her brain.

 _I wish I can just be the water. Loved and needed._

Her lungs restricting a little bit, her throat started to feel weird.

 _I wish this is all just a nightmare and when I open my eyes, Su Pyo will still be with me._

Did she forget our meeting?!

Yi Jeong checks his phone again, Ga Eul's still not responding to his calls and texts. "Aish!" he hops out of his orange sports car and went to her gates, ringing the doorbell aggressively.

No answer. But the gate swung open when he tries to shake it.

 _Unlocked?_

He knocks on the front door. Like he expected, there's no answer as well. He tried his luck on turning the doorknob.

It is then that he got suspicious. An unlocked gate and unlocked door doesn't feel right. With caution, he proceeded inside as quietly as he can even with the leather shoes. He was half expecting thieves or gangsters inside but the house seems to be empty the furniture are still intact. He made his way up the second floor where the rooms are. There was light coming from the gap between the flooring and the bathroom door.

His knocks echoes through the house.

"Ga Eul-yang?"

He waited for a moment to knock again, he can't hear any sound from inside. _Had she fallen asleep in the bathtub?_

A horrible realization hit him. Without hesitation, he back up from the door and kicked it, the door opens in one go.

"Ga Eul-yang!"

All the bubbles of the bathtub had gone, only the white creamy looking water was left and there submerge in the water is an unconscious Ga Eul.

Yi Jeong immediately pull Ga Eul's head up from the water. She's as pale as the water in the tub. Not minding if his clothes are getting wet, he lifts Ga Eul's naked form out of the water and put her down at the tiled floor.

"Ga Eul-yang! Ga Eul-yang!"

Shaking her body is not getting any reaction. He lowers his ear at her nose to feel any breathing but nothing.

He pulls up and press both of his palms on top of the other at her lower chest region and started pressing to 30. He lifts her chin up, opens her mouth and breathes two puffs of air. Then repeated pumping her chest again to 30 and giving her air.

"Come on Ga Eul-yang! Come on! Breath! Come on!"

After the third 30 Ga Eul finally moved. She started coughing water out of her mouth. Yi Jeong grabbed the towel from the rack and spread it to cover her body. His body slumped down at the tiles as Ga Eul catches her breath.

"Are you out of your mind?!" the yelling comes after Ga Eul had put some clothes on. Yi Jeong waited for her at the living room, his clothes are drenched in bath water but he doesn't care. He's all angry at the suicidal Ga Eul at the moment.

"I'm sorry." She said softly, her throat still feels weird, now she knows why.

"You're sorry for trying to waste your life for some pathetic guy?!"

"I wasn't trying to kill myself."

"Yeah right, Ga Eul-yang. You didn't just drown yourself back there! If I hadn't come, we'll be planning your funeral and not a wedding!" he's so angry he feels like wrecking something, his eyes fell to the vases and pots of Ga Eul's mother at the window but he refrained himself. It's not his to destroy.

"I'm sorry." The only thing Ga Eul can do right now is to apologize. She didn't really plan on ending her life, she's thankful that he came but he's so mad right now she doesn't think a thank you would cool him down. _He probably hates me for ruining his expensive clothes._

Yi Jeong sighed. This had already gotten out of hand. He pulled out his phone and pressed Jun Pyo's contact number.

"Something came up, can we do the planning later in the afternoon?" he said through the phone. Ga Eul refuse to look at him in the eyes, aside from her near death experience, she's well aware that she had exposed her naked body to him back there at the bathroom.

"..Jan Di will kill me..." she can hear Jun Pyo's loud voice over the phone.

"Make something up. This is really important. Distract her if you can. Use that technique I was telling you about the other day to keep her occupied."

Jun Pyo's voice had somehow lessen its volume. Yi Jeong smirk then ended the call. He looks back at Ga Eul, her hair still dripping.

"Get your coat on, we're going somewhere."

"Why did you bring me here again, sunbae?"

Ga Eul can finally speak again. The people surrounding her made it hard to say even a single word. When they were finished doing God knows what in her face, they proceeded to her hair.

"Make over." Yi Jeong answered simply. He just came back from the shop next door, now with new clothes on, he took a seat at one of the waiting chairs near Ga Eul, he picks up a random magazine and flips it open.

"Why do you always think make over will solve everything?"

"I didn't say it will but it is the only way to make you human again. You were half dead earlier." He said nonchalantly, eyes still at the magazine.

Ga Eul sighs. _I guess he's right._ She didn't look at her self in the mirror before leaving the house. She must have looked a zombie again. Well, she almost became one.

After what felt like forever, they had finally announced that they were done with their 'magic' on her. They presented her to Yi Jeong like a doll they just finished playing with.

Yi Jeong stares at her from her feet up to her head. A smile and thumbs up from him declares that he likes it.

 _Why? How do I look?_

Slowly she turns around and faced the full-length mirror.

 _A beautiful woman staring back at me. Wait, that is me?!_

Impossible! She can't believe that simple country girl had turned into a beautiful lady. It was not the same from last time. Before, it was a crying teenager turn into a beautiful girl but now a crying girl turn into a woman. She can see the difference, she can feel the difference. The excitement in her eyes slowly faded. If only she looked like this while she's still with Su Pyo, he probably wouldn't cheat on her. Again.

From her pretty high heeled shoes, glossy revealing dress to the gorgeous curls of her hair, who would have thought she can transform like this. Almost as pretty as the girls who always surrounds her ex-boyfriend.

When her eyes met the sad eyes of the lady in the mirror, an idea came to life.

She turns around and almost run towards Yi Jeong.

 _"Yi Jeong sunbae ...let's go on a date."_

*89*

This may sound Alternative Universe but it's not entirely. Everything from the series happened except Yi Jeong's promise before going to Sweden.


	3. Lesson Number 2

Lesson #2

Fight or Flight

[ **FIGHT** – If the love is worth it, fight for it.

 **FLIGHT** – But one must also know when it is time to let go. ]

 _"Yi Jeong sunbae ...let's go on a date."_

He thinks his ears are deceiving him.

He's been staring at the newly transformed swan as she stares at her own reflection in the mirror, his other senses have dulled momentarily. He has seen Ga Eul dressed up nicely before and admittedly he finds her attractive. With her sweet smile and her eyes that mirrors innocence, it had surprisingly given him a warm feeling inside. There even once a time when he thought he's in lo...

He shook his head, shaking the thought.

The moment those curtains reveal Ga Eul, he had unconsciously held his breath. He knew she's pretty, even prettier than Jan Di in his opinion (just don't let Jun Pyo hear about it), but Ga Eul's the simplest girl he had ever met. Her face is all natural, she would put a thin layer of make up that probably stretches from face powders to lipstick, maybe a tint of blush on too but that's it. She carries herself as natural as she is but all the while retaining her true beauty. Now with a good amount of make up to highlight what she already has, a pair of glistening slippers that can make any girl feel like a princess, a nice dress to bring out the lady in her completed with her signature sweet innocent look, he thinks Ga Eul just might be the prettiest girl he had ever seen. And that's saying a lot since he's in the constant company of beautiful women wherever he goes.

But something is wrong. Yi Jeong believes he heard her ask him on a date. He blinked several times to wake all of his senses.

"Huh?"

Ga Eul flash her pearly white teeth to him as she smiles. "Sunbae I'm asking you on a date."

Okay, at least that means he's not hearing things.

"Are you still delirious?" He put the back of his palm at her forehead. It's the same temperature as his and she looks perfectly fine to him, _too fine actually._

Ga Eul pulls his hand from her forehead and shakes his arm as she takes a step back. "Tell me how I look."

Yi Jeong surveys her from head to toe. The dress _he_ personally picked for her is hugging her body, emphasizing her slim figure. The exposed skin is also like a delicate tease to any man. It's been years since he last saw her in a swimwear and that's back in their high school years. Puberty gave justice to her once child-like figure. There are curves on the right areas and her milky skin that has never been exposed before gives a great hint that it's smooth to the touch.

She slowly twirls for him, giving him a close up view of her bare back. Yi Jeong had a half mind to run the back of his hand to her skin just to feel if it's as soft as it looks but fought back the thought.

 _This is Ga Eul-yang we're talking about man, get your horny thoughts to yourself._

She's off limits. Jun Pyo wouldn't want to spend their honeymoon in jail if his wife will commit murder. But now that Ga Eul is giving him the permission to really look at her, he can't help his mind going else where and it's not helping that just a couple of hours ago he had seen it all.

He forced his brain to come up with a good and honest response but can't find the right words.

"You look great." That's the best he can do at the moment.

"Exactly!" says Ga Eul.

Yi Jeong let out a sigh, thanking the heavens she didn't ask for more elaborate details.

"I look great that means I can win back Su Pyo."

That killed the warm feeling he had.

"And you're going to use me to make him jealous."

"If he sees us he'll realize what he's been missing."

"And if he comes back to you, you will accept him with open arms like nothing happened?" he is not liking this plan one bit.

"Yes, I will."

Yi Jeong stares at her eyes. Her _pleading_ eyes. He hates every part of this so-called plan of hers, but he knew her stubbornness – one of the remarkable things about her – is unshakable and arguing with a girl is not in his nature even if it is Ga Eul so with closed eyes he nods, confirming his needed participation.

Ga Eul squeals in delight. For the first time in days her spirits were lifted, anticipation and excitement rushing through her blood. She can't wait to get her boyfriend back.

She turns around and went back to the mirror and appreciates the beauty she sees in the reflection, seeing herself in a new light.

 _Maybe he is right._ Make over can really bring back a person from the dead.

Papers, magazines, brochures and laptops were spread at the round table. Everyone's busy planning for what the people call 'the wedding of the century'.

Date has been set, Jan Di wanted to be a June bride, she and Jun Pyo are now looking for a perfect date that will not overlap with any other business related events. Yi Jeong's looking through the brochures for the possible beach wedding location while Ga Eul's busy flipping pages after pages of designed wedding dresses. Apparently, Yi Jeong is the race winner hence his required presence here.

When the two boys went outside for a quick break, Jan Di pulls her chair next to Ga Eul. "Why are you two late?" she asked, eyeing Ga Eul suspiciously.

Without leaving her eyes from the magazine Ga Eul answered. "Yi Jeong sunbae generously offered me a make over because I look like crap when he arrived at my house this morning."

Even though Jan Di is her best friend, she has no plans on telling her that she was almost at the brick of dying hours ago. And it's also best not to mention her plan on winning back her ex.

"Ahhh, so that's why you look like that."

Ga Eul turns her head at Jan Di. "What do you think, Jan Di-ah? Do I look pretty?" she asked eagerly.

"Yeah." Jan Di answered, nodding her head. "When you walked through that door I thought you're a model. For a second I thought Yi Jeong sunbae had brought her date here."

Ga Eul smiles at her best friend's comment. If she looks good enough to pass as Yi Jeong sunbae's date that means, there's a huge chance of capturing Su Pyo's heart again.

As the day goes by her anticipation is rising and by the time she and Yi Jeong enters the club that Su Pyo manages, her nerves were on the roof, she just froze when she saw him again after a full week of not seeing him.

He still looks the same. Same cocky smile that he has and same spiky hair that she used to hate but learned to love through their time together. She watches as he delivers a story, probably a joke to his friends.

Yi Jeong scans the club, eyes already adjusted to the dark surroundings, trying to find Ga Eul's useless ex-boyfriend but she beat him to it. He felt her body stiffen beside him, she had her arm around his for their act. He followed her gaze and there he is, her bastard ex.

They watch from where they are standing as Su Pyo puts his arm around the girl seating beside him. She giggles then eagerly connects her too glossy lips to his.

Yi Jeong turns his eyes back at Ga Eul when she flinched. She's in the verge of tears. He panics. He needs to take her away from here before she started crying on him again and have a repeat of what happened that night he found her on the streets.

He moved her body, almost half carrying her to the exits. When the cold air made contact with her skin, Yi Jeong saw goosebumps run to her smooth arms, shoulders and back. He quickly covers her with her coat.

It woke her up.

She raised her hand at him. "Give me five minutes."

Ga Eul closes her eyes, hands in her heart, calming herself as Yi Jeong patiently waits at her side. After a few minutes, she let out a breath and straighten her body. "Okay, I'm ready now."

"No, we're leaving."

Yi Jeong pulls her hand towards his car.

"But Yi Jeong sunbae this is our chance." She tries to break free from his grip.

"We'll go back there and you will freeze again. You're not ready for this Ga Eul-yang." He drags her more forcefully since she's trying to pull back.

"But I want to fight!" Ga Eul pulls her hand from him, stopping them both in the middle of the parking lot.

"I want to fight for my love. I guess this is something a playboy like you wouldn't understand. I want him back, Yi Jeong sunbae. I want my Su Pyo back."

"You know what? The saying is wrong, love doesn't make the person blind, it makes them stupid. That bastard is not worth your affection Ga Eul-yang."

"You don't know him."

"Any guy who fucks another girl in front of their girlfriend is an asshole. I know him enough to tell he's a sick pig!"

Slap.

The stinging pain in his left cheek confirms that Ga Eul had indeed slapped him.

"Take that back!"

"No. You can hit me all you want but I will not take back my words."

Despite of her furious eyes glaring at him, he took a step closer to her. "You're better than this Ga Eul-yang. It's time for you to let go."

For the second time, Yi Jeong took her to his home and let her cry. It's all he can do for now.

*89*


	4. Lesson Number 3

Lesson #3

No Man is An Island

[ The pain is still there, don't fight it, let it all out. A talk with a friend can never go wrong. ****Friends,**** they are there for you. You wouldn't be calling them friends if they will leave you in your miserable state. Talk about what happened in one sitting or two, maybe even with the company of alcohol too. Do anything, just don't shut them out. Remember, even beggars need someone to look after them too. ]

Ga Eul waits as the noiseless machine in front of her prints multiple copies of her updated resume.

Slowly, she's breaking out of her zombie phase and had finally decided to start her life again. She quit her job at the club, Jan Di's been persuading her to apply at the hospital. She promised to pass her resume but her heart's not really into it. She doesn't really know what her heart wants to begin with.

"Did you pass it to HR?" Jan Di asks eagerly as she sits down in front of Ga Eul at the hospital cafeteria.

Ga Eul smiles at her and nodded. Medicine is not really her forte, but it's better to have a job than nothing.

"You'll love the Pediatrics Department, I know you like taking care of kids." She said as she takes a big bite from her food.

"Thank you, Jan Di-ah."

"Pfff! It's nothing. You know I missed working with you, right? It will be just like old times when we're working at the porridge shop."

Ga Eul looks down at her own food, a sad smile lingers in her lips, just realizing how she had lost herself because of him.

"Your interview is next week but before you get ready for that we'll go to Jeju Island this weekend first, okay?" says Jan Di, changing the subject, sensing that Ga Eul is going back to her sad mode.

"Oh yeah, your reservation for the wedding."

"Yi Jeong sunbae will be with us but don't mind him. I'll make sure he won't take advantage of you."

Ga Eul chuckles because of this. "I told you Yi Jeong sunbae is a good person. And don't worry about me, he's not interested with me anyway. Never did.

"

"I still don't like the way he smiles at you. And the two of you __almost__ became an item back then."

"Once a Casanova always a Casanova. That's how he looks at women in general." she answered, purposely not commenting on her best friend's last remark.

Jan Di covers her hand in her mouth, her eyes wide open in shock. "Oh my gosh Ga Eul, you're defending him now! Don't tell me you still like him?!"

Ga Eul started laughing, her best friend had always been quick in jumping to conclusions. "I'm not defending him, it was a long time ago and it was just a crush."

Jan Di narrowed her eyes at her, scrutinizing if she's telling the truth.

"What if you fall in love with him?"

"Jan Di I just came from a heartbreak, I don't think I'll be looking for a new one so soon."

Jan Di folded her arms in front of her, slowly nodding her head, eyes still suspicious. "Hmmm, good to know. Trust me, you don't wanna fall in love with So Yi Jeong. __Again.__ "

Yi Jeong and Jun Pyo follows the two ladies as they leisurely walk around the shore of Jeju Island.

"It will save you all the trouble if you just hire a wedding planner. I can recommend a good one if you want." Yi Jeong said as they just let the two best friends take pictures of almost everything in sight.

"Don't you think I already told her that? That woman refuses to let anyone prepare this wedding. She said she'll only get married once so she wants to experience everything." says Jun Pyo.

"If she's wants to do it herself then why am I being drag here?"

"Because you're the best man! You need to be on the loop especially that most of the time I won't be able to accompany her."

"I'm busy too, you know."

Jun Pyo widens his eyes, mouth already shaping into a perfect O. "Some kind of best man you are! Do you even know what best man means?! I knew I should have picked Ji Hoo or Woo Bin, maybe they would do it for me without complain." He said while shaking his head in disappointment.

Yi Jeong rolled his eyes, chuckling softly to himself. Gu Jun Pyo strikes his acting skills again. __I don't even think__ ** _ _ **he**__** _ _knows what best man means.__

They had let the girls ahead, they are so into taking those pictures, even the sands on their feet were being documented.

"And also …Jan Di keeps on tagging Ga Eul-yang along. I need someone to keep her busy so I can have alone time with my fiancée."

 _ _I knew there's more to this than being the best man.__ _ _This feels like New Caledonia all over again.__

"Jun Pyo you're getting married in a few months, give her some time with her best friend, especially that Ga Eul-yang needs her now more than ever."

"You know I'm always busy and Jan Di's always busy at the hospital, we barely had time to ..you know." says Jun Pyo. Yi Jeong noticed his best friend's ears are getting red. "And Ga Eul-yang's been depressed for a month now! How long will she be like that?! She didn't learn her lesson the first time. This is what she gets! "

"She's heartbroken, bro. Remember when Jan Di left you? How long had you been depressed? You were a mess back then." Yi Jeong's eyes follows Ga Eul as she happily takes pictures of Jan Di playing along with the waves. "Losing someone you love is always the hardest. It's a relief she can now smile again."

Jun Pyo nods his head, remembering that painful part of his life, finally understanding how Ga Eul feels.

Ga Eul's hands slides up and down her bare arms as the cold ocean air brushes through her skin but instead of feeling cold, she even smiles at the sensation. Her heart feels warm despite of the cold, watching the soft waves dance through the horizon.

"I hope you're not planning on drowning yourself again."

Ga Eul's too mesmerized at how beautiful the ocean is even in the dark, didn't look up at the newcomer but she knows who it is anyways.

Yi Jeong sat the sand near to her. She's too absurd watching the ocean, he wonders what she's thinking. I hope it doesn't involve midnight swimming, he thought to himself.

"Look at the ocean, sunbae. Didn't you ever wonder why it looked so peaceful yet it is one of the most dangerous thing in this world?"

"Yah! Don't even think of going into the water Ga Eul-yang!"

To his surprise, Ga Eul looks at him and started laughing. "Sunbae it's so cold out there, why would I go in the water?"

"Just…just stay dry here in the sand." He commanded.

She shook her head, turning her eyes back at the sea. "No one in their right mind would swim in the dead of the night."

 _ _Yeah, but you're not in your right mind, Ga Eul-yang.__

Both were quiet for a while before Ga Eul spoke again. "Yi Jeong sunbae, if a fishing boat sails at midnight, will they caught a sleeping fish or a wide-awake fish?"

Yi Jeong stares at her with a weird expression on his face. He shook his head. He's going to pretend he didn't hear her ask that.

"Are there sharks in Jeju waters, sunbae?"

"That's it Ga Eul-yang!" he stood up and called someone from his phone. Ga Eul stares at him puzzled.

Not a few minutes later, an employee from the resort they're staying approached them and gave Yi Jeong a paper bag. The employee bowed down at them then went back inside the resort. Yi Jeong went back to the sand, this time a little closer to her, placing the paper bag between them.

"What's that?"

"Spill it."

"Spill what?" she shifts her body facing him, curiosity's killing her. Yi Jeong's acting weird tonight.

"Whatever you have inside your chest. Take it all out. When you were at my house all you did was cry. Hours and hours of crying but you never said anything. It would be a big help if you release that big lump in you." He said will full sincerity.

Ga Eul stares at him in disbelief. __Is he really asking me to rant about my breakup?__

"Go on, I'm here to listen."

Her eyes fall at the mysterious paper bag. "What's in the paper bag?"

Yi Jeong showed her his signature lopsided smirk. He dipped his hand inside the bag and slowly pulls up a black bottle. "Ga Eul-yang meet my dear friend, Jack Daniels."

She chuckles nervously. "So basically, you're planning on intoxicating me with alcohol."

"Liquor will loosen you up. I know I'm not Jan Di but you can try confiding in me. I'll take her place for the meantime since she and Jun Pyo's __busy__ as we speak."

With only the moonlight and the distant lampposts, Yi Jeong can tell she's blushing.

Ga Eul covers her ears. "S-Sunbae! I did not need to know t-that!" She can feel her checks burning, her mind remembering those __disturbing sounds.__

He chuckles. __Sweet innocent, Ga Eul-yang.__

"Our buddy Jack will help you imagine I'm the noisy Geum Jan Di, without Gu Jun Pyo attached to her of course."

She shut her eyes tightly while still covering her ears shaking her head. "Sunbae!"

Teasing Ga Eul is always fun. Yi Jeong brings out two shot glass from the bag, gave one to Ga Eul and poured a shot for her and for him as well. He raised the shot glass. "Here's for Chu Ga Eul."

She copied him, clicked their glass together and shared a toast. She cringed at the taste.

"Too bitter?"

"A little bit but it's hot to the body. It's good."

Yi Jeong raised an eyebrow. When did Ga Eul got used to drinking?

With an impressed grin, he poured another shot for them. "Come on Ms. Chu Ga Eul, let's do this."

Several shots later and hundreds of words had already escaped Ga Eul's lips, she stood up. Raising the almost empty bottle of Jack Daniels in her hand before drinking it. Yi Jeong lays on his back at the sand, elbows supporting his upper body so he can still look at Ga Eul, surprised that she can still consume more alcohol.

"That …that moron!" Ga Eul yells after wiping her mouth from the back of her hand, continuing their current conversation. "Who does he think he is anyway?! He thinks he's so mighty just because he got girls around him all the time?! They only like him because he has money! They don't care about him like I did! Why did I even let him in my life again?!"

She wipes her eyes with the back of her hand. She's done crying over him. Enough is enough. All she can feel right now is anger. Her body feels weird after her fourth shot but it's surprisingly good weird. She feels lightheaded and carefree.

"You know sunbae, he's not even as good-looking as Yi Jeong sunbae!"

Wow. He never thought he would see sweet innocent Ga Eul get drunk. Maybe that's enough for the night. Yi Jeong grabbed her free hand so he can reach for the bottle when a hand landed on his face.

Ga Eul had slapped him. Again.

"Who do you think you are, huh?!

Ga Eul grabbed the collar of his shirt. "How dare you cheat on me and on the night of our anniversary! How long have you been doing it behind my back, huh?! And to think I was ready! I was suppose to give myself to you that night! I've decided I'll finally give you what you want but what did you do?! You're doing it with her! Why?! Why?! You said you've changed! You said you're a different man now!"

Ga Eul chugged a mouthful of Jack Daniels again.

"Come on Ga Eul, that's enough." Yi Jeong said weakly. The effects of the alcohol had started to rub on him too. That's why even though she had slapped him, he can't really feel the sting that much. He tries to take the bottle from her but she yanks it away.

"NO! You can't tell me what to do! I'm not your girl anymore!"

Ga Eul dropped the bottle on the sand. She lunges on him, sitting on his lap.

"Yah! Chu Ga Eul!"

Another slap.

"Shut up! Shut up! You listen to me! I'm happy I didn't give my virginity to you, you bastard! That was my first time wearing a matching lacy black thong and bra because you said it looks good on women even though I feel awkward I did it for you because you said it will bring out my round butt! You pervert!"

Another slap on his right cheek.

 _ _Okay, Ga Eul is__ ** _ _ **really**__** _ _drunk.__

Yi Jeong had to bury his hands inside his short pockets to prevent his self on touching even Ga Eul's hands. If it's any other woman slapping him, they wouldn't even dare but Ga Eul had already slapped him thrice tonight, not to mention the slap he received from bad mouthing her ex. But he can't do anything to stop her. He's afraid he might do more than just stopping her hand.

And she's moving too much on top of him too. He'd been drinking the same amount that she does but his body's in high alert because of this girl on his lap. Her description of herself in sexy lingerie is not helping Yi Jeong's battle with himself either. Added by that said round butt is wiggling on his front.

Yi Jeong opened his mouth to __politely__ ask Ga Eul to get off him when she had suddenly stopped moving and closed her eyes.

 _ _Did she fall asleep?__

His eyes intently staring at her small face. __Is she really sleeping?__ He's never been this close to her before. Despite his slightly dulled senses due to the alcohol, he can still perfectly smell her lavender scent. Just like the smell of her milk bath.

 _ _Oh no, don't go back on that memory.__

No matter how terrified he was at that time, there were some things that didn't escaped from his observant eyes and the image of her naked body would not be a good help on this losing war.

"Sunbae…"

Yi Jeong swallowed hard. He had never heard Ga Eul in that sweet yet seductive voice.

"Sunbae…"

"G-Ga Eul-yang."

Ga Eul opens her eyes and looked straight into his. A smile spread across her slightly parted lips, a smile he had never seen before.

 _ _A sexy smile.__

He moves his head forward, still holding eye contact. Ga Eul parted her lips and dampened her lower lips with her pink tongue. Yi Jeong gulped again.

Closer and closer and …

Her head fell to his shoulder.

Yi Jeong was frozen. He don't know if he should move or what.

"Ga Eul-yang?"

No answer.

"Ga Eul?" he shakes his body to shake her too.

"Aish." He finally faced the reality. He brought out his hands from his pockets, deciding it's finally safe as Ga Eul sleeps soundly on top of him.

*89*


	5. Lesson Number 4

Lesson #4

There's More to Life Than Just Your Love Life

[ Look around you girl, 'nough said. ]

Yi Jeong woke up with a slight headache.

He massages his temples in circular motion with his palms. How much liquor did he drink last night? Maybe whiskey is not such a good idea. __God, I need tea.__

He gets up but regretted the idea.

 _ _Okay, I need something stronger than tea.__

He hangs his head down, massaging his nape as he collects himself. If he's getting this headache, Ga Eul must have had it worse. A hand went to his left cheek. She slapped him last night. Chu Ga Eul slapped him three times.

Yi Jeong chuckles despite of his headache as he recalls her angered face the night before. Cute Ga Eul is adorable but feisty Ga Eul is terrifying.

He laughed again. Never in his life he would have thought he'll be afraid of a girl and he can't believe it's Ga Eul of all the women on Earth. If she had not fallen asleep on top of him, he's sure his cheeks would be beat up red this morning and who knows what else.

Yi Jeong is taking another sip on his black coffee when his friends joined him at the Breakfast Lounge. His eyes grew wide upon seeing Ga Eul laugh at something Jan Di was telling her as they make their way to his table. He almost chokes on his hot drink.

"Good morning sunbae. Did you sleep well last night?" Yi Jeong stares at her as she smiles at him, taking the seat on his right.

He swallowed the strong liquid before answering. "Uh yeah… _ _did you?__ "

She gave him her usual radiant smile. "Yes. Though I don't remember going to bed last night."

"What do you mean you don't remember?" Jun Pyo asks as he spread some jam on his toast.

"I'm pretty sure I fell asleep elsewhere."

"Yah! Ga Eul! You should be careful where you fall asleep especially if you're in a different place." Says Jan Di.

Ga Eul apologetically nods her head as she grins at her overprotective best friend.

"Look who's talking! You sleep in the bus, you sleep on the train, you even sleep at the hospital lobby! I'm surprised you still have your cellphone and your wallet with you!" Jun Pyo's loud voice had probably woke up some sleepy guests around their table.

"That's different."

"How is it different?!"

Their bickering is just making Yi Jeong's head hurt even more. He glanced sideways to Ga Eul who's eating her pancake quietly, obviously untroubled by the usual argument of the couple.

 _ _Seriously?! No hangover at all?!__

Ga Eul's eyes were not red as what he's expecting, her hair and her fresh lavender scent indicates that she had already taken a bath before going down for breakfast. __Is she the girl I was drinking with last night?__

And here he was getting worried she had worse when she doesn't even show any sign of being drunk from their drinking session last night. Maybe she's a frequent drinker?

 _ _No, I don't think so. But she used to work at a club though, it's possible that she's used to alcohol.__

But NO! He's used to drinking too but he still got this damn hangover! And the thought of Ga Eul with stronger alcohol tolerance than him is unthinkable. In his eyes and mind, Ga Eul is still the same sweet innocent Ga Eul he knew even though some of the events last night indicates otherwise.

"Are you alright, Yi Jeong sunbae?"

Jun Pyo and Jan Di stopped from their 'normal talk' when Ga Eul asked him. He nodded his head, eyes half lidded. "Just …just a little headache."

"Do you need a medicine? I have one here." Ga Eul fished out a small bottle of unfamiliar medicine from her bag.

"He can't take medicine that is not prescribed by his doctor." Says Jun Pyo, eyeing the bottle of capsule with uncertainty.

"It's safe, I promise." Says Ga Eul, shaking the bottle.

Jan Di took the bottle from her hand. "This is a good headache reliever medicine, it's just a generic brand so you two may not have seen one before. It's safe to take."

"Don't take it Yi Jeong. You might get poisoned."

Jan Di shot him a death glare. " _ _I am__ a doctor and I'm prescribing it to you Yi Jeong sunbae." She said with gritted teeth, still glaring at her fiancée.

Ga Eul took the bottle, and placed it at Yi Jeong's hand. "Thanks." He said, staring at the bottle.

"I thought I'm your only patient?" Jun Pyo pouts at Jan Di as she strikes her fork at her sausage like it's Jun Pyo's head she just loves poking.

The medicine did work.

By the time their private plane took off, Yi Jeong's headache had subsided. Ga Eul's sweet lavender scent is also helping his cause beside him. She put her notebook planner at the desk on top of her lap, she's about to write on it when she stopped her pen in midair and turned to look at Yi Jeong.

"I have a question, sunbae."

 _ _In my defense, I'm not really a whiskey kind of person.__

"Yes?"

"What happened last night?"

The question didn't surprise him. He had foreseen Ga Eul asking about it since she said earlier she can't remember going back to her room, but it still didn't prepare him for this moment. His eyes going from left to right, thinking of ways how to explain this to her.

"I know we're drinking Jack Daniels and I think I was yelling at someone too?" Ga Eul looks up at the ceiling of the plane, rummaging her brain for the memory. She sighed because nothing is coming. "I don't really recall much but what I __do__ know is I did __not__ fell asleep in my room."

"I uh …I carried you there."

"Really?" her eyes widen in disbelieve. When he nodded, she clapped her hands in front of her. "Awww, thank you, sunbae. And also sorry for the trouble."

"Not at all. Your room is right next to mine so no trouble at all."

Yi Jeong remained quiet after that. Maybe there's nothing to share anyway, so there's nothing to tell, she thought. Ga Eul returns her attention at her planner, putting a check beside the 'beach accommodation' and 'wedding reception', but half of her mind is still in a weird dazed.

 _ _Maybe it's the alcohol doing, 'cause I swear I thought I was__ ** _ _ **slapping**__** _ _someone last night too.__

Ga Eul's new life begun the following week. She had started her job at the hospital. She's a food attendant at the Pediatrics' Department. Her first few days at the hospital made her realize how big life is. Realized how lucky she is to have lived this long and in good health.

The children all have the same sad look in their eyes as Ga Eul tries to start up a conversation or tries to play with them. No matter how she tries to cheer them up everyday, some of them are unresponsive, some are rude, the best she can get is a simple nod. There's even one kid, Lee Min Jin, who refuses to eat anything if it's not her mother's cooking.

Sadness envelops Ga Eul's heart thinking of the situation the kids are in. She promised to herself to do anything to bring back the happiness in those kids' lives.

 _ _Maybe I should start by bringing small toys. Kids loves toys, I'm sure they'll start playing when they see the toys.__

Ga Eul's busy thinking of ways to entertain the patients, she didn't catch Woo Bin's question.

"How about you Ga Eul-yang?"

By the mention of her name, Ga Eul lifts her eyes to look at Woo Bin.

"Huh?"

"I said what are you going to perform at the wedding?"

Ga Eul, Woo Bin and Yi Jeong were sitting at the pastry shop they usually visit even back when they were still in high school. The two gentlemen saw her walking at the street and asked her to join them eat their favorite bread.

"Perform?" Ga Eul has no idea what the two were talking about.

"Yeah. We are going to perform for the newly weds. What would be yours?" Yi Jeong raised his eyebrows, as if challenging Ga Eul.

"Oh I can't. I don't have any talent."

Woo Bin and Yi Jeong chuckles.

"Come on Ga Eul-yang, I know you have one." Woo Bin grins at her.

Shaking her head, Ga Eul bites her lips, just imagining herself alone in front of hundreds of people is making her nervous. She thinks she'll faint even before the MC will call her name.

"You can sing while Ji Hoo plays the piano, if you want." Woo Bin suggested.

"I don't sing."

"Violin?" Yi Jeong asks.

She shook her head.

"Ballet?" Woo Bin asks.

She shook her head again, sighing. It only shows how boring and untalented she is.

Woo Bin suddenly flicked his fingers. "Ah! How about we dance together?"

"Dance?" Yi Jeong and Ga Eul chorused.

"Oh no I don't dance too, Woo Bin sunbae." Shaking her hands in front of her.

"It's easy Ga Eul. I will teach you how. What do you wanna dance? Waltz? Jazz? Hip-hop? Or perhaps sexy dance." Woo Bin wiggles his eyebrows at her.

A mental image of Ga Eul and Woo Bin flashed through Yi Jeong's mind. Woo Bin guiding her to the dance, Woo Bin placing his hands on her hand and waist, Woo Bin pulling her body close to his.

"Yah! You can't do that to Ga Eul-yang!" The shocked expression on his friends' faces tells Yi Jeong that he had said that out loud.

"Why not? It's just a dance. It's not like someone will get mad. She's single and I'm __always__ single. I don't see the problem." Woo Bin explains his point to his best friend while hiding a sly grin. He had predicted this reaction from his Casanova friend.

Yi Jeong can't take back what he said anymore. "I-It doesn't suit her."

"What suits me then, sunbae?"

Ga Eul stares at him questioningly as she waits for his opinion while Woo Bin is with an obvious grin of amusement on his face. How did he end up in this situation?

He cleared his throat, it had gone dry a few seconds ago. "Don't you have work today? Come on let's go, I'll drive you to the hospital. I have something to ask Ji Hoo anyway."

Woo Bin had to cover his mouth before a chuckle escapes his lips. He can't contain his amusement seeing his friend's flustered face at his extreme lame way of avoiding the topic at hand.

"Do I really need to perform, sunbae?" Ga Eul asks as they drive through the highway.

"Yes. It's our special gift to the couple." Yi Jeong is making sure to focus his eyes on the road and not to his passenger.

"But I don't know what to do, I don't sing, I don't dance, I can't play any musical instrument. I don't even know how to use a harmonica!"

Yi Jeong chuckles. "You're selling yourself short here, Ga Eul-yang. I'm sure we can find something you can perform __alone."__

Emphasizing the last part.

"How about you sunbae?" she turns her head towards him so she's facing the side of him. "Saxophone?"

"Too predictable, isn't? How about I sing for a change?"

Ga Eul's eyes grew wide from hearing this. "You can sing too?!"

Yi Jeong tilts his head sideways to flash her his signature smirk. "I'm a man of many talents, Ga Eul-yang."

She rolled her eyes, with raised eyebrow she challenged him. "Let's here it then."

"What?"

"Sing something right now."

"Don't you want it to be surprise?"

"But I'm really curious. I want to know if your claim is true." Now she's the one with a smirk.

"But Ga Eul-yang, if I sing to you ….you might fall in love with me."

Ga Eul started laughing. After being friends with Yi Jeong for some years now, Ga Eul doesn't see him as the F4 Casanova that he is. She sees him as Yi Jeong, a small lost puppy with a cute smile. If she didn't get rejected from him countless times before, she would have thought he's flirting with her.

"I've watched a lot of singers but haven't fallen in love with them. I think I'll survive."

"Yes, but you haven't heard So Yi Jeong sing."

"You know Yi Jeong sunbae, sometimes it's nice to be modest too."

Yi Jeong turn his head up, laughing out loud at her remark. Ga Eul got worried for a second because he's not looking at the road but then again Yi Jeong is a great driver, he can drive and get home safely even drunk.

"Come on, sunbae. Sing."

He shakes his head, calming his self from laughing.

But Ga Eul is not easy to shake off, something he knows well. "How about if I close my eyes? I'll pretend I'm just listening to the radio."

Yi Jeong looks at her. "You won't peek?"

She chuckles. __Sometimes Yi Jeong__ _ _sunbae is such a kid.__ She nodded her head and closes her eyes, waiting for him to start already.

And so he did. Seeing Ga Eul's face with her eyes closed is bringing back the memory of that night when they were by the beach. He doesn't want to linger on that thought so he just started singing the last song he had listened to on his phone. When he finished, she opened her eyes, bobbing her head slowly.

"Not bad, sunbae."

Yi Jeong laughs. "No need to pretend you're not impressed, you know." He said with a cocky grin.

"Oh I'm impressed. It's just …"

"It's just what?"

"I feel like something's missing." Her brows had a frown, thinking deeply.

Missing? Did he hit a flat note there? __I got the lyrics right,__ ** _ _ **right**__** _ _?__ "What's missing?"

"I don't know, emotion maybe? You're voice is really cool but warm at the same time but if feels like ….like it has no feelings. You know what I mean?"

He shook his head.

"It's like you're singing to impress and not to express."

Yi Jeong gasped quietly as he turns to look at her. Ga Eul described exactly what he did. He was not really focusing on the feeling and message of the song when he sang it, he was monitoring his vocals and when to hit the right notes of the song. Obviously, Ga Eul noticed it and saw through him. She always does.

"Well that's just what I think sunbae. Maybe you can ask Ji Hoo sunbae for some pointers if you're really planning on singing at the wedding." Ga Eul rolled down her window to let the morning air fill inside the car.

"Ji Hoo?"

"Yeah. He's very good at singing. Full of soul."

"When did you hear him sing?"

"The other day at the hospital. There was a patient of his, she's scared of needles and Ji Hoo sunbae sings to her to calm her. It's really sweet of him."

He might be the F4 Casanova but in all honesty, Ji Hoo has his special ways with the ladies. He's the odd one out of the four and the ladies dig for his mysterious aura. Ji Hoo rarely sings in front of an audience, he has good singing voice but he usually prefers playing the violin or the piano but back when they were in middle school at Shinwha, Ji Hoo serenades a girl out of a bet the four of them had. To say the least, that girl had become Ji Hoo's fans' club president up to this date. That's how good he is.

He glanced sideways to Ga Eul. She's smiling quietly as she gazes out at the window. Her smile, it's warm and light. __Does this mean she likes Ji Hoo now?__

Then she gasped and started tagging on his arm sleeve. "Sunbae let's take this road." She said, pointing at the next turn. "It's a shortcut Ji Hoo sunbae and I took yesterday."

 _ _And he gives her rides now__ _ _too?!__

When they arrived at the hospital, Yi Jeong went straight to his best friend's office. Ji Hoo's not there yet but he waited inside, slightly playing with the pendulum and the gravity defying small globe Ji Hoo had on his desk.

Ji Hoo smiles upon seeing his visitor. "How is it going, best man?"

Yi Jeong sighed and shook his head, "Crazy. Jun Pyo's turning me into a wedding planner. Soon, Ga Eul and I can put up our own wedding events."

Ji Hoo laughs. __Typical Jun Pyo.__

He went to sit behind his desk and puts down the files he had in his hands. Since he got a visitor, might as well have a little break. Yi Jeong on the other hand is not really there for a chat. He cleared his throat and went straight to the purpose of his visit.

"Ji Hoo-ya, I want to ask you something."

Ji Hoo looks up from his papers and waited for the question.

"Is it possible for a person not to have hangover after heavy drinking the night before?"

Yi Jeong's been thinking about this since that day after his drinking session with a certain heartbroken girl. Ji Hoo's the safest person to ask, given that he is a doctor and out of his three pals he is the most sane one. He can't really ask Jan Di about it, she might add two and two and figure out who he was pertaining to.

Ji Hoo was confused for a second but the serious look on Yi Jeong's face tells him he means business. The look he's giving him makes him feel like this is a life and death matter so he gave the best answer he can.

"I'm not sure but I'll do a research about it."

Yi Jeong let out a sigh, like a big lump was lifted from his chest. He nods his head.

Ji Hoo removes his eyeglasses, puts it down on his table and crossed his fingers in front of him, surveying his friend intently. "It seems pretty important to you."

"Huh?"

"You personally went here just to ask that. Is it someone I know?"

"Oh it's nothing. I just got curious." He stood up and started going to the door. It's always not a good thing whenever Ji Hoo asks too many questions. That boy is a killer genius.

"Take your time researching, it's not really important. Just …just let me know if you find something interesting." He tried to end it coolly. He opens the door, smile to his friend and waves goodbye but before he closes the door he swings it open again, peeking his head inside.

"You're going to play the piano at the wedding…. _ _right__?"

*89*


	6. Lesson Number 5

Lesson #5

Welcome New People

[ ANDROPHOBIA – a condition of which one experiences an abnormal fear of men. __I got it, you were hurt, you were betrayed but that doesn't mean all men will do the same.__ ]

Ga Eul enters Min Jin's hospital room.

The 15 years old patient lays at her bed, staring outside of her window. She didn't look up when Ga Eul pushed the food trolley inside her room.

"Good morning Lee Min Jin! Time for breakfast!"

Silence.

Ga Eul clapped her hand. "Ah! Min Jin-ah I brought some of my old toys with me. Look." She opens her bag and pulled out a pink pig hand puppet. She sits at Min Jin's bed extending her arm to her so she can see the toy she had.

"Her name is Kara. She's a dear friend of mine." Ga Eul waves the puppet in front of Min Jin but she refuses to look at it.

Ga Eul inserts her hand to the puppet's body, cleared her throat and changes her voice. "Annyeong! I'm Kara, nice to meet you. Would you like to play today?"

Min Jin turns her eyes at the puppet then slowly looks up at the smiling Ga Eul. "Seriously, you're annoying." She turns her eyes again at the toy. "Is that even a toy? And what do you think of me, five years old?"

"I brought another toy!" Ga Eul jumps up from the bed and grabs the yoyo in her bag, she's suppose to give it to another patient but since Min Jin didn't like the puppet she'll try this. She went back to Min Jin and played with the yoyo.

"Look, it lights up if you hit it hard." She excitedly demonstrates it to Min Jin.

Min Jin returns her eyes back to her window and Ga Eul knows it would mean she will not talk to her more just like what she does everyday.

With a sigh, she puts back the toys inside her bag, places Min Jin's food tray at her bedside table and left the room.

 _ _I'll try it again tomorrow.__

"No luck with Ms. Brat?" Jae Ra, Ga Eul's workmate asks as she sees her enter the kitchen with a dejected look.

"Don't call her that. She's just depressed and lonely that's why she's being unfriendly and her views in life changed because of her condition. What she needs right now is someone who can play with her. Someone she can talk to."

"Well, good luck with that. She's been here since before I started here and I've tried everything but nothing. You're free to do whatever you want just don't count me in." says Lizzy, one of the nurses.

"Where are her parents anyway?"

"Business. Min Jin came from a rich family, which of course explains why she's such a brat." says Jae Ra.

Ga Eul sighed again. She got five over-the-top rich friends too and it's true that they could be brats sometimes especially Gu Jun Pyo but she believes there's more to Min Jin's misery than just her condition.

"Yah, Jae Ra, you're in tonight, right?" Lizzy asks, changing the subject.

"I am so in! I can't even wait for my shift to end so I can get ready for tonight!"

"Ga Eul-ssi, you're coming too, right?" Lizzy asks her.

"Huh?"

"I heard some of them are working at the Neurology Department! And I believe Dr. Yoon Ji Hoo's coming as well!" Jae Ra's almost jumping from her excitement.

"Ji Hoo sunbae?"

"Yes, Ga Eul! And that's Dr. Yoon sunbae to you. Super hot F4 Dr. Yoon sunbae but maybe tonight we can start calling him Ji Hoo sunbae. You're coming with us tonight, right? Su Jin says there would be four guys so we need four girls and since you said you're single, I thought it would be nice to tag you along." says Lizzy.

"But don't get Dr. Yoon sunbae, okay. Tonight, he will be mine." says Jae Ra.

"Tonight?"

"Yes. So dress up nicely but not too nice, you know what I mean? We don't want to give them the impression that we're desperate. We'll meet at the entrance of that new Japanese restaurant downtown, 7pm."

"What for?"

Jae Ra rolled her eyes at the still clueless Ga Eul. "Blind date of course!"

Yi Jeong shifts his eyes to his side where a pretty lady is sitting at the passenger seat of his white SUV. She's uh …how does he put it, dressed up nicely? Elegant yet revealing clothes matched with shoes Yi Jeong considers to be deadly, accessories around her neck, wrists and ears, brownish hair that cascades through her see-through back and a smile that makes the guys turn their heads when she walks in.

In one word, she's hot.

Yi Jeong turns his eyes back to the road again. He should feel excited about his date with this gorgeous lady beside him but he can't find himself getting giddy because of it. Maybe because it's a date he didn't initiated to begin with.

He stopped as the red-light flashes above them. He turns his head to her and smiles which she answers with a smile as well. He waited for her to say something but doesn't seem to be happening so he just turns to look back at the road. __This is going to be a long night,__ he sighed.

He was about to come up with possible ways to cut this date short when his eyes caught a familiar face from the group of people entering a restaurant at the side of the street.

With a few found excitement, Yi Jeong makes a turn to his left as the green-light turns on.

"Where are we going?" the lady beside him asks.

"You don't mind sushi, do you?" he asks her with his sweetest smile.

Yi Jeong almost laughed when she shakes her head, staring at his face with a stunned look, he's half expecting to see drool from her mouth.

They parked in front of the restaurant and went inside. His date woke up from his charms upon seeing the place he had brought her.

"What is this place?" she said as she clings at Yi Jeong's arm, waiting for the receptionist to arrange a table for them.

 _"_ _ _Tsukame Rarenai."__ Yi Jeong reads the name of the establishment at the backdrop of the reception area. He bits his lips, containing his grin as he looks at the resto's logo.

"What?"

"Tsukame Rarenai, that's the name of this resto." he said as the receptionist assists them to a less crowded area. It's impressive how they had managed to arrange a nice-looking table for them considering this is not a fine dining.

Yi Jeong helps his date to her seat and then sits at the other side. The table is small with no pre-arranged cutleries or any kind of plate, just a plain standard grill in the middle. His date stares at it with a sour look.

 _ _At least now the night is starting to have more life.__

An employee approached them and bows, he gave them two sets of menu.

"Why are we here?" she asked him, not even daring to look at the menu.

"We're going to eat." He answered in a cool and calm way.

"Here?" she raised her eyebrow, looking around the restaurant and even shrugged when she looks up at the waiter.

"You said you're up for anything. I thought it would be nice to try something new."

"Yeah, but …this is not what I have in mind."

Yi Jeong can't hide that he's enjoying watching his date cringe as she scans the place even more. He turns his eyes to the menu so she will not notice and decided to order food for the both of them.

Ga Eul is not having a great night in contrary. Lizzy, Jae Ra and Su Jin excused themselves from their dates and went to the washroom, she had no choice but to run after them, not really wanting to be left with their dates alone.

"What the hell! You said Dr. Yoon sunbae will be here?!" Jae Ra shrieks at Su Jin the moment they entered the washroom.

"Yeah! And some of the doctors at the Neurology Department, those are not doctors! They're just Nurse Aids, not even a real nurse!" Lizzy yells.

"Yah! I didn't say Dr. Yoon sunbae will be here! I said some of the employees from Dr. Yoon's clinic will be." Su Jin responded with the same anger.

"What's wrong with Nurse Aids? It's better than jobless." says Ga Eul, she had seen this one coming. She texted Ji Hoo before joining this so-called 'group blind date'. He confirms that he was not invited to any particular dates, in fact he had an operation scheduled right at this hour. Even though it was just his first residency year at the hospital, he and Jan Di had been regarded as highly qualified and most of the time they were invited to assist in operations already. She didn't mention this to her co-workers though, it seems that they have no knowledge of his friendship to Ji Hoo and she believes it would be best to keep it that way.

"Don't tell me you liked them, Ga Eul?" Lizzy asks.

"I'm not saying I like them. I'm just saying that even if they're not doctors that doesn't mean they're bad people."

"Since you like them so much why don't you go back and date all of them." says Jae Ra. She flips her phone open and dialed.

"Who are you calling?" Su Jin asks.

"Joo Hunnie. I would rather go clubbing with him than spend the rest of my Friday night with those losers."

A couple of ladies went inside the washroom, giggling. "He's sooo handsome!"

"I know right! He looks like an idol!"

"No! He's even more handsome than idols! Did you see his dimpled smile? Eeeeiiiiiii!"

Ga Eul and her co-workers have to cover their ears from the girls' screams. "YAH! YAH! YAH!" Jae Ra yells at them.

The two girls who seem to be in their late teens stopped from screaming and apologized then left the washroom immediately.

When the ladies got back to their dates, some of the customers were standing on their sits, craning their necks at the other side of the resto.

"What's going on?" Lizzy asks as they take their seats.

"I think there's a celebrity over there." says one of their dates.

"Are they filming a drama or a movie right now?" Jae Ra stretches her neck upward so she can have a glimpse of the celebrities.

"I don't think so. I don't see any cameras in there. It's probably some lame celebrities on a date trying to disguise as ordinary people." says the guy opposite Lizzy.

"Too bad the crowd recognized them." says the guy in front of Su Jin.

Ga Eul, just like the rest of the diners, is trying to find a good angle to have a glimpse of the celebrity. There was a beautiful woman at the very last table at the corner.

 _ _Wow. She looks like an angel.__

"Wah, she's so pretty!" says Jae Ra's date.

"Yah! If she's so pretty why don't you date her!" Jae Ra yelled at him.

"With that kind of beauty do you think she will even look at me?"

"Oh yeah, you're right. She's __waaaay__ over your league." says Jae Ra.

"But you know what they say, pretty girls end up with average guys." says Lizzy's date.

"Yeah, that's why we're dating you guys." Jae Ra retorted.

Ga Eul's only half listening to the conversation happening with her companions, she's intrigued at the pretty lady's date. He had his back to the rest of the restaurant but he looked familiar to her. His hair, his nape, his shoulders, even his crisp suit screams familiarity to Ga Eul. If that guy has a single ear pierce on his left ear, she wouldn't be surprised but she's too far away from them to clearly see.

 _ _It can't be Yi Jeong__ _ _sunbae.__

The pretty lady is a good give away that it was indeed Yi Jeong but why would he bring his date here? It would be impossible to see any members of the F4 at this kind of establishment. The place is just not F4 material.

Ga Eul rubs her eyes, they might be deceiving her. Lately she's been in the constant company of So Yi Jeong because of the wedding preparations, his features were stuck on her mind. She chuckles to herself.

"The appearance will catch you but it's the attitude that will keeps you in."

Ga Eul whipped her head back to their table, it was the guy in front of her who said that, technically it was her date.

"Yeah, and you know what they say, it's better to date average-looking girls that stress yourself with a pretty one." says Jae Ra's date.

"So you were saying we're not pretty." Jae Ra counters back at him.

Ga Eul sighed. Is it going to be like this for the rest of the night? She looked down at her untouched food. It looks delicious but she's not into Japanese stuff. She prefers Korean, one of the many 'common' things about her.

"Your friend doesn't seem to be in a good spirit."

Ga Eul looks up, her date was talking to her. After her (twice) ex-boyfriend Su Pyo and her old crush Yi Jeong, Ga Eul had never looked at other guys with romantic views, she felt nervous on talking to other men. Her misfortunes with her ex-boyfriend and from her rejections from Yi Jeong, a small fear had started forming in her chest.

She grabbed her orange juice, quickly sipped two gulps before answering. "She's actually being considerate to your friend."

Ga Eul was surprised when he suddenly laughed. She looked at the others, they were talking to their dates as well, except Jae Ra and her date who seems to be bickering, she giggles, those two reminds her of Jan Di and Jun Pyo.

"If she's being __considerate__ then I don't want to see her get mad." He said, still laughing watching the two argue. "If they'll end up together, how are we going to manage being around them?"

"They're not so bad." She said, joining his amusement. "I have friends who fights louder than them."

He looks back at Ga Eul, eyes wide in shock. "And they're couples?"

She nodded. "Yep, about to get married in June actually."

"Wha-" he was left speechless. They both turn to look at Jae Ra and her date, still bickering and when they turn their eyes at each other again, both burst into laughter.

 _ _Maybe this date wasn't so bad after all.__

"Aren't you bothered?"

Yi Jeong looks up from his tempura to his date. She had her chopsticks in her hand but her food is still untouched.

"Bothered about what?"

She gave him a dissatisfied look but didn't answer. She picks up a sushi from the serving plate, smells it and with closed eyes took the smallest bite Yi Jeong had ever seen in his life. He had to drink his iced tea to suppress his laughter. He should have recorded it on his phone, he and Woo Bin would die of laughter from watching it, no doubt.

Yi Jeong turned his attention back to his food when she opened her eyes, she looks like she's ready to puke. She stood up. "Excuse me." she stormed out and headed to the washroom. Yi Jeong had to cover his mouth from laughing.

 _ _Thanks Ga Eul-yang for making my night filled with comedy.__

He turns his head over his shoulder to look at Ga Eul's table. She's engrossed chatting with the guy opposite her which he assumes is her date among the four men. The man said something and it made her laugh.

Something inside Yi Jeong stirred. Why does he feel like he doesn't like what he saw? He stares at her for a couple more seconds before turning back to their table. He took another drink, wishing that strange feeling will go away.

His date is back and his mood was lifted again on what she said.

"I think I need to go home."

"Really? Why?" he acted like he was disappointed.

"I don't feel well, I think it's because of the food." She eyes the food in front of them with disgust like they are the grossest thing in the world.

"Aw that's too bad. After this I was hoping we can go ice skating."

"Ice what?!"

"I know a good ice skating rink near the Marriott Hotel downtown." It didn't go unnoticed that her eyes sparkle at the mention of a hotel.

"Ice skating?"

"Yeah, at the __public__ ice skating rink."

Her face turned from excitement to disappointment in nanosecond.

"My car's waiting for me outside, you don't have to drive me home." she said before walking out on him without even a simple smile.

Ga Eul rubs her hands together as they wait for a cab outside the restaurant. They didn't even notice that it was already time to go home. Jae Ra and her date first got a taxi and then they were gone. How the two managed to agree on taking the same cab is a mystery to all of them. Su Jin's date has a car so he offered her a ride home. Lizzy ditched her date the moment a cab stopped in front of her, leaving the poor guy to walk towards the train station.

"I had fun tonight."

Ga Eul turns to her date with a smile. It was actually not bad for a blind date. She had fun talking to …

"Wait, I didn't catch your name earlier." She said as the taxi stopped for them.

"Jun Baek, that's the name you're going to scream in bed."

"What?"

"So, your place or mine?" he asks as he opens the cab door for Ga Eul.

"What?"

"Ow come on, Ga Eul-ssi. No need to still act all innocent. You got me already. I suppose my place, right? You look like you still live with your parents." He surveys her from her toes and up.

"What did you say?!"

Jun Baek gave her a reassuring smile just like what he did during their normal conversation back at the resto. "Don't worry, I have lost of condoms at home. You can choose any flavors you want." He let go of the taxi door and stepped closer to Ga Eul, pulling her waist towards him. "Or we can do it raw, if you like." He whispers.

 _ _Pak.__

Jun Baek fell to the ground, his mouth bleeding as he looks up with wide eyes at the person who just landed a punch in his face.

*89*


	7. Lesson Number 6

Lesson #6

Learn the Way of the Jungle

[ __Act like a__ ** _ _ **lady**__** _ _, think like a__ ** _ _ **man**__** _ _.__ – Best and briefest explanation. Ever. ]

 _"_ _ _I had fun tonight."__

Yi Jeong just stepped out of Tsukame Rarenai when he heard her voice. He didn't have to look to know it belongs to Ga Eul. He can take a guess that she and her date's waiting for a taxi. He took a deep breath before started walking because he suddenly had the urge to give her a ride home and the prospect of leaving her date behind feels more satisfying than he thought it would.

"Wait, I didn't catch your name earlier."

"Jun Baek, that's the name you're going to scream in bed."

His feet stopped. __What did he say?__

"So, your place or mine?"

Yi Jeong turns around, Ga Eul's date is holding the taxi door for her while sporting a smile.

"What?" he heard her say.

"Aw come on, Ga Eul-ssi. No need to still act all innocent. You got me already. I suppose my place, right? You look like you still live with your parents." Yi Jeong saw his eyes going up from her feet to her body then to her face. The bastard even bites his lip!

"What did you say?!"

Yi Jeong's body were frozen. He can't believe what he's hearing.

"Don't worry, I have lost of condoms at home. You can choose any flavors you want." He took a step closer to Ga Eul, snaked his arm on her waist, pulling her to his body. "Or we can do it __raw__ , if you like."

 _ _Son of a bitch!__

Yi Jeong ran towards them and swings his fist to his face but someone beat him to it.

Chu Ga Eul.

"You're disgusting!" she yells at him.

Ga Eul turns around to run away from him but Yi Jeong is right behind her and he caught her body as she stumbles to his chest. She looks up at him. She gasped upon recognition. "S-Sunbae."

"Wait here." He steadied her on her feet then squatted down to the bastard on the ground. He grips his collar as the man stares at him with fear.

"If you ever lay a hand on __my__ girl, I swear to God it would be the last thing you'll ever do." he said to him in a tone just higher than a whisper.

He let go of his collar, dropping his worthless body on the ground. He stood up, removes his coat and swings it around Ga Eul's shoulders. He put his hands on each side of her arms and guides her towards his car.

"You can say it, sunbae."

They had parked in front of a higher ground, a quieter place to calm Ga Eul. With hot chocolate beverage in her hands, Ga Eul sadly smiles as she stares up at the sky.

"Say what?" with hands inside his pocket, leaning at the hood of his car, Yi Jeong turned sideways to look at her.

"You can say that I'm the unluckiest person in the world when it comes to love."

She said it so quietly and so calmly it felt like it didn't bother her but Yi Jeong knows the truth.

"Not quite, some still had it worse."

Ga Eul chuckles without humor. "That may be true, but I bet they're not as stupid as I am."

"Ga Eul-yang you're not stupid."

She turns her eyes to look at him. Yi Jeong's surprised she's not in tears. "You don't have to say that to make me feel better, you know."

"You know I'm not that kind of person."

They were silent for a few minutes before she speaks again. "I suppose I get why you're a playboy."

Yi Jeong didn't answer back. He's good at sweet talking and whatnot but serious talk is not his line of expertise. It's Ji Hoo's. But adding his 4-dimensional friend in the picture is not something he would like to do as of the moment.

He wishes he can say something or do something to lighten up the mood. He doubts alcohol would do the trick and as much as he doesn't mind being slapped by Ga Eul, his cheeks would not appreciate it.

"You don't suppose we can have another Jack Daniels this time?"

He flinched upon hearing his own thoughts from her. __Can she read minds now?__

"No. No alcohol for you."

Ga Eul sighed next to him, turning her eyes to look up at the starless sky again. "Yeah, alcohol would not solve anything anyway."

Yi Jeong opens his mouth to say something but Ga Eul beat him to it again. "And don't say make over will because seriously sunbae, it won't."

He chuckles. "How 'bout boxing? I didn't know you can hit people." __Aside from slapping me of course.__

"Yi Jeong sunbae, I've been friends with Geum Jan Di since pre-school." Jan Di's name is an explanation by itself.

He laughs, he gets what she means. "Let me see that hand." He reaches out his hand for her.

Now that Yi Jeong mentions it, Ga Eul felt a tingling pain in her hand especially at her knuckles. She let him examines it. A purple-ish shade had started to form at the point of her knuckles. She had hit him pretty hard.

"What are you smirking at?"

Yi Jeong traces his fingers at the bruise part. "I'm proud of you Ga Eul-yang. I was about to beat him but you got him first." He looks up at her still with his signature smirk. "Looks like my damsel in distress no longer needs rescuing."

She narrowed her eyes at him. His smirk reminded her of one thing. She pulls her hand from him. "It's because of men like you there are ladies like me who's always in distress."

"What?" Yi Jeong looks at her blankly. Why is he getting the blame all of a sudden?

"If there are no playboys in this planet women would be worry free. We don't need to cry over unfaithful men. We don't need to get hurt and be crushed. There won't be a single brokenhearted girl in the world!"

"Yah, women also cheat! And don't blame this on just our species. Women are good at playing as much as men does."

"So, you were saying let's just all play with each others' hearts then?!"

"That's not-" he took a deep breath. "Look, I'm not saying you should be …" his eyes shifting from left to right, searching for the right word but can't think of anything "you shouldn't be… _ _like me.__ ****But**** it would be better if …if you're not so naïve. You're too easy to be a target. You have to show you're not easily fooled."

Yi Jeong watch as her expression softens. Ga Eul digested what he said and it made sense to her.

"It's a Jungle out there, Ga Eul-yang. You need to be ready in facing the predators or else they will just eat you up alive." He put his hands on her shoulders. "We adore nice pretty girls but we like our woman to be dangerous too, you know."

"Dangerous?"

"Yeah."

Now that he said it, he's starting to regret it. What if Ga Eul turns into a female version of himself? What if Ga Eul will start flirting with lots of men? What if she will like the game too much she will forget who she really is?

"So, if someone flirts with me, I need to punch them in the face first?"

 _ _Yes! Please do that!__

"No. No, what I mean is, you need to think in a guy's perspective. There are ways to check if the guy is into you or he just wants to play with you."

Ga Eul's face crunch up in confusion. "How do I do that, sunbae?"

His smile returns. _"_ _ _That, Chu Ga Eul , is the right question."__

"GUYS! I'm so glad you could come!" Ha Jae Kyung almost fly from the doorsteps of her house from her excitement. She jumped right into Jan Di and Ga Eul's arms, making the two girls stumble in their feet.

"Unnie!"

"Welcome to my aunt and uncle's farm! It's so nice here, isn't?! Jan Di-ah, Ga Eul-yang, close your eyes and smell the fresh air." She demonstrates and encourages the two to follow.

"Ahhhh! Soooo nice!" she exclaims.

Woo Bin covers his ears, shaking them with his hands as he cringes at Jae Kyung. "Still loud as ever."

Jae Kyung opens her eyes and glares at Woo Bin. "Yah! Close your mouth and cover your nose! You're not allowed to breathe the air!"

"You don't own the air, woman." He retorted.

"It's passing through our farm so it's now mine." She countered, hands at her hips as she widens her eyes at Woo Bin. When Woo Bin didn't comply Jae Kyung jumped on his back and tries to cover his face with her own hands.

"Yah! Get off me, Monkey!" Woo Bin exclaims as he wiggles his body to shake off Jae Kyung.

Ji Hoo, Jun Pyo and Yi Jeong can't help but to laugh at their friends then they did a fist bump then tries to hide their grins which Ga Eul had noticed. She caught Yi Jeong's eyes, he shook his head and puts his index finger on his lips, telling her to keep quiet.

 _ _Those three are up to something.__

One of the perks of being friends with F4 is their unlimited vacation trips. May it be short or long, each trip is always filled with fun, food and bonding. Over the course of time, Jan Di and Ga Eul got used to it.

One afternoon they got an invitation from Jae Kyung at her country side farm which they all happily accepted and now here they are in the middle of a rural area somewhere south of the country.

After the wrestling match, the whole gang went inside the farm house. Woo Bin now wears a mask on his face, though Ga Eul has no idea where it come from but she be it was Jae Kyung's doing. They met Jae Kyung's aunt and uncle who had prepared a sumptuous food for them which they happily shared over lunch. After settling their luggage at their perspective rooms -boys in one room, girls in another room, much to Jun Pyo's annoyance- Jae Kyung offered a tour to the whole farm and then before dinner she told them they will attend at the Harvest Festival at the plaza.

None of them had been on this festival before and when they arrived, their eyes grew from all the treats, games and rides scattered around the main plaza. The boys went off to the sports booths while the girls went to the souvenir shops.

They were having a blast, especially the boys who looked like it was their first time playing like this in public.

Jan Di got interested with the firing booth, she tries it with Jun Pyo's assistance as the rest of the F4 joins the game. Yi Jeong won the round and got a small corn stuffed toy. Jae Kyung wants to try it as well so she took Yi Jeong's gun and demands her turn. Woo Bin, who's playing next to her kept shooting the wolves faster than Jae Kyung can even aim at them leaving her with zero score.

Jae Kyung's about to complain when a pretty lady approaches Woo Bin.

"That looks fun. Too bad I don't know how to play it." says the lady.

Woo Bin smiles at her flirtatiously. "It's easy. Come on, I'll show you." Ga Eul saw Jae Kyung's eyes roll from hearing this.

They were expecting him to step out of the firing range but he didn't, instead, he pulls the girl softly to get inside his arms and positions her to hold the gun.

 _ _Gosh, they're even sweeter than Jan Di and Jun Pyo.__

"Real smooth, eh?" Yi Jeong said as he and Ga Eul watch Woo Bin demonstrates the use of the gun. Jae Kyung on the other hand takes advantage that her opponent is distracted and busy flirting so she won this round.

"Pointer Number 1 – Eyes."

Ga Eul turns to Yi Jeong with a questioning look.

Yi Jeong turns to her and smiles. "Look at his eyes."

She did what she was told. "Now look at Jun Pyo's eyes." Yi Jeong turns her face towards the couple at the other booth.

She gasped the moment it registers in her brain. __Wow.__

"The eyes are the windows of our soul. You can tell if the person is sincere just by looking at their eyes. Your mouth can say a lie but your eyes can never tell a lie."

The way the two guys stare at the woman beside them are different. Jun Pyo's eyes holds adoration and love while Woo Bin's eyes screams flirting. Ga Eul had not noticed it before. She knows there's a difference when a man is in love and when a man is just attracted or interested. It's so obvious, how did she not see it before?

After the firing game, the gang moved on to the rides but sadly none of them got the chance to enjoy it. F4 would not allow them.

"Have you seen those materials? They looked like they're about to fall in just a gust of wind!" Jun Pyo yells at the persistent Jan Di, Jae Kyung and Ga Eul,

Ga Eul and Yi Jeong's waiting for her order of burger when Yi Jeong taps her shoulder and points at the three ladies lining up at the donut stall behind them.

"Pointer Number 2 – Packaging."

"Huh?"

"Men are consumers. We buy depends on what we want and what we need. Women are like donuts. Some are plain, some are glazed, some are frosted and there are some who's just special." Yi Jeong explains.

The vendor gave her order as Yi Jeong pays for it and continues to elaborate his explanations because Ga Eul still looked confused. "Some like it plain, some like to eat with their eyes and there are some who just can't resist the treat."

"We're still talking about woman, right?"

Yi Jeong chuckles. He leads Ga Eul at one of the side bench and sits there as she eats. "Men hunt according to their preference. Women projects themselves how they wanted others to see them. It's a matter of choices." She took a bite while staring at the ladies he was pointing with a blank expression.

Yi Jeong points at the woman at the food cart wearing simple shirt and jeans, then he points at the lady wearing a mini skirt and sexy top, then points at the lady in a pretty green cocktail dress. "Packaging."

Slowly, she nods her head, finally getting his point.

Their eyes followed the lady in a dress as she went up the stage. She appears to be a participant of a competition. Yi Jeong and Ga Eul stood up and joined the crowd that had gathered in front of a stage.

"Ms. Harvest 2017." Ga Eul reads the sash in one of the candidates in front as 16 ladies display their beautiful bodies in their elegant cocktail dress.

Yi Jeong raised his hand, showing Ga Eul his three raised digits. She stares at his fingers. "Third. Confidence." He said with a mischievous grin. " _ _Confidence__ is the new sexy."

Nodding her head, she turns back to the candidates up on the stage, smiling and waving at the crowd. She knows she can never do something like this in this lifetime. And this exact reason why she started feeling down.

Confidence.

That's what she's lacking. She always needed a boast and now Yi Jeong is telling her all these pointers so she will be a better version of herself but the question is, can she do it?

Ga Eul knows the first step on achieving this is to face her fears.

Loud cheers from the west side of the plaza caught her attention. Curiosity got her and she went to see the commotion.

All the candidates went inside the backstage as the MC announces that Swimwear is next. Yi Jeong chuckles. __Seriously?__ Swimwear in the middle of a festival?

"Look Ga Eul-yang, they even have swimwear competitio-"

He looked over his shoulder. Ga Eul is not there anymore.

"Ga Eul-yang? Ga Eul-yang? Chu Ga Eul!"

Some of the people close by glared at him from yelling at their faces. "Sorry." He smiles apologetically.

He narrowed his eyes to scan the crowd for that familiar body and after a few seconds he found her. Sometimes it amazes him on how easily he can spot her even in the sea of people. She's running towards the large crowd gathered at the west side of the plaza.

"Yah, Chu Ga Eul! Why did you left me there?" Yi Jeong asks once he caught up with her. He just noticed they had joined the rest of their friends. He looked at the place they gathered.

There's a chest-tall fence surrounding a large puddle of water and mud and at the center is a raging mechanicalbull.

There's a collective gasped from the crowd as the robotic bull tossed the man riding on its back. The man bounced and the crowd screams as the man flew from the bull and landed on the mud.

"Oh my god! Is he okay?!" Jan Di exclaims.

After a dramatic five seconds, the man stood up raising his hands. Cheers erupted from the crowd.

"He's okay now but he's gonna feel it later." Ji Hoo mutters behind Yi Jeong. Jan Di nodded her head in agreement.

"Alright! Who wants to challenge our mighty Bull next?" the game dealer asks the crowd.

Ga Eul took a deep breath. __This is it.__

She raised her hand. "I do."

Yi Jeong burst out laughing. Their friends on the other hand didn't find it funny.

"What?!"

"Yo, Ga Eul-yang, didn't you see what it did to that man?"

"Are you insane?!"

"Ga Eul what are doing?"

"Wooo! Go Ga Eul-yang! Fighting!" they all turn their eyes at Jae Kyung.

"Yah, Monkey! Did you asked her to do this?!" Woo Bin says accusingly.

"Of course not! But you guys should relax. It's actually fun."

"Your definition of fun is different." says Jun Pyo.

"Nursing broken bones is never fun." says Ji Hoo.

"Pfft! Don't exaggerate, the game's not that bad. It's safe."

"Have you tried this before Unnie?" Ga Eul asks.

"Yep. I didn't win though but it was still fun." Jae Kyung puts her hands in Ga Eul's shoulders. "Avenge me Ga Eul-yang. Teach that bull a lesson. He shouldn't be messing with us girls."

Yi Jeong had expected her to shake her head and finally back out but it surprises him when she nods her head in determination and proceeded towards the entrance to the fence even though they all told her not to.

Before getting inside, Yi Jeong grabbed her arm, stopping her.

"Are you serious?" Now he doesn't find it funny anymore.

"Yes, sunbae. Don't worry it's just a game." She smiles at him to reassure this is not a big deal although her heart's screaming from her chest.

"It's dangerous, Ga Eul-yang."

"You said woman should be dangerous."

 _ _Dammit!__ He knew it! It's not a good idea to teach her how to toughen up. "Not that kind of dangerous." he pleaded.

She shook her head and softly removes his hold on her. "Relax sumbae. It's just a game." and with that she faces the bull that will supposedly make her fears go away.

*89*


	8. Lesson Number 7

Lesson #7

No to Rebound

[ Rebound is a nasty word accompanied by it's nasty meaning. ****Never**** look for a rebound. If you do then you're just looking for a whole new drama. ]

 _ _Good morning sunbae, the invitations were almost done. I emailed them back the latest copy with the corrected names of Jan Di's parents. They said it'll be ready tomorrow morning. Can you pick them up? I have morning shift.__

Ga Eul's text is the first message Yi Jeong reads after waking up.

He scanned through the new messages he received the entire night with his left eye still closed but after seeing one came from Ga Eul, he was suddenly fully awake.

He sighed after reading her message twice. He was expecting this message but the disappointment he just felt confirms his in denial thoughts. He closes the message then went to his photo gallery and clicked at the very last photo he had taken.

It was Ga Eul. She's smiling triumphant at the camera holding a bull image trophy. This picture was taken right after she won from that bull game.

It's been a week since they went to Jae Kyung's country farm. It's been a week since he last saw Ga Eul.

He keeps pushing the thought of missing her. Ga Eul is just a friend. He shouldn't be missing her like this. __Again.__ It's not natural. It's not right.

He locks his phone and tossed it at his side.

Maybe it's because of the wedding preparations. Yeah, that must be it. They've been spending more time together again because of the wedding. It felt like those days when they used to see each other everyday bringing back their egoistical friends together.

Those days were like the golden days, even though they've been through rough times, it was that time Ga Eul still likes him.

He ruffles his hair as if shaking the thought. Ga Eul taught him how to be brave and move on and to live his life with no regrets. He is not doing a good job by going back to those memories.

He turns his head at his night table. A black elegant paper's still laying open beside the lampshade.

An idea popped in his mind, a smirk formed in his lips.

The doorbell rang making Ga Eul jumped. She ran to the door and opened it and was surprised to see who's her visitor.

"Ga Eul-yang."

"Sunbae."

Hair in a messy bun, matching purple tank top and shorts, fluffy slippers and completed with a yellow apron. Yi Jeong had to intake a deep breath as his senses welcomes her. A smile spread to his already beaming face.

"Sunbae, what are you doing here? Didn't you receive my message?" Her eyes are still wide from seeing him on her doorstep so early in the morning. She glances to the wall clock at the living room, it's only 6:30.

"Can't I visit my friend?" Yi Jeong said innocently with those signature puppy dog eyes smile.

She narrowed her eyes at him. __Something's up.__

Yi Jeong laughed. "Come on Ga Eul-yang, aren't you going to invite me inside?"

Ga Eul looked over her shoulder. Her parents are out already and she's in the middle of something important, she don't really think she can do a visitor but nonetheless she sighed and opened the door further for him to enter after all, Ga Eul is anything but rude.

"Thank you." Yi Jeong's relieved she had let him in without further questions. He's not very keen on telling her the main reason of his visit. Not yet.

They stood behind the door, Yi Jeong noticed her little hesitance. __Did I come on a bad time?__

"Uh, you can make yourself at home, sunbae. Have you eaten breakfast yet? I think I have some porridge at the fridge, I can reheat them for you." She offered, although she doubts Yi Jeong will eat that.

"How about you Ga Eul-yang? Did you have your breakfast?"

She shook her head. "No, not yet."

"Ah, you're still cooking." He said, looking at her apron.

"Uhm, yes and no."

"Huh?"

Ga Eul went back to the kitchen, Yi Jeong following behind. The smell of freshly baked bread greets him as he enters the kitchen. The small dining table were full of fruits and vegetables, even the sink if full of stuff still in plastic. Two burners are open, one has a pot with simmering white stuff and the other has a stack of steamer pots.

"Woah, are you going to open up a restaurant, Ga Eul-yang?" he said, peeking at the safest one to look – the fruits.

"This is for the kids." She said as she stirs the simmering food.

"Kids at the hospital?" Ga Eul had mentioned to him the kids she befriended at the hospital. She'd already made a progress of chatting with them and the kids had started opening up to her. He's not surprise though, Ga Eul is an energetic, friendly girl and her smile is infectious.

"No. Kids at the orphanage."

"You work at an orphanage too?" Seriously, she and Jan Di doesn't know how to chill when it comes to work.

Ga Eul laughs, something that made his insides feel a pleasant warm. "No sunbae, I'm a volunteer there."

He shook his head and rolled his eyes. __See, no chill.__

"What are you making?" he took off his coat and placed it at the chair.

"Cheese bread, dumplings, beef, mushroom soup, vegetable rolls and blueberry cheesecake."

"You're going to make all that on your own?"

Ga Eul took a spoon and tasted the soup, she nodded her head then killed the fire. Soup is done. "I've been doing this once every month."

Yi Jeong watch and can't help but be amaze at how she works at the kitchen. She looked like a chef but with more passion and grace. Her movements are precise, she knows exactly what she's going to do. She's into her cooking she barely noticed the presence of him.

Yi Jeong watches with full attention. He enjoyed seeing that frown in her brows when she's lifting the pots or when she's tasting the food. He likes her game-on face and the smile that she makes whenever the food tasted good. Yi Jeong tries to focus on her face alone because no matter how cute she is her body is betraying her.

Ever since that bathroom incident, Yi Jeong had started to notice the tremendous changed on Ga Eul's body. When she had her back at him, Yi Jeong's eyes will marvel at her round firm butt that her shorts are not enough to cover from his hawk eyes. He never finds armpits sexy but Ga Eul has the most flawless one and whenever she's reaching something above her head, he gets a good view of them. He wished he did not put her hair in a bun, her neck is like calling out his name to put his own mark. Yi Jeong's thankful at that apron though, it has kept his eyes away from her chest which he didn't fail to notice her tank top has a low cut and the apron is high enough to cover her. And that __tongue__. Her pink innocent tongue that keeps poking out whenever she's concentrating or getting excited.

It's one of her mannerisms.

It's one of Yi Jeong's __favorite__ mannerism of her.

Yi Jeong adjusted himself, loosening the tie on his neck and taking deep slow breaths. Ga Eul already thinks he's a sex god to the opposite gender, he doesn't want her to think he's a lowlife pervert.

He flinched when he heard her gasp. __Oh shoot, can she see my sudden__ ** _ _ **excitement**__** ** **?****

"I'm sorry sunbae, I had almost forgot you're there. I'm really sorry."

"N-No, i-it's okay." He had to straighten his body, shaking off his thoughts. "I don't want to interrupt you with your cooking."

"I'm so sorry. When I'm done with these we can play a game or watch a movie." She offered as she dumps the dirty dishes at the sink.

"Actually, there's one thing we can do." __Two things but let's not think of that right now.__

"What is it?"

He went back to his coat and pulls out a black envelop. "Oh yeah, the party tonight." She said upon seeing the invitation.

"Good thing you remembered." He said. Today is the 89th Anniversary of the founding of Woo Sung Museum. Ga Eul already has an invitation but he brought another one just in case she forgot.

"Of course, I won't forget. It's at 8 o'clock, right? Don't worry, you'll see me there." Flashing him her radiant smile.

"Actually, I was thinking of maybe going there together." He said it so innocently and it's obvious how he made it sound so casual like it's nothing.

Ga Eul on the other hand stopped from cutting vegetables and look at him with a shock expression but with a hint of grin. Yi Jeong wishes she wouldn't look at him like that. It will not help if he will blush.

She surprised him when she chuckles. "Yah, Yi Jeong sunbae can't get a date tonight? Did hell freezes over?"

Okay, time to defend himself. He had predicted this will come and he had prepared a good explanation. "It's not that. My grandfather had started his schemes of slowly setting me up on dates with the daughters and granddaughters of his business partners just like what happened at that Japanese restaurant and I have no intention of spending a special night with random heiress. I'd rather spend the party with someone I know. Take it as a small favor, Ga Eul-yang."

 _ _Exactly as he practiced.__

"Why is it so special?"

"Because… tonight will be the official turn over of the empire to me."

Ga Eul's eyes widen from hearing the news. She jumps up and down from excitement. "Sunbae congratulations!" she jumps to him putting her arms around his neck and fully hugs him.

Yi Jeong was caught off guard. He didn't expect this reaction from her. He didn't care if she's a little sweaty she still smells wonderful, he hugs her tightly even before his brain will scream at him no.

They broke apart too quickly for Yi Jeong's disappointment. "I'm so happy for you sunbae." She says as she looks up at him. "I'll gladly be your date."

She was so near to him, he wanted to close their gap. With her looking so happy for him, he can't help but be happy too. Taking over the family enterprise is not something he really looks forward too but with Ga Eul's smiles he felt like for once he's doing something right.

"Let me call Ji Hoo sunbae first so he will know I'll be going with you now."

A needle popped his happy bubble. "Ji Hoo?"

Ga Eul went to the table where her purse is and pulled out her phone. "Yeah, the other day he asked if I already have a ride to the party and I said no so he offered."

 _ _Seriously? Ji Hoo? What is wrong with that dude? Is he planning on taking the two best friends hearts?__

Yi Jeong shook his head. No. Ji Hoo's not like that. He's the nicest guy in the world. Too nice he gave up his own happiness for the happiness of others. He's just being the nice guy and a good friend to Ga Eul. That's all.

"I'll tell him." He volunteered before Ga Eul makes the call. "What time are we going to drop these foods at the orphanage?" deliberately changing the subject.

"We?"

"Yeah, since I'm asking you a small favor, wouldn't it be nice for me to do something for you in return?" His lopsided smile is back making Ga Eul forget what they were talking about. After all these years, he still has that affect on her.

"Ga Eul-yang?"

He snaps his fingers in front of her face. She blinked several times. Yi Jeong has to hide his grin. "Uh, l-lunch time, sunbae."

She looked down at her apron as everything went back to focus again. She awkwardly run back to the sink and continued cutting those forgotten vegetables.

Yi Jeong closes the trunk of his orange sports car carefully. It's now full of food inside, he wouldn't want to mess everything she made. He jogs back inside of her house, humming to himself quietly when he heard something. He stopped on his tracks and stopped humming.

 _"_ _ _When I first saw you I already knew__

 _ _There was something inside of you  
Something I thought that I would never find  
Angel of mine"__

 ** _ _ **Is that Ga Eul-yang singing?**__** Yi Jeong leans at the wall next to the door of the kitchen, he inclines his head to hear better.

 _"_ _ _I look at you looking at me  
Now I know why they say the best things are free  
Gonna love you boy you are so fine  
Angel of mine"__

 ** _ _ **It's definitely Ga Eul-yang! She's singing!**__**

Yi Jeong steps inside the kitchen, Ga Eul has her back at him, washing the dishes at the sink as she sings. He closes his eyes as he listens to the angelic voice that is Ga Eul's.

 _"_ _ _How you changed my world you'll never know  
I'm different now, you helped me grow__

 _ _You came into my life  
Sent from above  
When I lost all hope  
You showed me love  
I'm checkin' for you  
Boy you're right on time  
Angel of mine"__

"You have an amazing voice."

Ga Eul gasped. She turns around. Yi Jeong was looking at her with a mixture of admiration and amazement she just knew she's blushing under his gaze.

Yi Jeong walk over to her. "You said you can't sing."

"I said I __don't__ sing but I didn't say I __can't__ sing." She corrected him. He snorted, this is Ga Eul being a smarty pants again.

"You definitely need to sing at the wedding."

Her eyes grew wide. "Oh no sunbae! I can't!" waving her hands in front of her vigorously.

"Why not? Don't you want the rest of the world to hear your angelic voice?"

"There's nothing angelic in my voice Yi Jeong sunbae and you know I have stage fright." She doesn't mind singing at home and alone but singing in front of hundreds of strangers would be a huge problem.

"We can work on that. Remember what we talked about confidence?"

Ga Eul has to look away or else Yi Jeong's blinding smile will cut her from the world again. "I-I'll t-think about it."

They were already in the car going to the orphanage but Yi Jeong is still not dropping the subject.

"Can you sing again?"

"For the last time, NO." she said firmly. She rolls down the window to have some fresh air.

"Aww come on, I sang for you when you asked me to."

"That's a different thing. You were even too proud to showcase yourself.." She pointed the street they were suppose to turn.

"How about later at the party?" he asked as he makes a turn to the street.

"Absolutely not! Yi Jeong sunbae, do you want me die young?!"

Yi Jeong burst out laughing. Aside from his friends, Ga Eul is the only girl who can make him laugh like this. Carefree and no inhibition.

"Alright, alright. I won't ask for tonight I might go dateless if I insisted ****but**** you will sing at the wedding."

"You know I can't sunbae." She said with that sad and uncertain look in her eyes.

"You can and you will. I'll help you." He reassures her.

"How?"

"Just leave it to me."

It only made her worry more. He saw her expression and laughed again. "Relax, Ga Eul-yang. Just trust me on this one and you already know I'm a man of many talents-"

"Yeah, yeah I heard that already but if I die on Jan Di and Jun Pyo sunbae's wedding day I will haunt you for the rest of your life."

They arrived at the orphanage. The two of them brought the food inside and they were welcomed by the nuns and the children. Yi Jeong can tell that they are all excited and happy to see Ga Eul.

It was his first time stepping inside an orphanage, for a second he thought they entered a boarding school.

Ga Eul got busy playing with the kids as Yi Jeong stands in the corner.

"Hyung."

A little boy tugs on his coat. "Yes?"

"Do you know how to play yoyo?" the little boy showed him an old looking yoyo. Yi Jeong bends down and smiles at him. "Yes. I was the best in my class when I was your age."

The little boy's face brightens up, his eyes turns round with excitement. "Can you show me some of your tricks?" he asks eagerly.

Yi Jeong took the toy from him and demonstrated a few of what he remembers. The little boy was amazed, soon enough Yi Jeong is showing him more than a few tricks and the children had started gathering up around them.

Ga Eul felt a hard nudge on her side.

"Yah, Ga Eul-ssi, your boyfriend's pretty good with kids." says Suzy, one of the choir members of the church which is also a volunteer for this event.

"He's not my boyfriend, Suzy." A smile spread in her lips as she watches Yi Jeong interacts with the orphans.

"Really?! Can I get his number then?" says Aira, another volunteer.

Suzy snorted. "You won't stand a chance with him Aira."

"Why not? Is it because he's handsome?"

"No. It's because he's F4's Casanova So Yi Jeong, the So empire heir. No commoner will stand a chance with him."

"But he's hanging out with Ga Eul-ssi." says Aira.

"Friends and girlfriends are totally different."

Aira sighed and pouted as she arranges the food Ga Eul and Yi Jeong brought. Suzy nudge Ga Eul once again but softly this time. "I hope what you're saying is true." She lowered her voice so Aira wouldn't hear.

"Which one?" Ga Eul whispers as well.

"About him not being your boyfriend."

"He's really not." Ga Eul answers truthfully. She knows where her concerns are coming from.

"Good. You just got out of a bad relationship, you ought not to be looking for another one. And it wouldn't really be fair for him if you will use him as a __rebound__."

What Suzy told her still echoes to her mind even after the event was done. It was already near afternoon and they need to get ready for the party.

 _ _Rebound__.

She wasn't thinking of that. She's aware of what it means but never have thought of it. Yi Jeong is her friend, she will never do that to him. Besides, she is not his type, he made it clear few years ago. If he didn't like her back then, what makes her think he will like her this time?

Yi Jeong's driving quietly when he noticed that Ga Eul haven't uttered a word since they left the orphanage.

"You okay?" he asks with concern.

Ga Eul took a deep breath. Tonight is Yi Jeong's night, there's no room for her dramas in life. She turns to look at him, smiles and nodded, perfectly masking her troubled mind. "Where do we go next? My fairy godmothers?"

"Fairy godmothers?" he knew something's bothering her but didn't push it, the day is still long, he can ask her later at the party or at the after party.

"Yep. You wouldn't want your date looking like a rug, would you?"

"Chu Ga Eul, you're not a rug. You're beautiful." He said it with all sincerity he has.

She smiles, she really appreciates her friend's sweet talking. She got used to this part of his charm, she wishes she will get use to his smile as well or his smirks so she wouldn't be caught gawking at him whenever he flashes her that sweet smile of his. And it would be nice if her heart will stop misbehaving too.

"Whatever you say, Mr. Casanova. But seriously Yi Jeong sunbae, where are we going? This is not the way to my house." she said, pointing at the road they are taking.

"Jae Kyung texted me to bring you to her house. I told her __I__ will bring you to the party but she insists on having you there first."

"Ah! There goes my fairy godmother! I wonder if Jan Di will be there too." Ga Eul felt relieved, honestly speaking she's actually hoping for Yi Jeong to dress her up again because she has nothing to wear at the party and since she will be going as his date, she doesn't want to look like Yi Jeong's maid next to him.

Yi Jeong laughed at her reaction. "There, there now Cinderella. Make sure you won't forget your slipper."

"Maybe I should wear snickers then. You wouldn't mind, would you?" pointing at the pair of shoes she's wearing right now. "Those high heels Jae Kyung unnie has are seriously going to kill me, sunbae."

Yi Jeong chuckled. "If you managed to stay alive after tonight, I will treat you ice cream."

"Okay, but if I tripped I will hold you responsible for my broken leg."

*89*


	9. Lesson Number 8

Lesson #8

Love Yourself

[ No, this is not about that song where he talks about his bitchy ex. Love yourself is literally about you loving yourself again. You may have lost the love (you think) of your life but your own life is still there. Open your eyes to the wonders of living. The world is bigger than what you think. ]

Ga Eul smiles at her reflection in the mirror. It never fails to amuse her how beautiful she looks with a make up on completed with an elegant dress. Jae Kyung did an amazing job. At least now she doesn't have to worry looking like a rug beside Yi Jeong.

"Thank you unnie." she smiles at her fairy godmother.

"You're welcome, Ga Eul-yang." Jae Kyung smiles at her. She's wearing a navy blue low v-cut dress matching with navy blue high heels. "I'm so happy that you are now healed. I take it that Yi Jeong has contributed to it tremendously."

Ga Eul smiles shyly at her. What she said is true. Yi Jeong had helped her throughout her zombie days. If it isn't for him she would have been dead by now. She hasn't thanked him yet but she's planning on doing it tonight.

"Please be careful of your heart next time, okay?" she says as she arranges Ga Eul's hair in one side.

Ga Eul nodded as Jan Di opens the curtains of the walk-in closet she's in.

"Wah! Ga Eul, you look so pretty!" Jan Di exclaims as she stood beside her best friend.

"Omo! Jan Di-ah, you look like a fairy!" She's wearing a beautiful white and purple cocktail dress. Simple yet classy.

Jae Kyung joined them in front of the mirror. She puts her arms around her friends. "Let's make their jaw drop, shall we?"

The two nodded and indeed jaws dropped when they started descending the palace-like stairs of Ha Mansion.

Jun Pyo's eyes never grew wider than right now as he stares at his fiancee approaching him. Woo Bin recovered after a minute and turned his gaping mouth into a smirk as his eyes focuses on Jae Kyung. Yi Jeong on the other hand had to hold his breath the moment he saw Ga Eul. She's elegantly going down the stairs in her red cocktail dress, it stopped not even in her mid-thigh, exposing her milky slender legs.

He had seen dozens of pretty girls in formal dresses but Ga Eul is the only one who made his heart skipped a beat. He needed to remind himself to breathe or else Ga Eul will not have a date tonight.

Ga Eul stops in front of him, smiling so beautifully but at the same time Yi Jeong can still sense her shyness and uneasiness. Probably from her dress that Yi Jeong was beginning to love as seconds pass by. __When did Ga Eul-yang become this gorgeous?__

 _ _No, Ga Eul had always been gorgeous, you just kept pushing it at the back of your mind.__ That loud annoying voice in his brain scolded him.

"Your carriage awaits." bowing to her as he held out his hand for her to take and he was rewarded by her adorable smile.

Yellow, red and orange sports cars left the Ha mansion. They arrived at the Woo Sung Museum in time for the party.

They were greeted by flashes of cameras. Yi Jeong felt Ga Eul tightens her hold on his arm. He smiles at her and squeezes her hand.

"My secret is going to be expose now." she said quietly as they walk inside the hall of the museum heading to the Great Hall where the party is being held.

"Secret?" Yi Jeong looks at her with a quizzical expression.

"That I'm friends with you. I'm sure those pictures are going to end up at the newspapers tomorrow." Ga Eul can only imagine her co-workers bombarding her with thousands of questions. One of which would be to know if she can arrange group dates with her 'secret friends'.

Yi Jeong chuckles. "You don't have to worry about the newspapers, Ga Eul-yang."

"Really, sunbae?!" her eyes widen, she stares at him in disbelieve. __There's still hope?__

 _"_ Those pictures will be in the news __tonight__ , you don't need to wait for the newspaper tomorrow."

She sighed. So much for hoping for a miracle!

"Smile Ga Eul-yang, you don't want to look like you have more wrinkles than my grandfather on national television, would you?"

"Ah!" Yi Jeong winced in pain when Ga Eul pinched his side.

They entered the Great Hall and instantly, all the attention is on them. __Well it can't be help, it is Yi Jeong sunbae's night after all,__ Ga Eul thought.

She stands beside him smiling at the people coming up to them as they congratulate him. At first it's kind of awkward for her but after a few handshakes and little chats, she got used to it and started to relax but then it continued and it feels like all the invited people wanted to talk to Yi Jeong. Her jaw had started to hurt from over smiling.

An old man came over to them but he didn't shake Yi Jeong's or Ga Eul's hands. He stood in front of them with his expensive-looking walking stick. He got this intimidating but playful aura in him. He smiles at Yi Jeong before turning his gaze on Ga Eul.

"Welcome to __my__ museum miss …?"

"Ga Eul. Chu Ga Eul." It was Yi Jeong who answered.

Did he say __my__?

Ga Eul smiles back at So Woo Sung, Yi Jeong's halabeoji.

"Ahh Ms. Chu. Welcome." gesturing to his sides with his hands as he smiles at Ga Eul. "I don't think we've met. I'm So Woo Sung the Third." unlike the other guests, Mr. So didn't offer his hand to shake.

"Chu Ga Eul. Nice meeting you, sir." Ga Eul did a courtesy bow.

"I hope you and your family enjoys the party."

"Uhm, actually I didn't come with my family tonight, sir." she answered truthfully.

"They're not here? How come?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Ga Eul-yang's father works at an advertising company while her mother works as a grade school teacher, if that's what you wanted to know." despite of a bubbling anger inside of him, Yi Jeong was surprised that he sounded polite when he said that. He knew what his halabeojis doing and he has no intention of repeating their mistake when him and his friends covered up Jan Di's true identity from Jun Pyo's mother.

It's better that his halabeoji knows the whole truth now.

"Ahh." he said again. __And this boy chooses to be honest on this one. Ha! That's a change!__ Master So smiles with amusement. He looks back at commoner. "I hope they're having a wonderful evening then." he turned around and left them after saying that.

Ga Eul saw Yi Jeong sighed. She can't blame him. She was holding her breath as well for the entire time they were talking to his grandfather.

"You were right."

Yi Jeong look down at her, giving her a questioning look. "He has lots of wrinkles."

They both started laughing before they know it. Give it to Ga Eul-yang to make the atmosphere lighter. He made the right choice of choosing her to be his date, not that he got others in mind.

Greetings, congratulations and small talks continues. There are some international artists that came as well. Ga Eul tries her best to keep up with the talks, she's also interested on what rich people talk about in these kind of parties.

It turns out it's all about business, matters about the museum or the other businesses of the So empire. Ga Eul only met one or two people who actually talked about other things than their businesses.

Ga Eul politely excused herself to get a drink. She went to the long table of food at the side of the venue. The food in there are all unfamiliar to her. Variety of small finger foods that looked so pleasing in the eyes. She took a plate of what looked like a pork bread, took a small bite and was rewarded by it's delicious flavor.

She ate three more before going to the beverages. Two different kinds of beverages are served at the table. One she strongly believes to be wine and the other that looks like a champagne. She take the glass of champagne, she's not really a fan of wine.

The taste is still too strong for her liking but it feels nice. She went back to the food corner and excitedly picked a different kind of food.

 _ _This one is not so bad, almost taste like mushroom soup.__

She tried another one and it turns out to be spicy. __Very spicy.__

Ga Eul choked on it and had to gulp the whole thing down her throat with the help of the champagne. After drinking another glass of champagne, Ga Eul heard someone laughing behind her. She turns around, still gasping for air to comfort her burning mouth.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to laugh at you. Here take this one." a man dressed in a good suit took a plate from the table and gave it to Ga Eul.

"It's a sweet custard cake. It will eliminate the spiciness."

Ga Eul scooped the whole thing and eats it.

He's right. It is sweet. _ _Too sweet.__

"Those two are suppose to be in one plate with correct labels. My apologies, it's my fault. I forgot to instruct the kitchen staff." he said with an apologetic smile.

The custard cake did the trick. Ga Eul's expecting her mouth to feel numb from the spiciness but surprisingly it didn't. It was back to normal. She swallowed everything first before speaking. "You made them?"

The man nodded. "So Yun Joong, Master Chef of the night." he did a bow.

"Did you say So Yun Joong?!"

So Yun Joong smiles at her crookedly. "Yes, I'm -"

Ga Eul gasped. "You're the celebrity chef from Master Chef Korea! Wah! You look taller in person."

The Chef laughs. __So she doesn't seem to know who I really am.__ "Yeah, lots of people said that. Why? Do I look like a dwarf on T.V.?"

"It's okay, you're taller in real life anyway."

Yun Joong laughs again. "What's your name?"

"Chu Ga Eul, pleased meeting you Chef." she offered her hand and Yun Joong happily shakes it.

Two more guests approached the table. Ga Eul knows one of them from their small talk earlier with Yi Jeong, Madam Lee. If Ga Eul can remember perfectly she was the one who complemented her eyes are beautiful.

Madam Lee picked the same spicy food Ga Eul just ate.

"Madam Lee! That one is extremely spicy. Here eat this right after. It will balance the flavors." Ga Eul gave her the small plate of the custard cake.

Madam Lee took her advice and was pleased of the result. "You're right Ms. Chu. How thoughtful of you. Thank you." she said with a motherly smile then went back to her husband, introducing the food to him.

"Phew! That was close. Come on Chef, help me." Ga Eul faced the table and had started arranging the plates of the spicy ones next to the plates of custard cake.

Yun Joong didn't need to be told twice, it was the purpose why he went to the food table in the first place. He brought out the labels he had prepared and with the help of Ga Eul they managed to correct the placing of the foods.

Yun Joong can't help but be mesmerized by the beautiful, thoughtful lady beside him.

"Is there something wrong in my face?"

Ga Eul had noticed his stares.

Yun Joong chuckles lightly. "I was just amazed how a beautiful lady ended up helping me arrange these plates. Again my apologies." he said then flashing her the so called 'So signature smirk'

The smirk triggered something in Ga Eul's mind. __Omo! Is he flirting with me?__

Ga Eul gets rid of her shock and refocused her mind. Eyes. Look into his eyes and see if he's sincere. Ga Eul did what her brain told her.

 _ _I can't read anything! Why is his eyes difficult to read? How come I can easily read Woo Bin sunbae__ _'_ _ _s__ _ _and Jun Pyo sunbae's eyes but not Chef Yun Joong__ _'_ _ _s?! Ugh! I need more practice!__

Ga Eul shook her head and turn her attention back to the food. "Are these all there is, Chef?"

"Yes. I didn't make too much of these since Halabeoji doesn't really approve of spicy food." he answered.

"Halabeoji?"

"Yep. The wrinkly old man over there." Chef Yun Joong pointed over at the crowd. Ga Eul followed her eyes to the man he is pointing.

"Your halabeoji is Mr. So Woo Sung?!" Ga Eul exclaimed with wide eyes as the said man is chatting to his business partners, Ga Eul assumes. He had the same smile he had earlier when he was talking to her. And to her surprise, Yi Jeong is one of that crowd.

"Nice! My cousin has done it again." Yun Joong said quietly. His eyes are focused not to his grandfather but to the young man beside him.

Ga Eul already know it was Yi Jeong the Chef was talking about.

"Look at his date." says Yun Joong, pointing at the beautiful lady beside Yi Jeong. "That's Kwon Doo Na, heiress of the Kwon Telecommunications. My cousin really has good eyes when it comes to picking ladies. He's a smooth operator, but I could have sworn Ms. Kwon is not his date earlier. It was a beautiful maiden as well but I don't think I've seen her before, probably one of his flings."

Ga Eul watch as Yi Jeong and this Ms. Kwon laughs together.

Something inside of her doesn't feel right. She turn to Chef Yun Joong and smiles at him then bows politely. "Nice meeting you Chef."

Ga Eul walks away from the table. Her first thought is to find her friends but the crowd has really gone thicker it became hard to locate them. She saw a poster standing at the side of the main glass door leading inside the artifacts collection. The poster intrigues her and she follows the instruction.

It lead her to the latest attraction of the Museum - Remnants of the Jung Dynasty.

Ga Eul absentmindedly walks through the new displays. The Woo Sung Museum had always been interesting for her since the very first time she step foot here as a child but no matter how the displays are fascinating, Ga Eul's mind keeps coming back to that moment she just witnessed back at the party.

There was pain. She felt it. She knew the feeling since she had recently experienced it. But why? Why does she feel pain?

Ga Eul stopped in front of a well lighted display. It was a dagger encased on a glass box. It says in the description it was dated back in the 4th century but the blade still looks sharp.

She sighed. __Yi Jeong sunbae is just your friend Ga Eul__ , she reminds herself. Whatever it is you're feeling, kill it. Don't do this to yourself. You've been through this before. Don't you love yourself anymore?

Yi Jeong sunbae is nice enough to help you be a better Ga Eul and it would be put into waste if you fall for him again. It's like you didn't learn at all.

She sighed again. Arguing with her own thoughts makes her head dizzy.

"I was wondering where did my date run off to."

Ga Eul heard the voice of the very person her mind is thinking of. "Sunbae." she responded softly.

"Am I that boring, you chose the company of artifacts over me?" he said jokingly as he joins her in front of the dagger.

"It says at the poster, the museum had discovered some remnants of the Jung Dynasty. And it was rumored that they got the Jung Dagger." Ga Eul explains.

"You're looking at it." says Yi Jeong.

"Is it true that it was rumored to be the Dagger of Love?"

"If you look closer, this dagger is just an ordinary weapon from that era but what makes it different is because it was found at the remnants of the Jung Place …in the Kingdom of Silla"

Ga Eul looks up at him, still puzzled. "This is a Goguryeon dagger. History says it was made specifically for the family of Goguryeo Generals passed along to it's predecessors. The greatest question is how did a Goguryeon General's weapon ended up on the enemy territory."

"Could be during one of the wars." she said.

"Possible."

"Then how come they called it the Dagger of Love?"

"It was this dagger that the Princess of Silla used to protect herself and her unborn child against a criminal. It says in the rumor it belonged to the father of the child - a Goguryeon general."

Ga Eul's lips forms a soft curve as she stares at the dagger admiringly. Yi Jeong smiled as well. He's glad that the old Ga Eul is still there. The Ga Eul who still believes in love.

He got worried when Ga Eul had suddenly went missing at the party. He got occupied when his grandfather brought another heiress to him. It was a little difficult to excuse himself from the crowd especially right under his halabeoji's nose. Luckily, one of the guards saw Ga Eul enter the new exhibit displays and he immediately followed.

"Did you ever think of yourself in the future, sunbae? Have you always saw yourself working for the Museum?"

Yi Jeong was surprised at her random questions but nonetheless answers. "Yes. Ever since my young mind had grasped the fact that my family owns the Museum."

"Didn't you think of any possible future aside from this?"

"Even before I was born, my name is already listed in the family's legacy." he said, his eyes shifted down to his right hand. "And I guess my hand had sealed that future for me."

Ga Eul looks up at him. "That's the answer of So Yi Jeong, the heir of So empire but I'm asking __your__ answer, Yi Jeong sunbae."

He can't help but smile at this. Ga Eul is a constant reminder of his other self- his true self. The one she didn't fail to know. "I did, actually." now answering truthfully. "When I first tried playing the saxophone, I never thought there's anything more interesting than pottery but I was wrong. I love the emotions flowing through me as I hear the music I'm creating. How magical it felt whenever my fingertips play those keys."

"You fell in love with music." Ga Eul said softly, admiration can be seen in her eyes.

Yi Jeong wants to cringe at her choice of words but then again Ga Eul had easily summed up how he felt.

"You should have seen how I took revenge on Woo Bin's nintendo when he used my very first saxophone as a baseball bat."

Ga Eul gasped with wide eyes. "Why did he do that?!"

The memory's making Yi Jeong chuckle. "Jun Pyo wanted to play ball but Woo Bin refuses because Jun Pyo's not really a good sport even at the young age. And also, he's more interested in playing his new virtual game so when Jun Pyo throws the ball at him, he grabbed the first thing his hands could get and swings my saxophone, hitting the ball back to Jun Pyo."

"I'm guessing the nintendo was shredded to pieces?"

With a playful smirk he answered. "Into dust."

"Oh my god." she said, clapping her hand to her mouth. Yi Jeong is now laughing. He remembered he had tried kicking Woo Bin's butt but the kid is so damn good at fighting, being a Mafia prince.

"I bought him a new one though and he bought me a new saxophone."

"I think you would be the most famous saxophone player if you had chosen that path, sunbae." she said after their laughter died down.

He flash her a grin that she knew too well. "Because the ladies would love me before I even deliver music?" he said, wiggling his brows.

"No." she said straight to his face, rolling her eyes. "Because you play with your heart. Just like how you do pottery. You always pour your heart into every art you make that's why they turn to wonderful masterpieces."

Yi Jeong thought he was good at sweet talking but he's wrong. Ga Eul is even better. __She's always better.__

"But I'm really happy you're taking over the Museum now, sunbae."

"More work for me. Yay." he said sarcastically. He's already busy as a ceramist then there's the management of the So enterprise, not to mention his best friend's wedding preparation.

Ga Eul laughed.

At least there's something good Yi Jeong's getting from these and that is to hear Ga Eul's melodious laughs.

"Sunbae, I was talking about the future. The Museum will continue to nurture the minds of the new generation. With you as the head, history and art still lives."

Yi Jeong had lost count of how Ga Eul had managed to amaze him this day alone.

She started walking towards the next display, Yi Jeong happily follows. "It was this Museum that has awaken my interest in art, you know."

"I thought it was me."

Ga Eul chuckles, looking sideways to him. "Yi Jeong sunbae, let's not make that head of yours bigger than it already is, okay."

Now it's his turn to laugh out loud. It echoes through the empty halls of the Museum.

"Anyway, as I was saying, I'm really happy for your decision."

There are still ghosts of his laughter but Yi Jeong came back to being serious. "It's not like I have a choice." he doesn't have to hide his feelings. This is Ga Eul he was talking to anyway.

Ga Eul reached out for his hand on his side and caress it tenderly as she looks at him with a smile. "And the So Empire is lucky to have you as it's head. That is if that head is still in it's normal size." she said jokingly.

Their joined laughter echoes at the hall.

They decided to explore the displays more. They got to the pottery section- Yi Jeong's favorite section of the Museum. He can tell a story of every artifacts displayed here but chooses not to bore Ga Eul's night with more history.

"I can still remember the first time I set foot here." she said as she roam her eyes at the displays.

 _ _Okay, Ga Eul-yang's history it is then.__

"It was a rainy school field trip day. I can remember it perfectly because Jan Di can't get inside. She got a cold and the Museum refuses to let her in." The memory flashes to her mind like it happened yesterday instead of years ago.

If Jun Pyo heard about this, Yi Jeong's certain his friend will burst out laughing, imagining young Geum Jan Di complaining in front of the Museum.

"It was in this section that I got bullied by some of the students from the other schools. You know what they say, wolves strikes the weak first. Without Jan Di to defend me, those naughty boys managed to make me cry."

Ga Eul looks up to see his expression. Yi Jeong's brows formed a frown. "Not a very good memory of the museum, right?" she chuckles at how cute Yi Jeong looks as he nodded his head.

"Don't worry, it's not so bad after that. A boy maybe a little older than me told those bullies to stop teasing me. He single-handedly scares those boys away. But you know what's funny?"

Yi Jeong shook his head.

"That brave boy told me I look ugly crying." she said then started laughing.

Strangely, Yi Jeong didn't find it funny. Weird. The scenario she just told him seems so familiar. He was trying to remember where he had seen it when his grandfather's assistant came.

He bows to Ga Eul and then to Yi Jeong. "Master Yi Jeong. Your grandfather said it is time."

"Time for what sunbae?" Ga Eul asks him.

He turn to smile at her, took her hand and locks it in his arm. "Time to be a grown up man, Ga Eul-yang."

*89*


	10. Lesson Number 9

Lesson #9

Partying Does Not Always Mean Rebelling

[ Go out and have fun, it's your prerogative. Although, if you chooses to play with ****fire**** , make sure you're ready to get burn. ]

 _ _Yi Jeong enters the office of his halabeoji.__

 _"_ _ _You called for me."__

 _"_ _ _Have a sit." says Master So. It sounded like an order instead of an invite.__

 _ _Yi Jeong did not, however, move on his spot. "If you have something to say, make it quick. I'm going at the Ha Farm Ranch in an hour." he said firmly.__

 _"_ _ _I'm glad you can still find time to socialize with your so-called friends."__

 _"_ _ _Even prisoners have to unwind too, can they not?" he retorted mockingly.__

 _"_ _ _Says the prisoner who holds the crown." Master So answers with the same tone.__

 _"_ _ _Yes. The crown he doesn't want in the first place."__

 _ _This conversation is not going anywhere. Yi Jeong turned his back to his grandfather and walks towards the door.__

 _"_ _ _Prepare a speech for the party." This made Yi Jeong turn back again to his grandfather. He didn't know if he's going to laugh at him or punch the old man in the face.__

 _"_ _ _And what do you want me to say? Thank you for dooming my life?" he said with a cold laugh.__

 _"_ _ _You can leave now."__

Ga Eul joins her friends at their table as they clap when the host calls So Yi Jeong on stage.

Yi Jeong confidently took the spotlight and gave the crowd his warm smile, a glass of champagne in his hand. He glances at his friends, all giving him encouraging smiles and thumbs ups. He met Ga Eul's eyes, she's smiling up at him with high spirit, somehow wiping all of his worries away.

"My deepest appreciation to all of you who honored us tonight with your presence. In behalf of my family, please accept my gratitude." He bowed and the crowd gave him around of applause.

"Thank you for joining us tonight as we celebrate another successful year of the Woo Sung Museum. Exactly 189 years ago, my great-great-great grandfather build this institution from his sweat, blood and tears. He named it after his son, my great-great grandfather, So Woo Sung Senior. He calls it his __masterpiece__."

Yi Jeong's voice fills the Great Hall as all ears are on him. His grandfather sits at the furthest corner, watching him like a hawk but Yi Jeong doesn't mind. He got a message to deliver. A message he didn't intend to share but a certain someone changed his mind.

"As a boy, I grew up using the Museum as my second home. I used to run along these halls, playing hide and sick with the guards and my nannies. I can practically explore the Museum with my eyes closed, though I'll probably look stupid." the crowd laughed with him.

"For me Woo Sung Museum is __just__ a museum. Just another random building in the world. But I was wrong." Yi Jeong can feel the attention of all the people. A playful yet warm smile lingers in his lips.

"Woo Sung Museum is a __blessing.__ You might wonder why I called it that, I don't see it too until tonight. I came to realization that my ancestors left us the most precious gift one can ever receive and that is the power to __nurture__. And with that power vested in me, I will make sure the next generation will continue to ignite that fire of blissful knowledge. Because the Museum is where history and arts resides as one," his eyes meets the pair of eyes he find so mesmerizing and smiles. "a certain someone told me so."

He saw Ga Eul's eyes widen and that adorable blush spreads to her cheeks. She grabbed the class of champagne in front of her and drinks it all up in one gulp. Yi Jeong chuckles at this.

He raised up his own glass of champagne. "So here's to a wonderful masterpiece. Here's to Woo Sung Museum. Here's to our __blessing.__ "

"Blessing." everybody chanted with their glasses raised and together shared a toast for the new CEO of So Empire.

Ga Eul came out of the toilet cubicle fishing her phone from her purse. "Yeoboseyo? Jan Di-ah?"

"Ga Eul, where are you?"

"Washroom. Where are you?" she sandwiched her phone between her ear and her shoulder as she washes her hands at the automated sink.

"We're at the side entrance of the Museum,Jae Kyung unnie and I will wait for you here. We'll change at her house before heading to Club Casa." Jan Di answers.

"Okay, I'm on my way." Ga Eul ended the call. She and her friends- F4, Jan Di and Jae Kyung- arranged for an after party at one of Woo Bin's clubs. They agreed for a quick change at the Ha Mansion then head straight to the said club.

She replied a quick message to her parents saying the party's over and don't wait up for her because she will be home late. After sending the message, Ga Eul checks her inbox. 30 messages received and 16 missed calls. She sighed, she had expected this to come.

She went out of the Ladies' Washroom, eyes still glued to her phone as she reads the messages of her friends and co-workers one by one.

"Good evening Ms. Chu."

She almost dropped her phone from hearing that voice.

Master So Woo Sung the Third stood in front of her, his playful smile is no longer present and what makes him more intimidating is his lone presence. No business partners around, no bodyguards, no assistants. Ga Eul bowed at him politely, glad that she overcome her shock immediately and shows respect. "Sir."

"I assume you have a pleasant evening tonight Ms. Chu?"

"Y-Yes, Sir. Thank you for letting me in your party."

"This is not my party. This is Hyun Sub's son's party." he said coldly.

"But Yi Jeong sunbae's your grandson and it is the anniversary of your Museum so that makes it your party, Sir." she said. From head to toe, Yi Jeong's grandfather is as scary as Jun Pyo's mother, in Ga Eul's opinion. They have the same aura in them. Earlier she didn't notice it because of his friendly smiles but right now that he's not even giving so much as a nod, Ga Eul never thought she'll find a person as cold as Madam Kang.

The heavens granted her silent pleas as the corner of Master So's lips formed a smirk.

 _ _What's up with this family and their smirks?!__

"Sunbae?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, Sir. Yi Jeong is my sunbae."

"Did you attend Shinwha?" Ga Eul noticed the interest that sparked from the man's eyes.

"No, Sir. He is my friend Geum Jan Di's sunbae and since he's senior to me I've always called him sunbae." she answered truthfully.

Master So surprised Ga Eul by laughing. His laugh echoes through the hallways. "Who calls their boyfriend sunbae?"

Ga Eul shakes her hands in front of her. "N-No Sir. Yi Jeong sunbae and I are just friends. He ..He's not my boyfriend. No." shaking her head as well.

It only made the old man laugh louder. "I see why my grandson only has eyes for you."

"Sir?" she looks at him with absolute confusion.

"No wonder you had turned a boy into a man. You're an interesting piece Ms. Chu. " he finally said after his third round of fits.

 _ _He said piece not person?__ Ga Eul wonders if the old man still knows the difference between an object and a living person. __Does geniuses always seem to be out of sane?__

"Uhm, Sir, I don't think I understa-"

"Ga Eul-yang!"

Ga Eul turned and saw Yi Jeong with a furious look, briskly walking towards them. He puts his arm protectively over her shoulders and stares at her eyes, silently asking if she's okay then briefly glared at his grandfather before turning back his eyes at Ga Eul. "Come on, our friends are waiting for us." he turns them to leave without saying anything to his halabeoji.

"Make sure you drive young Ms. Chu safely in her home tonight, Yi Jeong." Master So said before the two can walk away.

Yi Jeong turns to him and so does Ga Eul. "You don't need to remind me."

"That's good to know. And please bring her to our home some other time for dinner. I would like to hear from her from now on."

It was now switched. Master So turned and started walking back to the Great Hall and it's Yi Jeong and Ga Eul's turn to get left behind. The smile Woo Sung gave to them is enough to freeze them in their feet.

It's a smile Yi Jeong had never seen in his halabeoji. He turn his head to look at Ga Eul. "What did you do to my grandfather?"

Yi Jeong gulped down his vodka shot. The liquor draw a strong line in his throat but it didn't bother him one bit. What __bothers__ him is the not so innocent Ga Eul in the middle of the dance floor. He loosens his tie for comfort but still ineffective.

He is not the only one with the same dilemma. His friends Jun Pyo and Woo Bin had their eyes fixed on two particular ladies on the dance floor as well, each with an empty shot glass in hand. The only one in total ease is the resident doctor, Ji Hoo who's having fun watching his friends with their struggle.

Yi Jeong's eyes follows the sweet movements of Ga Eul's hips accordingly to the music. He is tremendously thankful to Jae Kyung for choosing these clothes for Ga Eul. Ga Eul with the red dress earlier at the party is breathtakingly gorgeous and this Ga Eul in leather pants and black heels is so hot Yi Jeong can't take his eyes off her.

And so does other men.

He let out a low grunt in his throat when a guy "accidentally" bumped into Ga Eul's small body. She stumbled a little but this guy helped steady her. If eyes could kill, the poor guy must have been dead by now.

He swings another shot. He wants to believe that it's the alcohol talking and not his sober mind. He's feeling possessive over Ga Eul and it is not healthy. __Friends__ shouldn't be possessive of their __friends__.

Ga Eul continued dancing to another song with Jan Di and Jae Kyung.

He can feel his friends are having difficulties staying still beside him. Whose idea is it again to go clubbing? It's either he can kiss that mastermind or he will strangle him.

Another song plays. __How can those girls still have the energy to dance!?__

This song is a little slow and somewhat sensual. Yi Jeong chuckled at what he believes to be the title of the song. Ga Eul had called him that once.

 _ _Playboy.__

But his chuckles where cut short when the guy who bumped to Ga Eul came back and the brave soul even invited some friends with him. Four of them danced their way around the three ladies who seemed to be enjoying the dance better than the other songs.

With hawk eyes, Yi Jeong, Woo Bin and Jun Pyo watch as those men innocently moves their body, trying to get the girls attention but when they started __grinding__ their sorry bodies, the three snapped.

"Oh hell no!"

"I don't think so!"

"That's it!"

Woo Bin, Yi Jeong and Jun Pyo stood at the same time and dashed to the dance floor. Ji Hoo covers his mouth from laughing at his friends, contemplating if those three morons get into a fight, will he serve as referee or join the fight? Probably the latter.

Without uttering a word, three members of F4 shooed those pathetic guys away. Ji Hoo clapped for their triumph. They stood facing the girls, protectively locking them inside a circle they made to avoid any unworthy men getting near them.

Ga Eul noticed this and faced Yi Jeong who's not even trying to dance. "Relax sunbae, their only trying to be nice and accommodating."

"No they're not Ga Eul-yang. They're trying to take advantage of you!" he almost screamed through the loud volume of the music.

Ga Eul giggles. "Come on sunbae, dance with me."

"What?"

Ga Eul steps closer to him. "Dance with me."

The smile on her lips had somehow took his anger away. He started dancing along. They were halfway to the second song when Ga Eul talked again.

"Let's have sex, sunbae."

His voice got stuck in his throat which seemed to run dry despite of his shots earlier. In his entire life as a playboy and a ladies' man, he was never asked such direct proposal. If it had been other woman, he would get turned off immensely by their eagerness but when it came out of Ga Eul's lips, it made numerous things to his body and mind.

Then all of a sudden she burst out laughing.

"I was just kidding, sunbae. You should have seen your face."

He found his voice again. "That's not funny, Ga Eul-yang."

"Relax. Have fun. You're so __stiff__ , Yi Jeong sunbae." she said with a laugh.

 _ _Let's not talk about stiffness right now, please.__

"Besides, even if I joke around like that no one will take me seriously anyway. I mean, come on, I'm not that kind of attractive. Even I don't see myself in that kind of light. I just don't have sex appeal."

"That's not true." __If you don't then why am I aroused as fuck and we haven't done anything…yet.__

"Oh come on sunbae! Stop sugarcoating everything for my sake!"

He just shook his head. "Are you drunk Ga Eul-yang? Come on let's go. I'm taking you to __your__ home." he emphasized the last part more to himself.

Ga Eul ignored him though and continued with her small dancing. "Confidence. You said I should be confident to be sexy. I don't think it will work on me. Me and sexy just can't be put together. I mean, just look at my name. Ga Eul. That's like the most unsexy name there is."

Okay, it's really time to go. Yi Jeong's pretty sure 'unsexy' is not even a real word. She probably had too many champagne. He tries to grab her hands so he can take her out of the dance floor when Ga Eul put both of her arms over his shoulders so he can't reached them, bringing her body closer to him once again.

"Why can't I have a name as sexy as yours, Yi Jeong sunbae?" she pouts at him. Yi Jeong chuckles at how cute she is and sexy at the same time. __If only she knew.__

He decided to humor her. "Any name could be sexy, it's just a matter of how you say it." There's no harm playing with her for a little fun, right? Smirking, Yi Jeong closes the small gap between their bodies and brings his lips closer to her ear.

"Chu Ga Eul." he whispers, making her gasp in surprise. He felt the goosebumps run through her skin at the slight touch of his lips on her ear.

Ga Eul surprised him when she played along. "So Yi Jeong."

Yi Jeong snaked his arms tighter around her waist, he can feel every curve of her body. "Ga Eul-yang…."

This is the first time he uttered her name with so much desire. He's blocking all nasty thoughts in his brain with all his might. He smirked again triumphantly when Ga Eul failed to respond, after all, Ga Eul is still his sweet innocent Ga Eul-yang.

Ga Eul lifted her chin up so her lips are brushing slightly at Yi Jeong's ear. She felt him flinched from the contact.

"Yi …Jeong sum …bae…"

 _ _Fire.__

As much as Yi Jeong enjoys their little game, he needed to stop or else they will end up burning in the flames both of them would regret. Well, maybe not both but it's better safe than sorry.

He pulls away. Did he saw disappointment in her eyes? He intertwines his fingers at Ga Eul's and pulls her back to their table. Ji Hoo's no longer there so he decided to leave a message to his friends that he and Ga Eul will be leaving first.

They were quiet on the ride home.

Ga Eul had not fallen asleep like what Yi Jeong was hoping for.

She was looking out of the window. Her eyes are tired, they've been open since the break of dawn. She went to the market to buy the ingredients she needed for the food she made for the orphanage. It's been a very long day.

Yi Jeong parked in front of her house. Ga Eul faces him before opening the gates. "Thank you sunbae." she said with a radiant smile Yi Jeong always liked seeing in her.

"The pleasure is mine."

"No, I mean for everything. You've been a very good friend."

 _ _Right. Good friend. Yi Jeong listen to your__ ** _ _ **friend.**__**

She waved at him goodbye before going inside. For a second he thought she will kiss him goodnight. He will gladly take it even if it's just in the cheeks but his luck has been pushed enough for tonight.

He went back to his car and started the engine when his phone beeped.

 ** **Don't forget the invitations tomorrow, sunbae.****

He replied a short message.

 ** **Yes, Ma'am.****

He was hoping for another message but doesn't look like he's getting a second one. He shifted the gear to drive when his phone beeped again.

 ** **Have a safe ride home. :)****

With a smile, Yi Jeong drove off.

*89*


	11. Lesson Number 10

Lesson #10

Try New Things

[ On this stage, you're starting to break from that shell of grief the break up had wrapped around you. You can breathe more freely without thinking of unhappy thoughts. Now, this is the part where you can start again. As the saying goes, a chapter ended, it's time to open a new one. ]

Chu Ga Eul is not a sporty type of girl. She found out long ago that her body's not really made for sports of any kind but she's not a couch potato either. She can say that her body is in good shape and physically fit but her jerk ex-boyfriend feels that her figure's not good enough. She asked (more like demanded) that Ga Eul should do some sports just to have the right muscles at the right places and so she did.

She'd tried simple sports but never really enjoyed them. Her determination to please Su Pyo will not waver though. By the suggestion of her mom, Ga Eul had finally settled with a good exercise- __running.__

It doesn't seem much but it's better than nothing and after a couple of morning runs she finds it relaxing and even relieves her from stress. So for almost a year now, Ga Eul had been running mostly around their neighborhood and thanks to that her body got the muscles she needed. And also the stamina. Su Pyo kept talking about stamina, she doesn't know why.

After the break up she had skipped the exercise for several days during her zombie phase but now that she's brought back from the dead, her running routines are back.

Ga Eul's almost done with her two-hour running. She decided to grab some milk at the convenience store since they're almost out. With her headphones still in her ears, she turned right at the corner, not seeing the car coming, she continued and before she knows it, her body was thrown to the side street.

The driver immediately came out of his car and runs towards her. "I'm so sorry Miss. Are you okay? Let me take you to the hospital!"

Obviously she's not okay. Ga Eul was little bit dizzy but not entirely since she only got bumped on the side and not that hard but she can feel there's something wrong with her left hand. Despite that, the voice sounds familiar to her. She lifts up her face to see the convict.

She gasped.

"Chef?!"

Yi Jeong opens a book he had randomly picked from Ji Hoo's piles of medical books. Today is one of their scheduled billiard games at Woo Bin's pad but the game haven't started yet, one more member is missing. The head of Shinwha Empire is still tangled up with his last meeting of the afternoon.

"I don't see it as a problem." Ji Hoo commented after Woo Bin's long complaint about his recent dilemma. "Your dad's pretty lenient on who you date."

"Not this time, man. He's already dropping hints on me to get married." says Woo Bin.

"Take Jae Kyung to the party." Yi Jeong said, not really paying much attention to the conversation. Who knows medical stuff could be interesting.

"Are you crazy?! He's been pestering me about Monkey ever since he learned that she was my date at your party! The old man already went ahead and enlisted business possibilities if our families got tied with marriage."

"He's just probably messing with you." says Ji Hoo. He turned his laptop off, with his friends around he knew he won't be able to concentrate with work.

Woo Bin gave him a serious-as-hell look. "He showed it to me yesterday with a PowerPoint presentation."

Yi Jeong and Ji Hoo laughed, they can only imagine Woo Bin's dad grilling him to get married immediately to none other than their resident monkey.

Woo Bin sighed, somewhat disturbed that his friends find his predicament amusing. "I must admit, your strategy is ingenious, Yi Jeong-ah. Maybe I should bring a commoner friend as my date.

Yi Jeong wanted to correct him. He did not asked Ga Eul to be his date for that reason, but he hold his tongue because he can already predict the follow up questions for that matter and honestly he himself still doesn't know the answer.

"Do you mind if I borrow Ga Eul-yang to be my date?"

Yi Jeong feels like throwing the book at his friend's head. __Yes! I do mind! Does he want to die? Learn the bro code, man!__

Yes, Ga Eul is not really his __girl__ but can't Woo Bin see he's already in constant battle with himself with this matter? He sees her as a friend but he also sees her as more than a friend even way back then. He doesn't want other guys having their pathetic ways on her, he doesn't even want them looking at her! She's been constantly in his mind and it's really making him worry about his mental state.

But before he can give Woo Bin his obvious answer, Ji Hoo beat him to it. "You're asking the wrong So." he said nonchalantly, eyes fixed on the medical book he had started reading.

"Pardon?" Yi Jeong didn't get what he mean.

"You shouldn't be asking for Yi Jeong's permission. You should be asking for his cousin's."

"Pardon?!" Yi Jeong must have heard it wrong. Did he say __his cousin__?

Woo Bin looked confused as well. "Cousin? You mean So Yun Joong?"

Ji Hoo nodded, closing the book, he can't read in peace as well with all these inquiries. "He's dating Ga Eul-yang."

"WHAT?!"

 _ _That stupid Yun Joong!__

Who does he thinks he is? Why is he messing with Ga Eul now? How did they even meet?

 _ _The party.__

Oh yeah, he's in charge with the food that night. Why did he came out of the kitchen anyway? He should have stayed there where he belongs! And what's he's up to dating Ga Eul? Doesn't he already had those celebrities totally swooned over him? Why bother sweet innocent Ga Eul-yang?

 _ _Dammit! Why am I even reacting this way?!__ Ga Eul is an adult with full consent of her actions. She can decide on her own. If she wants to date anyone, she's entitled to do so.

Maybe he's reacting like this because it's his cousin. Yeah, that must be it. He knew his cousin is as proud of a playboy he is as Yi Jeong does so that must be the reason behind this over-protectiveness he's feeling right now.

And here he was, worrying about his grandfather's weird actions at the party the other night towards Ga Eul when all he needs to worry about is his stupid cousin.

He cursed again, this time, in Swedish.

He reached her house in record time. He's surprised he got there without any traffic enforcer on his tail.

At the fifth doorbell, the door opens.

He gasped. "Ga Eul-yang!"

One look in her and he knows she's not okay. Her eyes shedding tears, her hair up messy even with a ponytail, blood in her hands and a small cut in her forehead which is also dripping blood at the side of her face.

He cupped her face immediately, worry washes over him, his frustrations all gone. He glances inside the house, looking for the culprit.

"Sunbae." she said weakly.

 _ _Goddammit!__ He knew he should not have trusted his grandfather. He probably sent his men to threaten Ga Eul and her family! How dare him harm her!

His mind is already formulating plans for her safety. He will call Woo Bin immediately after securing her. He needed his men.

"Ga Eul-yang, I'm so sorry. I didn't expect this will happen. I should have been more careful I'm terribly sorry. Don't worry, I'm here now, I'll protect you. They will never touch you again."

Ga Eul sniffed as she stares at him, confused. "S-sunbae?"

"Where's your parents? We need to transfer you and your family to a safer place. Away from halabeoji."

She can't take the confusion anymore. "Yi Jeong sunbae what are you talking about? Are you okay?" she stares at his eyes, looking if he's under the influence of alcohol but he seemed sober more or less.

He sighed. "I know it's hard to accept but it's happening again and I will make sure not to make the same mistakes Jun Pyo did." his thumbs caressing her wet cheeks, trying to give her comfort.

Ga Eul took a step back from him, wipes her tears covered face and stares at him with worry. "Sunbae, do you need a doctor?"

Yi Jeong took a step closer to her, cupping her face again. "It's you who needs a doctor Ga Eul-yang! Why didn't you call me when they attacked you?"

"Attacked? I wasn't attacked." frown forming in her forehead. Yi Jeong's state of mind is starting to scare her.

"You're not attacked?" his eyes going down to the blood in her hands and then to the wound on her forehead. "If you're not attacked, then why are you bleeding?"

"Oh!" Ga Eul now gets it. She didn't mean to laugh because her eyes still feels the sting as well as her head and fingers but the fits of laughter betrayed her.

"Why are you laughing?! Yi Jeong's not finding the situation hilarious.

"I wasn't attacked sunbae. I was cutting onions, hence my tears and since my vision is blurry from the tears, I cut my fingers and then I flinched when the doorbell rung and I hit my head at the sharp edge of the opened cabinet door."

Relief washes over him, it may sound sadistic but he's glad those were the reason of her injuries and not his halabeoji but then he noticed the bandage around her left wrist. "What happened to your hand?"

"Oh this?" looking down at her hand. "It's nothing. I got hit by a car the other day but it's good now, doesn't hurt anymore."

"You got what?!" he thinks his eyes had never grown this big before. What is he going to do with this woman?

"It's not that bad. I can move it now easily. See?" she raised her hand and gently twisting her wrist.

Yi Jeong sighed. This lady in front of him sure do know how to give someone a heart attack. "Do you have first aid kit?"

Ga Eul leads her to the house and they settle at the couch while Yi Jeong volunteers to attend to her wounds.

"Why are you cooking again? Is it for the kids? I thought you only do that once a month." he asked as he brings out what he needed from the medical kit.

"Yeah it's for the kids but not for the orphanage. It's for the patients at the hospital." she answers as she let the potter be a nurse.

"You sure do love kids, huh." he said. He noticed Ga Eul's eyes lit up and her broad smile is back on her face.

"Yes sunbae! Dearly! I love kids so much. They're fun to be with and sometimes when I'm with them, memories of my childhood flashes back in my mind. Some people find kids annoying and noisy but I don't. For me they're little bundles of joy and I just love spending time with them.' Ga Eul said with a dreamy expression.

Her enthusiasm is contagious. It's almost making him feel that way towards kids. Not that he hated children but he could categorized himself as one of those people that Ga Eul was talking about, people who see children as little rascals.

"Oh sunbae, how I wish I have a little sister or little brother like Jan Di. It's lonely being an only child, you know."

 _ _Don't worry Ga Eul-yang, we'll make plenty kids of our own so you can play with them.__

Pause.

 _ _HOLY SHIT! Where did that come from?!__

"Yi Jeong sunbae I thought you're going to clean my wound?" Ga Eul looks at him with worry. Yi Jeong's acting weird today.

That brought him back from his mental shock. He cleared his throat and proceeded on putting band-aid at her cut finger. "So uhm, what are you cooking?"

"French Onion Soup with homemade croutons and shredded cheese. This is my third try already but I can't seem to make it right." her face turned into a frown, lips pouting and Yi Jeong finds it so cute.

"Maybe you got it wrong. Just follow the recipe."

"I am but it still doesn't taste perfect like Yun Joongie's soup."

Yi Jeong dropped the bottle of alcohol at the floor. Ga Eul gasped and picked it up immediately.

"Yun Joongie?!"

"Yes." she nodded. There's really something wrong with Yi Jeong today, she can feel it. "Your cousin, So Yun Joong. Actually it was his car that got me then as an apology he offered free cooking lessons at his resto. By the way, his cooking is the best I had ever tasted. I guess your family were really gifted with skilled hands."

YUN JOONGIE?! How the fuck did he got to be Yun Joongie when Yi Jeong was stuck with the annoying sunbae title all these years?! __There's no way that kitchen rat is closer to Ga Eul-yang than I am!__ No! This is unacceptable! He refuse to believe it!

"Aw sunbae! That stings!" Ga Eul cries, moving her head away from his hand. Yi Jeong didn't realized he was dubbing the cotton wet with alcohol in her open wound a little forcefully.

"Oh, um sorry Ga Eul-yang." he grabs her head gently, pulls it closer to him and softly blowing air at the wound.

Ga Eul had her eyes closed as he blows air. His eyes shifted to her features. Her cute nose and high cheeks scrunched up from the sting of the alcohol and she's biting the corner of her plump lower lip. She doesn't have any ounce of make up in her but even with her eyes closed, Yi Jeong can see her undeniable beauty. __Inside and out.__

Then Ga Eul suddenly opens her eyes. She didn't flinched at realizing his face is too close to hers. They stare at one another, lost in the depth of each others' eyes.

But she's the first one to look away. Yi Jeong is too close to her. She had long considered him 'out of her reach' even before she confessed to him the first time so him being this close to her is dangerous. Like a moth hovering over a fire.

She killed that fire long ago, it's not safe to ignite it back to life.

"S-so …what brings you here, sunbae?" She turned her attention at her apron. The drops of blood in there are good distraction.

Yi Jeong silently thanked her for bringing a topic, it will stop his mind from combusting with these weird emotions he's experiencing right now. He pulled a folded paper from the inside of his suit. With a playful smile he passed it to her.

"What's this?" she asked, expecting it would be wedding preparation related but the paper says it was from a school.

"Course Program. Your Music class will start tomorrow. I already checked with your work schedule at the hospital as well at the orphanage with the help of your co-workers. Try not to be late, the mentors in there are really strict."

Ga Eul can only stare at him in disbelieve. When it finally sunk in, her hand took over.

"Sunbae?!" she exclaims as his left thigh got a sharp slap.

"Aw! Ga Eul-yang that hurt!" he complained, rubbing the part she slapped. Again he got slapped by her but this time it's worse. Didn't she know better than to hit a guy in his thigh?! She can hit any part of him but not the thigh, it's dangerously close to his ….

"Why did you do that sunbae?!"

"I told you, you're going to perform at the wedding." after recovering from that slap, Yi Jeong can now relax. He felt proud to himself. Now that Ga Eul will take Music classes she won't have free time to continue these stupid cooking classes with his stupid cousin.

"I don't know sunbae." she said, eyeing the paper with doubt.

Yi Jeong places his hand on top of hers, ignoring the somersaulting of fireworks in his stomach from the contact, he said. "I know you can do this. I'll help you."

Ga Eul gave him a doubtful smile, she's excited for the new experience but more nervous on the prospect of singing in front of strangers. She closes her eyes, calming herself.

 _ _You can do this Chu Ga Eul. You can do this.__

She opens her eyes and nodded at him with determination. Confidence, here she comes.

Yi Jeong offered to accompany her on her first day at Arts School but Ga Eul insisted to go alone.

It's part of her confidence building project. Little things to start her with her goal.

Her heart's pounding on her chest even before setting foot inside the luxurious school. So this is how it feels to be inside a prestigious school. She gulped down her nervousness.

She'd been to Shinwha before but this is totally different from that. The school screams art! Students dancing, singing, playing musical instruments, painting and sculpting around the campus, state of the art facilities and Ga Eul believes those statues at the lobby were made of pure gold.

Her mouth's wide open as she stares in amazement around her. She feels like she's in heaven instead of a school.

"You must be Ms. Chu Ga Eul."

A female voice brought her back to Earth. Ga Eul smiles at her and greets her formally which she only answered by a raised of eyebrow as she looks at her from head to toe.

Ga Eul suddenly felt self-conscious of her appearance. She's wearing her simple red coat over her simple clothes. She wondered if she's under dressed for this school.

"Madam Choi." she introduced herself without any hint of enthusiasm. "Follow me." she instructed.

Ga Eul follows her around as she give her straight from the books tour. She's a pretty lady, in Ga Eul's opinion. Dressed formally and elegantly. If she can guess, she's probably around her mid 40's. Her hair was tied in a neat bun giving her a very strict-teacher look and her rectangular spectacles completed the set.

They stopped in front a class room. She opens it and let Ga Eul in and in there her singing lessons begins.

Madam Choi saw the striking familiar orange sports car parked at the side of her classroom. She raised another brow at the sight of the dashing man who came out and leaned at the hood of his car, his phone glued to his ear.

The silence of the room broke out by the sound of a ringing phone. Ga Eul looks up from the papers she was studying. She looked at her teacher apologetically, repeatedly bowing her head. She canceled the call even without looking at the caller's name.

Madam Choi's perfect brow arced up again.

Ga Eul placed her phone back to her bag and returned on studying music notes.

Madam Choi saw the man outside bring his phone down but instead of putting it away like Ga Eul did, he dialed again. Her ringtone started interrupting her studies again. She killed it the second time and put it on vibrate mode.

As what Madam Choi expected, the caller didn't surrender. Three times in a row, Ga Eul's phone receives a call, though this time, it can only disturb the silence by it's vibrations.

"Answer it."

Ga Eul lifts up her face. "I'm sorry, Madam Choi.."

"In five minutes we're almost done. Pick up the call, it could be important."

Ga Eul hesitated at first. She didn't know if her mentor's really being lenient on phones during class or she's being kind. Ga Eul doesn't want to judge her but given that she haven't even smiled once throughout their lesson, she can take the hint that she's __really__ a strict teacher, not just by the looks.

But the ringing will not stop if she didn't answer it. So she decided it would be best to follow her mentor.

"Yeoboseyo? Yi Jeong sunbae? I'm still in class, can you call 10 minutes later?" she said in a whisper, even covering her mouth not to disturb the Madam on her work.

The first thing she heard is his laugh. "Why are you whispering Ga Eul-yang?"

"I'm still in class, sunbae."

"Yeah, I can see that."

"Huh?"

"Look to your left."

Ga Eul did and she gasped upon seeing a beaming Yi Jeong, waving his signature three-finger wave.

"Sunbae! I told you not to pick me up!" she scream whispered at the phone.

Yi Jeong laughed again. "I'm hungry. There's a good restaurant around this area so I thought why not pick up on the way."

Ga Eul's about to answer when Madam Choi stood up. She went to her table and gave her a book. "Study the songs in there and on our next meeting, make sure you know how to read notes by then." she said then went back to her desk.

"I guess you're dismissed then." says Yi Jeong over the phone, sounding like Christmas came early.

Ga Eul stares at Madam Choi, waiting for more instructions but she doesn't appear to have any anymore. "Uhm, I guess so."

"I'll met you outside, sunbae." she said before cutting the line.

She gathered her things, carefully placing the book inside her back. She bowed to Madam Choi again. "Thank you for today, Madam Choi. I apologize about the call. See you next week and have a great day." she said with a grateful smile before leaving the room.

Madam Choi watched as Ga Eul came out of the building and walks towards the young man in the sports car.

She noticed his warm smile as he talks to her, one of the few surprises she got today.

It was a surprise when her __nephew__ personally asked for her help with a student. Madam Choi knew that Yi Jeong enrolled this mysterious new student himself based from her looks. Her school is the most prestigious school of arts in the country and like Shinwha, only the rich can afford the privileged.

She had expected her to be an attention-seeking, gold-digger commoner, clinging onto her nephew like a pest but another surprise slapped her when she turned out to be completely the opposite. Ms. Chu's kindness and politeness erased that impression on her. And it was a shock to see her eagerness to learn. Not to mention that she can see potential in her.

She watches as Yi Jeong opens his car door for her. The young lady went inside and the two of them drove out of the parking lot.

Madam Choi smirked, she found herself already looking forward on her next lesson with the fascinating Chu Ga Eul.

*89*


	12. Lesson Number 11

Lesson #11

Learn From Your Mistakes

[ __What went wrong?__ \- The three W's that holds the vital information that can make or break your next relationship. Analyze and Evaluate for future reference. It'll be a big help, I swear on Yi Jeong's expensive leather shoes. ]

Finishing with a signature, Yi Jeong closes the last file he's been reading for half an hour now. He's done with the paper works but now he needs to face computer works.

He sighed, closing his eyes and massaging the bridge of his nose. Glancing at his wrist watch, it says he's been working for almost five hours straight and it's not even noon yet. He's not really into breakfast so most of the time he skips it but right now his digestive system's growling at him for neglecting them.

He unlocked his phone and went to the messages. He got new ones but none were too important. He scrolls down and found the one he's looking for - the old text from Ga Eul thanking him for the Music classes and for the dinner the other night.

He can't pretend that he misses her now. If before he will regard this feeling as loneliness or lack of female companion but he can't lie to himself anymore. He misses Ga Eul and that's a fact.

He locks the phone, secured it to his side pocket, grabbed his car keys from his desk cabinet and was about to stand up when his secretary's voice came from the telecom speaker.

"Master So, someone is requesting to see you, Sir." says Secretary Kim.

"Tell them I'm busy and cancel my appointments for this afternoon, I'm going somewhere."

"But Sir she said she's a friend of yours."

Yi Jeong sighed. He hasn't been in touch with his lady 'friends' lately and the inviting messages he kept on ignoring could have resulted to them demanding his attention even in his office hours. He sighed once again.

"Tell them I'm busy."

"But Sir, she said it's really important."

"I'm leaving Secretary Kim." Yi Jeong stood up and put on his suit.

"But Sir-"

"Tsk!"

That made his secretary know that the matter has been decided. "Alright Sir, I'll politely inform Ms. Chu Ga Eul to leave."

Yi Jeong almost tripped on his shinny expensive leather shoes. "Who?!"

"Ms. Chu Ga Eul, Sir. She said her name is Chu Ga Eul." says Secretary Kim. "I apologize for disturbing. Should I ask the valet to ready your car, Sir? Which one are you going to use?"

"N-No! I'm ..I'm not leaving anymore. Tell her to come inside." Yi Jeong went back to his chair, slightly tidying his desk.

"Sir?" the confused voice of Secretary Kim asked.

"Bring Ms. Chu in here." he instructed. He waited for his secretary's response but he probably proceeded with his command right away. Not even a minute passed, Yi Jeong heard a knock on his office door.

"Come in."

The door opens and the person Yi Jeong was just thinking about walks in. She bowed at his secretary before he closed the door.

Yi Jeong would lie if he haven't played this scenario in his mind before. Ga Eul-yang walking towards him with a shy expression in her face but her eyes are painted with desire. She will be in office uniform and will take the seat in front of his desk just like where she is right now.

"Good morning, Yi Jeong sunbae." Ga Eul greeted with a hint of shyness in her voice and he can also somehow feel some hesitance in there.

 _ _It's alright Ga Eul-yang. Just say it and I'll do it.__

Wow. Even in his mind he sounds so creepy.

"To what I owe the pleasure?" Yi Jeong said with a playful but serious face. In his opinion, nobody can sport that expression better than him.

"Uhm…" her hesitation is now very evident. "How was your day so far? Have you eaten already?"

He needed to hide his grin from her petty way of getting to the point. Yi Jeong answers her questions though, he'd like to humor her and also, he can wait for her to be ready. He's not in a hurry. He got all day.

"It's fine, Ga Eul-yang. Been busy since the sun had risen. As for the meal, no, I haven't eaten anything since dinner last night."

Ga Eul gasped. "Sunbae! You shouldn't skip breakfast! It's the most important meal of the day!"

"Really? Not lunch? I thought it's lunch." he said, playing with her.

"No. Where did you get that? You shouldn't be listening to everything Jun Pyo sunbae is telling you."

Yi Jeong burst out laughing. Only the two best friends can directly and indirectly insult the head of Shinwha empire, in fact, the whole F4 in general. Oh, and also their resident Monkey friend.

"In my defense, he didn't say lunch. He said afternoon tea."

Ga Eul joined the laughter eventually. At least it took her nervousness away. Her visit is with a great purpose and she's been chewing her fingers the moment she stepped inside the building.

"I will have lunch in about an hour." he assures her.

She just nodded, trying to buy some time for her courage to take over, she shifted her eyes around his impressive office. Paintings hang at the wall, Ga Eul believes to have cost more than her monthly salary at the hospital, furniture that never saw dust in a day, small historical artifacts scattered beautifully around the room and pots and vases to amuse Yi Jeong.

Yi Jeong watched her as she absorbs his office. As much as his father insists that the two of them are more than alike in most cases, Yi Jeong immensely disagree. He doesn't share his father's lame sense of style. He personally picked the display on his office so he take huge pride to it.

Without realizing, he's actually anticipating her say about his office. He felt that Ga Eul's opinion matters to him.

"Your office is impressive, Yi Jeong sunbae."

"Thank you, Ga Eul-yang." he smiled at her, glad to hear her verdict.

"But do you know what's the most eye-catching from your office?"

"What?" Yi Jeong was curious. It's probably the painting of lavender near the door. He likes it very much and it reminds him of __someone.__

"The man in the suit." says Ga Eul with a playful smile.

Yi Jeong was taken aback. __Did she just flirt with me?__

Yi Jeong doesn't blush. No. He never blush. Blush and him are not acquainted to one another but right now he swear to God he could feel himself blushing.

Ga Eul suddenly laughed at his expression.

"How's that for compliment, sunbae? Woo Bin sunbae said you guys would like to hear compliments from me and Jan Di sometimes. He's complaining that you don't get it from us."

"Oh. I see."

Ga Eul continued to laugh.

"Is that why you came here? To give a modest compliment?"

Her laughter died. __Did he got mad from what I said?__

He's looking at her with his intimidating stare. It had struck her now just how huge the differences of their status.

 _ _I'm going to kill Woo Bin sunbae for giving me that stupid advice of complimenting the person first before asking for favors. Aish!__

She took a deep breath, she needs to do this now before everything went further south. The man in front of her turned from Yi Jeong sunbae to Master So real quick. "Uhm, sunbae… I came here to ask for a favor."

 _ _Favor?__ Yi Jeong can crack his brain open to guess what's his __friend__ needed help with. Definitely not monetary. She and Jan Di never asked for F4's financial help even though they will in a blink of an eye. He hope it's not about his dumbass ex or Yi Jeong would swear he will erase that pig in the face of the earth. She could be asking for his help with the orphanage again since the kids had taken a liking to him. Or maybe it's work related, how many jobs can she seriously squeeze in 24 hours?

Well, if she's looking for a part time job, he would take her as his secretary in a heartbeat. Of course he would have to explain this to Secretary Kim but he'll deal with that later.

At the thought of having Ga Eul as his secretary had brought back those unseemly thoughts he had. Ga Eul entering his office in a plain white blouse tucked in those high waist pencil skirt and sexy heels, out of town business trips, the two of them __working__ late at night in his office.

It's official. Sex in the office is now his top fantasy. __With Chu Ga Eul.__

He will have her spread wide open for him on this very desk as she pleads him to take her. __Sir Yi Jeong…. Please, I need you…__

"Yi Jeong sunbae…. Please, I need you…"

So Yi Jeong swallowed hard. __Fuck!__

"...I need you to take a friend of mine on a date."

Yi Jeong felt like he just did an ice bucket challenge.

 _"_ ** _ _ **What?!"**__**

"She's a patient at the hospital, please be nice to her sunbae."

Ga Eul continued to plead as Yi Jeong drives to their destination after lunch. He glanced at her sideways as she begins explaining his upcoming date with a stranger.

Chu Ga Eul is the only person- _ _woman__ on the planet that had set him up on a date with someone else. No one has ever done that. All the ladies want him to themselves, sharing is a tabooed word but this maiden beside him had even plan this date for him. She has a freaking itinerary on her phone!

Yi Jeong chuckles quietly, Ga Eul's still busy explaining his date details she didn't notice this.

This just adds up to the long list of his 'Firsts by the Country Bumpkin'. She may not be the first girl to confess her feelings for him but she's definitely the first one to fit all of his 'Don't Mess' dating rules. First woman to show sincere care about him in a long time, first to show him the good side of life, first to accept him of who he is, first to recognize him as Yi Jeong and not just as the So heir. First to teach him bravery, courage and second chances. Not to mention the craziness he's been feeling lately towards her. She even made him blush a while ago! And now this!

 _ _Chu Ga Eul you're a wonder woman.__

They arrived at the amusement park five minutes than her scheduled time.

"Date on amusement park?" he raised his eyebrow at her. Ga Eul looked up at him puzzled.

"Why? What's wrong with amusement parks? There are lots of couples doing their dates here." she defended while pointing at the people around them.

"For commoners, yes."

Ga Eul mentally slapped her forehead. Of course the amusement park is not date material for Yi Jeong. He might not even had set foot in here before. She's too nervous on setting up this date she had forgotten some important details.

"I'm sorry, sunbae. It's the only place I can think of." she said apologetically at him.

 _ _Does this girl know I'm weak for her pouts?__

Yi Jeong cleared his throat and distracted himself at the crowd around them before he will get tempted to do __something__ with that pouty lips of her.

The place is not bad. Not really remarkable but not bad for a local amusement park. He looked at his wrist watch, 3 more minutes before his 'date' comes, he can't help but wonder how did he end up in this situation.

"I wanna ask you something."

Ga Eul looks up at him, Yi Jeong's thankful she's not pouting anymore.

"Why did you set me up on a date?"

"Well, uhm… here's the thing … -"

"GA EUL!"

They both turn to look. A petite girl who just came out of her car stares back at them. Ga Eul immediately ran towards her with a smile. "Min Jin-ah!"

Yi Jeong's lips curls into a smile. Once again Ga Eul added another __first__ on his list. He didn't wait for the girls to come, as a gentleman, he went to them instead.

If he can remember, one of the things Ga Eul instructed him to do when they were in the car is to greet his date with a smile and be friendly but instead of following her itinerary, Yi Jeong went straight to his date and hugs her. This earned a surprise gasp from Ga Eul which only made Yi Jeong grin even more.

"How are you Min Jin-ah? Haven't seen you in a while."

Another gasp from the match-maker.

"I'm fine, Yi Jeong. I got private teachers now that's why I don't attend school anymore." Min Jin answered coolly.

"Y-you two kn-know each other?!"

"Of course. Min Jin attends Shinwha." Yi Jeong answers simply. It amuses him how Ga Eul's almond eyes had turned round from the news.

"You do?!" she looks at Min Jin with those wide eyes. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"You didn't ask." Min Jin said with a raised eyebrow.

"But..but..-"

"And we're also in the same Arts Club." says Yi Jeong.

"Are we suppose to go in this place?" Min Jin asked as she looks at the amusement park in front of them.

"It'll be fun. Come on." Yi Jeong took the teenager's arm and leads her inside. When he glanced back to Ga Eul she gave him two thumbs up and an encouraging smile.

Yi Jeong would, of course, prefer if Ga Eul will join them but that doesn't apply as date anymore. Min Jin is not only a former schoolmate, her family's been involve to some of the So businesses so the two of them are pretty acquainted to one another. He was actually relieved that Min Jin's his date rather than some random stranger. In fact, he doesn't even call this __date__ because she's way too young for him but he's not complaining.

They tried few simple rides since Min Jin's body's weak and she can't be exposed to too much crowds. They did a little catching up but never bought food from any of the food stands. Min Jin asked if they can rest for a little while and Yi Jeong agreed.

When they settled at one of the empty benches, Yi Jeong spotted a familiar head from the bushes. Ga Eul is motioning for him put his arm around Min Jin's shoulder. He shook his head, trying not to laugh at her spying friend.

"I still can't believe you're friends with that crazy girl." says Min Jin, who appears to have not noticed the girl in the bush.

Yi Jeong chuckles. "Me either."

It's true that Ga Eul and him are complete opposites, like comparing ice and fire but in his opinion, he had never met a woman he can be more compatible with other than her. He found himself smiling at this thought.

"I didn't agree on this one, you know. She just forced me."

Yi Jeong looked at her confused." She forced you to go on a date with me?" he thought it was Min Jin's idea to demand a date and Ga Eul was too nice to decline and also too gullible to agree.

"She's been pestering me the moment she started working at the hospital. She's the most annoying human being. More annoying than the nurses. She wanted me to eat the hospital food and you know hospital food are just plain disgusting."

Yi Jeong laughed. "That sounds like Ga Eul-yang, alright."

"So annoying!" says Min Jin. "But she's the only one who had put up with me. Most of the nurses and given up forcing food on me but she just won't give up!"

Despite of how annoyed she looked, Yi Jeong saw her smile at this.

"The other day, some of the hospital staffs are talking about her. They say she's friends with Dr. Geum, Gu Jun Pyo's fiancee and then the news from your Museum's anniversary confirmed that she's connected to F4 and they even saw her the other day with Master Chef So Yun Joong. Ga Eul's pretty much the gossip topic at the hospital these days."

Yi Jeong feels worried on these news. He just hope no one is bullying her or hurting her in any way. He needs to ask another favor to his doctor friend again.

"When I asked her yesterday if she's really friends with you, she turned it into a challenge. She said if she can prove you guys are friends then I will have to surrender to her and eat the hospital food." Min Jin chuckles coldly. "Guess I have to eat that disgusting thing from now on."

Once again, Ga Eul proves to Yi Jeong that she's one of a kind. He already know her exceptional qualities but it still amazes him how she can still be this enchanting.

The date ended well. Yi Jeong didn't have to give Min Jin ride back to the hospital, she took her family car. Ga Eul was jumping up and down when Min Jin left.

"Yes! I win Yi Jeong, sunbae! Min Jin will get better now. I'm going to make sure she'll eat the healthiest food the hospital can give. I'll cook for her as well. I might have ask for Yun Joongie's help again but that's okay."

"Don't bother that guy, he's too busy with his life and I heard he got a new cooking show going to different provinces so he'll be more busy now than ever." says Yi Jeong, he's making things up now but he doesn't care, anything to make Ga Eul hundreds of miles away from his poisonous cousin.

Her pout came back. "Aww, really?"

"Yes. If you want to cook I can help you."

Ga Eul laughed at him. "You can do a lot of amazing things sunbae, but cooking in not one of them."

"I haven't cook for you, right? You'll change your mind once you tasted my food. You might even forget your name."

Her laughter fills his ears like a beautiful melody. Her pout may have weakening effect on him but it's her smile and laugh that can make his heart flutter.

"I envy Min Jin."

Yi Jeong glanced at her from the driver's seat. They were done eating dinner (Ga Eul's treat- __she insisted__ , Yi Jeong agreed but only if they will have dinner again next time and it'll be his treat) and now they're on the way to Ga Eul's house. They were quiet for a while, just listening to music and being comfortable with each other when she brought up Min Jin again.

"I saw how comfortable she is in your date. She had a crush on you, she has a picture of you as her phone wallpaper so I know. She's so cool around her crush. If that was me I would not be able to speak clearly. For sure I'm going to stutter __a lot__ and won't be able to look at him in the eyes for so long."

"Yeah, I can remember." he teases.

"Sunbae!" she snapped at him.

Yi Jeong laughed. "You were like that when you were pursuing me, remember?"

She glared at him. Why is he bringing this stuff again? Does he want to rub in her face that she failed at him?

"I think it's normal to feel shy around your crush." he said, sensing Ga Eul's serious about this matter. "But I also think through the course of time, that shyness will go away. Do you know why?" he glanced at her again as he asked.

Ga Eul shook her head.

"Because the two of you will be comfortable with each other. You got comfortable with me eventually, __remember?"__

He didn't know what's up with him bringing those memories back but one thing is for sure- he likes those memories.

Ga Eul fell silent. Is that the reason why Su Pyo and her didn't work? She was always shy with him, always thinking of what to say, what to wear and how to act. She always weigh things from Su Pyo's perspective before doing something that she forgot how to relax and be comfortable with him.

 _ _Is that why he didn't love me? The first time and the second time?__

Yi Jeong pulled over at the side street. Ga Eul's in deep thoughts she didn't notice them arriving at her house.

"Do wanna hear my advice?" he asked, bringing Ga Eul's attention back to him.

She's not sure if Yi Jeong's the right person to give advice on this matter but she nodded her head anyway since he's offering.

"Just be you Ga Eul-yang. You don't have to act cool or pretend on something you're not."

Ga Eul looked down to her hands. This is exactly her dilemma with her past relationship and Yi Jeong hit it like a bull's eye.

He lifted her chin up with his fingers, the contact made them both shiver. "Be with someone who you can be your 100 percent __you__ , Ga Eul-yang. Just like how you are __with me.__ "

His head inches closer. She was frozen staring deep in his mesmerizing face. Her eyes fell to his lips. Lips that she used to fantasized kissing years ago. Their lips never got the chance to meet even once when she was pursuing him. They almost kissed back at his studio years ago but her mom's phone call interrupted them but it had left her wondering what would it feels like to kiss those luscious lips.

He continued inching closer to her and she can't think of anything to do other than close her eyes, waiting for that __long__ awaited kiss but just like last time it didn't happen.

They were interrupted __again__ by none other than her mom's phone call.

She abruptly opens her eyes but instead of answering the call, she clicked the seat belt open and hopped out of the car in a flash. "GoodnightYiJeongsunbae!" she said in one breath with a quick bow, not meeting his eyes then dashed inside her house.

Yi Jeong was left there at his orange sports car, glued to his position. He moved his hand to feel his chest. The music coming from his stereo's incomparable to the booming sound of his pounding heart.

*89*

Thank you for all the positive feedback. I'm glad people are liking this story.


	13. Lesson Number 12

Lesson #12

Closure is Just A Word

[ __If you really want closure…at some point, you have to shut the door.__ \- Jacki Wells Wunderlin ]

Ga Eul shuts the door quietly.

Today is a good day. Kids from the Pediatrics Ward loves her organic Onion Soup and on top of that Lee Min Jin even asked for a second serving. As she push the now empty food cart, a wide smile on her face is very visible, thinking tomorrow maybe she can bring some old clay and play with the kids. She's sure they will love that especially Min Jin. Big thanks to Yi Jeong, the teenage girl had now soften up to Ga Eul.

Ga Eul can finally accept the fact the Yi Jeong is indeed a man of many talents but she chuckles at the thought of the potter at the kitchen, sporting an apron and concocting edible arts. That would be a miracle if they really turn out edible.

"Well someone is definitely happy. Is it because of a certain famous potter?"

Yoon Ji Hoo joined Ga Eul as she push the cart along the corridors of the hospital.

"Ji Hoo sunbae." she greeted with a broad smile and a hint of blush. How come this doctor's good at reading thoughts?

He got good eyes too because he noticed her faint blush. "It's true then." he said with a playful smile that can always make the nurses faint faster than the patients.

"Just so you know, it's not just Yi Jeong sunbae I was thinking about." Ga Eul said defensively.

"Did I mention Yi Jeong's name? I said 'a certain famous potter'. There are lots of famous potters around the world, Ga Eul-yang."

Ga Eul opened her mouth to counter his comment but he beat her to it. "But obviously it was Yi Jeong you were thinking, you said so yourself." he grins at her. Yi Jeong's right, it's fun to tease Ga Eul.

She can never win with Ji Hoo, Ga Eul knows that too well. She just sighed and glared at him as he laugh at her expression. They passed the Nurse Station and as usual whispers followed. Ji Hoo and Ga Eul paid them no mind, the former's used by the attention he always gets and the latter got used to it as well since the Museum's anniversary.

It was not secret to her that she's the trending topic in the hospital because of her rich and famous friends. At first she's scared of it but since most of the rumors are true, she learned to just ignore the gossiping around her. They can gossip all they want, it will not harm her.

This is the very reason why Ji Hoo made sure to check up on Ga Eul at least once or twice everyday. His potter best friend asked him to keep an eye on her in case she will be bullied or harassed by the gossipers. Ji Hoo willingly obliged. Ga Eul is like a little sister to him and of course he knows how Yi Jeong cares about her the most even though the latter doesn't realized it yet.

"I heard you're going to sing at the wedding." says Ji Hoo as they ride the elevator.

Ga Eul gasped. "Who told you that sunbae?!"

"The very same potter you were thinking about." he said playfully.

"Aish! I told him I'm not decided yet." she said, stumping her feet at the elevator flooring.

"But you're getting private music lessons from Yi Jeong's aunt, right?"

"Yes but I still don't think I can-" she gasped again. "Did you say Yi Jeong's aunt?!"

The doctor nodded. "His aunt from his mother's side."

Goodness gracious! She had no idea! Can't their family be more talented? If even one of them turned out talent-less that means it's the end of the world!

Ji Hoo only laughed at her shocked expression. These two best friends are truly the F4's living entertainment. The elevator door opens, it's his floor. He stepped out leaving Ga Eul behind but before the door closes and he held his hand for it to remain open.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Can you pass a message to him from me?"

" _ _It's possible. It's rare but it's possible.__ Those are Ji Hoo sunbae's exact words."

The message had been relied. Ga Eul and Yi Jeong are having dinner at Lavander Hotel-Shinwha's newest branch in Seoul. It was Yi Jeong's turn to treat Ga Eul and he decided to bring her to a world class multi-cuisine restaurant in hopes of erasing the traces of his chipmunk cousin's cooking skills in her memory.

They were tasting the delicious wonders of France when she remembered the message Ji Hoo passed on her.

"Huh?" Yi Jeong didn't get the message at all.

"I asked him what it means but he said you would understand." she said.

He turned his gaze at the marvelous chandelier in the ceiling, rummaging his brain what his genius best friend meant with those words but his brain disappoints him. He glanced back to Ga Eul who's drinking her strawberry champagne when it hit him.

"Hangover!" he said it so suddenly Ga Eul chocked on her drink.

"I'm sorry, Ga Eul-yang." he said, reaching out his hand to wipe the spilled liquor in Ga Eul's lips. He felt her body stiffen from the gesture but then she relaxed again. It was then his turn to stiffen from the softness of her lips. He pulled his hand back and hide it under the table pinching his thigh, he can't afford to blush right now. Since Ga Eul knew he's bringing her to some expensive restaurant, she initiated to dress up for the dinner. She had her hair in soft curls, little make up on and completed with an elegant dress. This is not helping Yi Jeong's battle with himself.

"You figured out what the message was about?"

"Yes."

Ga Eul looked at him with raised brows, waiting for him to explain but he chooses not to confined it with her. There are some things only for the boys. She pouted when he said it's nothing but didn't push to pry. It's not her business anyway, she's just a messenger.

They continued exploring different cuisines and enjoying each others' company when she suddenly gasped, looking straight behind Yi Jeong. He followed her gaze and there across the glass walls of the hotel restaurant is Ga Eul's ex boyfriend with a new girl. His arms are snaked on her impossibly thin waist as they walk towards the hotel's front desk.

"Uhm sunbae…"

Yi Jeong turned back to Ga Eul. He's expecting to see her tears again but to his surprise and great delight, they don't show any sadness anymore. In fact she's smiling.

"Is it okay if I leave you for a moment?"

"Why? Where are you going? We're haven't gone to Japanese cuisine yet." his voice panicking. He will not let that pig ruin their night like this. He will do anything to let Ga Eul know he's here for her, as cliche as that sounds but he doesn't care.

"I'll be back. It won't take long." she said calmly. "I just needed to talk to __him."__

Yi Jeong wants to scream no but the calm expression on Ga Eul's face is keeping him from doing so. At the back of his mind he knew she needed to do this. Unwillingly, he nodded his head, sighing in the process. Ga Eul smiled at him again before standing up and head to the elevator as the couple just rode one.

It's taking all of Yi Jeong's will power not to rush to that bastard's face and introduce him his fists and his expensive shoes but with difficulty, he controlled himself. Ga Eul needs to do this. This is the closure she needed.

He checked his watch, it's been two minutes since Ga Eul followed them. When the long hand of his wrist watch passed the number 12 again, he had enough. He stood up and rush to the front desk . C _ _losure be damned!__

She caught up with them before they reach their hotel room.

"Goon Su Pyo." she called, surprised that the pain she felt few months ago is not there anymore, in fact she doesn't feel anything at all towards the man who broke her heart twice.

Su Pyo turned at the call of his name as well as the lady beside him. His eyes grew wide upon seeing his ex at the same hotel he painstakingly booked just to impress this model in his arms.

"What do you want?" he asked irritatingly. Ga Eul walked closer and stopped in front of them. He almost didn't recognize her, she's never been this pretty before.

"Can I talk to you for a moment?"

"What for? We're through. Get over me already!"

"I'm not here to beg you to take me back. I'm way over that. I'm here to talk to you about your lifestyle."

"My what?!"

"I know you love the attention the ladies are giving you but you should know that a woman's heart is not a play thing." she said confidently. She prefers it if his current lady companion is not present when she say this to him but since their bodies doesn't looked like it can be detached from one another, she'll just have it this way.

"You followed me all the way here just to tell me that?" he said with an air of smug and arrogance.

"I happen to be here before you came and when I saw you, I find the need to tell this to you. You should stop doing this, Su Pyo. Does your girlfriend know you're here with her?"

"It's none of your business and stop pestering me!"

"You have a girlfriend?!" Su Pyo's female company asked him, pushing his body from her.

"Are you going to listen to this lunatic? She's just saying that so she can have me for herself." says Su Pyo.

"Hey you! Find yourself, your own man!" she yelled at Ga Eul. "You're good enough to at least attract a middle-aged man on the streets, so leave Su Pyo alone!"

" _ _Jagiya!__ There you are."

Yi Jeong strides towards them all along smiling at the stunned Ga Eul. He placed his arm around her, squeezing her shoulder a little bit to pass the message that he's here for her.

"So Yi Jeong?!" the woman gasped.

"You again?! What's your deal? And you can drop the act, I'm not buying it. You dumped Ga Eul years ago that's why we got together again so don't pretend that you're her boyfriend now. I know your story." Su Pyo said bravely even though Yi Jeong's presence intimidated him again like those years in that club.

"Maybe it's also a good thing you are here. There's something I wanted to tell you."

Ga Eul looked up at Yi Jeong with pleading eyes, slightly shaking her head. There's no point of arguing with Su Pyo, all she really wanted is for him to stop his womanizing. It's for the sake of women in general. Yi Jeong smiled at her reassuringly, relying through the eyes the message that he will just talk to him.

He faced Su Pyo again. "I wanted to say __thank you__."

That is definitely not everyone expected coming from the famous potter.

"Thank you for being there when Ga Eul-yang needed someone to hold on to. I hate it that it had to be you but I can't do anything about it now, can I? I want to punch you in the face for breaking Ga Eul-yang's heart yet again but I also wanted to thank you for doing so. Because of it, you had let go of her. She's finally out of your grasp."

Yi Jeong shifted his eyes back to the woman in his arm, to those doe eyes he likes the most. "I can't blame you for something that's originally my fault. It's my fault you needed to console Ga Eul-yang when I left her. I should not have let her go. I should have stop her when she said she's not going to bother me anymore. I should have told her that's not what I wanted. It's the __exact__ opposite of what I want but as the idiot that I am, I let her literally and figuratively walk away from me."

Ga Eul stood there staring at Yi Jeong's eyes. She can see sorrow, remorse and regret in them. __Why is he saying all these?__

"I thought keeping her away from me is the best thing for her and when I went to Sweden to find myself, I thought I was doing the right thing. I wanted to give her the chance to find her soulmate but deep inside I was hoping it was me and if we really are meant to be, our souls will find each other again."

 _ _Are we still pretending? Where are these coming from?__ All Ga Eul can see is sincerity in his eyes. He looks at her the same way Jun Pyo stares at Jan Di. He looks at her with the same adoring eyes as how Woo Bin steal glances at Jae Kyung. Eyes can tell a lot of things but right now, Ga Eul is getting lost from Yi Jeong's sudden confession.

Yi Jeong broke his gaze at Ga Eul and looked back at the stunned and confused faces of the two in front of them, almost forgetting they have an audience. "So thank you for messing up. You played a very big role in our lives but don't take this the wrong way. I'm only thanking you for this but I'm still itching to obliterate you from this world and don't think that I can't do it because we all know what I'm capable of."

He shifted his eyes to Su Pyo's date. "And you, I don't know you but you're a woman too. You deserve someone better than this scumbag. Any man who brings a woman in a hotel room will never take you seriously, take this from a former Casanova's perspective."

"Come on, __Jagiya__ let's go home."

Yi Jeong moved them both towards the elevator. Ga Eul complied, she's too shock to object. When they got out of the elevator, her senses finally came back but it was Yi Jeong's turn to panic. He can't believe what he just did. He literally confessed his feelings to Ga Eul. Feelings he himself are still uncertain of but he openly declared it like a president declaring an open war to the enemy country.

Of course he meant all of those words he said but now what? How is he going to explain this to Ga Eul? She's going to ask him about it and that's for sure. Will he say the truth or pretend that he just said that because they have an audience? Brain please decide faster!

Before he can make up a decision, two slender arms snaked on his waist from behind. He stopped from walking. His breath hitched and his heart that's already been pounding in his chest almost stopped from beating.

 _"_ _ _Thank you, sunbae."__

*89*


	14. Lesson Number 13

Lesson #13

The Difference Between Man and Woman

[ They say Men are from Mars as Women are from Venus. Wait ….does that mean we're all aliens? ]

The mahogany doors of Jun Pyo's room burst open revealing a panicking So Yi Jeong. "I HAVE A HUGE PROBLEM AND I THINK I'M GOING INSANE!"

"Woah, what happened man?" Woo Bin asked, looking alarmed.

Yi Jeong is the last one to arrive, he's quite late actually. Today is one of F4's scheduled hang out days and this time it's at the Gu Mansion. The three are already playing cards when Yi Jeong came.

He dashed to them but then started pacing the room as his friends stare at him. "We were just there talking but I don't understand myself and then there's this thing with her ex and I didn't get to stop myself from professing I just did what I did and I don't think I can even think straight anymore and-"

"YAH!" Jun Pyo screamed. "We don't understand a single thing you're blabbing about!"

Yi Jeong stopped his frantic pacing and faced his best friends since kindergarten. "Guys I'm in trouble! I have a huge problem!" he pulled Woo Bin's collars shaking the man.

"Bro, calm down!" says Woo Bin, removing his tight grip on his polo.

Ji Hoo stood up and offered his chair for Yi Jeong. "Sit down and tell us what happened first."

Yi Jeong took the seat, he saw Jun Pyo's glass of liquor and drinks it in one go. Jun Pyo didn't even complain, he's more worried at his best man.

"We were at the hotel-"

"Who are you talking about?" Jun Pyo asked.

"Ga Eul, we were-"

"Why are you at a hotel with her?" Woo Bin asked.

"Long story but to make it short we were at the hotel having dinner-"

"So this was last night?" Woo Bin interrupted him again.

"Yes. We saw her ex-"

"That cockroach again?! You know what? I should have beaten him up the first time so he won't have his sorry face anymore. Woo Bin-ah, you think you can have your men dispose that cockroach?" says Jun Pyo.

"Definitely. Do you want me to do it today?" says Woo Bin.

"Guys, will you please let Yi Jeong finish first." says Ji Hoo. The two nodded and turn their attention back to Yi Jeong.

"So what happen with the ex?" Woo Bin asked.

"Ga Eul just wanted to talk to him but it's okay now, he's not the cause of my problem here."

"Then what is your problem?" Jun Pyo asked irritably.

"Chu Ga Eul. After the hotel she spend the night at my pad and we chatted and watched movies and …"

"And what?" the three chorused.

 _"_ _ _We slept together."__

There was silence first. It felt like the whole Gu Mansion fell silent because of this news.

And then it exploded.

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Jun Pyo almost fell on his chair.

"YOU ACTUALLY PERSUADED GA EUL TO DO IT?!" Woo Bin is torn between being impress and disbelief.

"How come you got to score when I spend years and years of persuading Jan Di?!"

"No! No, what I meant is we sleep together. Side by side." Yi Jeong explained.

"In your room?" Ji Hoo asked, he's the only calm one out of the four.

"My room."

"In your bed?" Jun Pyo asked.

"My bed."

"But you're telling us nothing happened?" Woo Bin asked, narrowing his eyes at his best friend. He can't believe this day will come.

"Nothing! I didn't even kiss her!"

"Holy shit! You have a problem bro!" Woo Bin exclaims.

"Thank you! Thank you for saying that!" at least one of his friends can see his dilemma. He started pacing the room again.

Woo Bin watch him with worry, Ji Hoo stares at him blankly, doesn't really see where's the problem in that while Jun Pyo burst out laughing. Yi Jeong ignored him but he stood up and swings his arm around Yi Jeong's shoulders to stop him from pacing, he could burn a hole in his wooden floor.

"Do you wanna hear my diagnosis?" he asked him with a playful grin.

Yi Jeong was hoping it would be Ji Hoo who will offer this but since he's desperate for answers he will settle with Jun Pyo.

"You, my friend, has a serious case of **** ** _ _ **love sickness**__**."

"What?!"

"What?!"

Ji Hoo smiles, raising his right hand. "And I confirm the diagnosis to be correct."

"What?!" The former Casanova and the Mafia Prince exclaims once again.

"You're in love with Ga Eul that's why you didn't even think of touching her." says Jun Pyo.

"Oh I did man. I did and it's not just last night. I've been thinking of doing it with her for quite sometime now. I've thought of us doing it at her house, at my house, in my studio and even in my office!" Yi Jeong answered without even thinking.

"O…kay. I don't think we need to know those details but, thanks for sharing horndog." Jun Pyo teases.

"Woah, man. I didn't know you're this sexually frustrated. How long has it been since you last got laid?" Woo Bin asked.

"I don't know! 3? 4 months? I don't know!" raising his hands in confusion and frustration.

"That is some serious diet you got there." says Woo Bin, looking impressed.

"But you haven't done it with Ga Eul?' Ji Hoo asked.

"No. Last night I also thought about it but I also felt something more and it's not just lust. I want her, I __desire__ her, but there's more to that. If we're going to do it, I want it to be special for her, for the both of us. The feeling is too overwhelming I think I'm losing my mind. I need to go see a doctor."

Ji Hoo stood up.

"Bro, I'm a doctor and I'm saying this to you, there's nothing wrong with you. You're totally fine. More fine than you ever been because you're in love with Ga Eul. You don't want to have random, meaningless sex with her, you want to __make love__ with her and you chooses not to do it last night because you have so much respect in her and you feel that it's not yet time."

Silence envelops the spacious room again.

"That makes sense." Woo Bin broke that silence.

Yi Jeong sat down at the couch. These revelations are making his body and mind shiver, in a good or bad way, he doesn't know. His knees are giving up on him as well as his mentality.

"I've been feeling something lately. I thought it was attraction at first but then I can feel it was more than that then I thought it was infatuation but then I've known her since we were in high school so it couldn't be it." his voice are calm now, despite of the raging emotions flowing through him.

"It's love, bro. Accept it. You're in love with Chu Ga Eul." says Jun Pyo.

 _ _I'm in love with Ga Eul-yang?__

She taught him so many things in life and she made him be the better version of himself despite of all the cruelty he showed her. She showed him possibilities and happy endings. He haven't told anybody yet but, in his four years in Sweden, there was never a day his country bumpkin didn't cross his mind.

 _ _I'm in love with Ga Eul-yang.__

Her smile can light up his day even if he's having the worst day or the most boring one. With her by his side, he can feel like he can do whatever he wants. He can accomplish anything. He can be himself completely.

With her he's complete.

"I'm in love with Ga Eul-yang." he said breathlessly.

Jun Pyo clapped his hands, startling them all. "Problem solved! Why didn't I think of becoming a doctor?"

"It's not solved yet. We now know what Yi Jeong feels but the question is, does Ga Eul loves

him back?" says Ji Hoo. __How does Ji Hoo knew how to strike us so hard?__

The possibilities of Ga Eul not reciprocating his love is painful to even think about. He can feel the pain in his entire body especially in his heart.

"Of course she does! Didn't she have a crush on you back then?" says Woo Bin.

"Yes, but that was years ago. Ever heard of change of heart? And she did moved on with Yi Jeong when he was in Sweden hence her returning relationship with Su Pyo and it lasted for a year. I'm pretty sure that confirms she had moved on with him." says Ji Hoo.

 _ _Dr. Yoon Ji Hoo's really good at killing me.__

"But that's easy! He can always win her back. Yi Jeong's not a Casanova for nothing." says Jun Pyo confidently.

At the mention of Casanova, Yi Jeong's world collapses right in front of his eyes. It was him who taught Ga Eul to be strong. It was him who taught her to resist the charms of Casanova's and playboys. It's because of his stupid pointers she would probably think he's just testing her if ever he confess __yet again__ , to see if she will fall for it. She didn't believe his words to be true the first time he let his feelings out in the open back at the hotel. She assumed he just said those for their act hence she thanked him with a back hug.

He never thought there will come a day he will have to confess his feelings towards a girl and what more, he had already done it but to no avail.

How is he going to tell her he's in love with her?

"Yi Jeong-ah, are you okay?" Yi Jeong didn't noticed his friends are surrounding him already with worried looks in their eyes.

"Are you still listening to us?" Jun Pyo asked.

 _"_ _ _Guys, I need your help."__

*89*

"What's wrong Ga Eul? You haven't touch your food. You don't like tiramisu?" Jae Kyung asks.

"I like tiramisu, unnie. There's just something bothering me." Ga Eul answered truthfully.

"What is it?" Jan Di asks with her mouth full of the sweet delight.

Ga Eul sighed. Maybe it's time to confess to her friends.

Jae Kyung invited her and Jan Di at her mansion for a much needed girl bonding. The heiress just got back from another business trip abroad and she's dying to see her friends. Jan Di needed a time off from the hospital as well and from the stress of arranging her own wedding. Ga Eul just wanted to be around her friends after a long time, she's spending so much time in the company of that famous potter, she feels the need to surround herself with female companions before she lose her mind.

She took a deep breath before spilling out the beans. "I have a problem." she said gloomily.

Jae Kyung gasped out loud. "GA EUL YOU'RE PREGNANT?!"

Jan Di stood up, slamming both her hands at the coffee table. "YAAH! I'M GOING TO KILL YI JEONG SUNBAE!"

Ga Eul grabbed Jan Di's shoulders and pulled her back to her seat. "I'm not pregnant! Don't jump into conclusions I haven't said anything yet." This is why she kept her silence for a while, she knew her friends will __overreact__.

"Are you sure you're not pregnant?" Jae Kyung asks, her eyes as round as the full moon outside.

"Yes. I'm ….I'm still pure, unnie." she said shyly. Her cheeks are burning up, making the two eventually believe in her. What is with girls and their definition of 'problem' as 'pregnancy'?

The two let out a breath of relief.

Jae Kyung scooped a spoonful of her tiramisu and shoved it in her mouth. "Wow. My respect to So Yi Jeong went up suddenly ….unlike his __other__ friend." she said somewhat bitterly.

"But what's your problem then?" Jan Di asked, still full of worry.

Ga Eul sighed once again. "It's about Yi Jeong sunbae."

Jan Di slammed her fists on the table again, almost making their drinks fall. "Can I kill him now?!"

This time, Jae Kyung and Ga Eul both pulled her back to her seat.

"Jan Di-ah…"

"Jan Di calm down. No one's killing anyone. __Yet.__ " says Jae Kyung.

Now Ga Eul doubted if confiding to her best friends is still a good idea. They reacted this way she haven't even revealed the true issue.

"Come on Ga Eul tell us what that chaebol did to you.' says Jan Di, sensing her hesitance.

"Yeah, it's alright, and we won't judge you." says Jae Kyung as she caress her hand.

Taking a deep breath again, she closes her eyes.

"I think my feelings for Yi Jeong sunbae are coming back."

Ga Eul heard a gasp but then nothing follows. When the silence stretched to more than a minute, she opens her eyes, wondering if her friends even heard her.

Jan Di and Jae Kyung are still there, leaning a little closer towards her, waiting for her next move.

"I said I think I have feelings for Yi Jeong sunbae again. That's my problem." she repeated, maybe they didn't get her point.

"How did that become a problem?" Jae Kyung asks, totally confused.

"Yeah, how?" even Jan Di asked to Ga Eul's surprise.

"Because it's So Yi Jeong! I've killed my feelings for him years ago. He didn't like me back then he doesn't like me now. I'll end up heartbroken again and I don't want to go through that misery anymore. I owe myself a little happiness, I can't keep on doing this." her tears are brimming in her eyes. Jae Kyung stood up and take her in her arms.

"This is not going to be like last time, Ga Eul." Jan Di said softly, all her anger gone upon seeing her best friend crying. Ga Eul crying had always been her weakness.

Ga Eul looked at her puzzled through her tearing eyes. It was really a surprise that Jan Di doesn't see this as a problem. She was always against her and Yi Jeong even before for she knew his playboy side but she is taking the news very calmly unlike earlier. What happened to her best friend?

"It will, I'm sure of it." Ga Eul said as her eyes can't hold the tears anymore.

"We may not know Yi Jeong like you do but there's something I know about." Jae Kyung tucks a strand of Ga Eul's hair to her ear while rubbing her back tenderly. "He cares for you, Ga Eul. He truly does. And this is not the kind of care you see in just friends. I can feel he cares for you more than just a friend."

"As much as I don't want to admit it but, it's true. Even Jun Pyo noticed it as well as Ji Hoo sunbae." says Jan Di, her hand rubbing Ga Eul's arm and the other is wiping her tears.

"And Woo Bin too." says Jae Kyung.

"Yi Jeong is a changed man now and that's because of you Ga Eul." Jan Di said, looking straight to Ga Eul's eyes.

"Why don't you give each other a chance again? Isn't it they say it's sweeter the second time around?" says Jae Kyung cheerily.

Ga Eul did not expect this at all. She was sure Jan Di will be itching to let Yi Jeong have a taste of her spinning kick and Jae Kyung, being her faithful fairy godmother would maybe even set her on dates just so to divert her attention to someone else other than their potter friend but these reactions and encouragements from them surprised her but somehow it lifted the weight on her chest.

It always feels good to talk with friends. And with friends like Jan Di and Jae Kyung, nothing can beat a heart to heart talk.

But the question still remains, __what is she going to do?__

*89*

Yi Jeong throws the empty basket at the back of his car. This is definitely not his day. He pulled out his phone and dialed the number he thought was suppose to be his best friend.

"Yoon Ji Hoo I'm leaving." he immediately said the second the call was answered.

"Oh? You're still at the hospital? Woo Bin and Jun Pyo's already gone when you left." says Ji Hoo on the line.

"Aish!" he exclaims, hitting the stirring wheel in front of him. Ji Hoo on the line however just laughed at him.

"This is your fault! I looked ridiculous in front of Ga Eul!" he finally let out his frustrations.

Ji Hoo tried controlling his amusement. "Sorry bro, but a bet is a bet. And she called you cute, remember?" then another set of fits followed. Yi Jeong cursed him mentally, the dude is probably with Jan Di right now, watching __his__ video.

"Yoon Ji Hoo." he said through gritted teeth.

"Sorry Yi Jeong, sorry. I'll make it up to you. If Woo Bin's strategy didn't work, which I have a strong believe it won't, come to me and I'll help you." the doctor said before ending the call.

Yi Jeong tossed his phone at the back, joining the cursed basket. It's not just the basket he felt like destroying, the __outfit__ he's in is also a slap on his face. He drove off out of the hospital parking lot, he can't wait to go home and burn this __outfit.__

 ** **It started with a bet.****

Back at the Gu Mansion, when Yi Jeong had calmed down and after several shots, the F4 had engaged in a game of poker. Ji Hoo was the winner. F4 had long stopped betting money when they're playing, it doesn't make their game interesting so instead they offer something that none of them are willing to sacrifice.

Submission.

In other words, __slavery.__

By far, this is the worst slavery the F4 had gone through. Yoon Ji Hoo is a devil in his white doctor's uniform.

"Dude you look __ridiculous__." says a pissed Yi Jeong to his friend.

"Dude, __you're wearing the same thing.__ " Woo Bin answers him with equal annoyance.

"Nobody say a word or I might kill a doctor right now." says Jun Pyo, his teeth gritting in frustration but keeping a straight face in front of the children.

"Smile __bunnies,__ it's Easter Egg Hunt." says Dr. Yoon with a huge smile plastered on his face.

Jun Pyo, Yi Jeong and Woo Bin are all dressed in the same rabbit costume for the festivity. Ji Hoo asked (forced) them to be the mascots of this year's Easter Egg Hunt. All the patients at the hospital are invited to join the hunt.

"You're dead meat." says Jun Pyo.

"I'll have my men ready your burial. You choose, six feet on the ground or ashes on Yi Jeong's special pot." says Woo Bin.

"If Ga Eul-yang sees me in this hideous clothes I swear to God Yoon Ji Hoo you will-"

"Sunbae?"

Yi Jeong closes his eyes, praying the hospital floor will swallow him whole. He didn't turn to face the woman he wished so hard to be in her day off but she walked to them instead.

And the first thing she did was to laugh. "Aww, cute little bunnies!" she said, even patting the F3's long ears.

"Ga Eul, move between them, I'll take a picture." Jan Di offers. She's been documenting this wonderful event with a video camera and it's taking all of her not to laugh hysterically at her friends and fiance but obviously failing since she's been laughing at them since they stepped out of Ji Hoo's office.

Ga Eul nodded excitedly and even give her hand phone to Jan Di so she can take pictures using her phone. The F3 stood there like stuffed rabbit statues.

Jun Pyo chased Jan Di at the corridors, he will not let the camera or the phone unscratched with those pictures. Ji Hoo pushed Woo Bin to give treats to the kids since Yi Jeong's basket is now almost empty. Ga Eul picked up a bunny ears headband from Yi Jeong's basket and put it on her head.

Yi Jeong had the strong desire to kiss her in the lips. __She looks so darn cute!__

"This is so nice of you sunbae." she said with a warm smile he always adores.

"I wanted to take the credit but honestly we were just forced into this humiliation." he answered. Ji Hoo instructed him to take the patients on the next floor. With Ga Eul's help Yi Jeong continued to be the Santa of Easter.

Ga Eul's highly energetic for the event and even pinching Yi Jeong's rabbit nose. "But you still did and it brought happiness to the patients especially the kids. Thank you sunbae."

His heart started beating erratically in his chest. Her smile, her cute small face, her beautiful hair, her innocent look, everything. His friends are right. He's truly, madly and irrevocably in love with Chu Ga Eul.

This is not what he have in mind when he planned on seeing her again and maybe even confessing again. He would love to talk to her about it with that bright smile of hers but not in this ridiculous clothing. But So Yi Jeong can't stop himself anymore. He needed to tell her how he feels or he might explode any minute.

"Ga Eul-yang."

"Hmm?" she's helping him on giving out the remaining treats from his basket.

"Ga Eul-yang."

"Yes, Yi Jeong sunbae?" she gave the last piece of candy to the young boy before looking up at Yi Jeong.

His eyes are getting lost in her enchanting doe eyes. How can she have this power over him?

" _ _Will you__ …. help me at the Museum?"

 _ _Stupid Yi Jeong! Stupid, stupid Yi Jeong! PABO!__

"Why? What's wrong at the Museum?" worry crossed her eyes.

"Nothing. We just have a new exhibit there tomorrow." this is true but this is definitely not the one he wanted to ask her.

"Oh." she felt relief the Woo Song Museum is not in trouble but also felt sad. "Sorry sunbae, I have evening shift tomorrow. I won't be free until 11pm."

"No worries. It's okay." That's too bad, obviously today's attempt is a failure and he was kinda hoping to redeem his self tomorrow night and possibly with the appropriate attire. If she can accompany him then he will start planning for his confession right about now, ditching this Easter slavery.

She smiled at him apologetically again before bidding goodbye to return to work. Yi Jeong didn't wait for his friends to finish their job, he went back to his car without telling them. His brain failed him when he needed it the most and he's beating himself up because of it.

Using his right hand, he took his phone from the back seat, his fingers expertly dialed another best friend of his.

"Woo Bin-ah."

"Yi Jeong why did you left me there with Ji Hoo?!" the angry voice of Woo Bin echoed to his car.

"Where are you?"

"On my way home, going to pick up my dignity there."

"Meet me at the F4 Lounge in 30 minutes."

"F4 Lounge? At Shinwha?" Woo Bin's tone is not angry now. This is not Yi Jeong's fault anyway.

"Yes. I'll go home first to burn this ugly costume then head there."

The Mafia Prince didn't ask for more details since they're going to meet up in less than an hour. Yi Jeong hangs up and stepped on the pedal. __Ga Eul-yang you just wait, you're about to get wooed.__

*89*

Ga Eul's walking home. She's walking in a slow pace as she checks the pictures on her phone that Jan Di had miraculously saved from her fiancee. Every picture earns a laugh from her and there's even a video of the guys hopping lazily towards the kids.

The last picture of the day is her and Yi Jeong. They were looking at each others' eyes. This is that time he was about to ask her to help him at the Museum. Jan Di got a stolen shot from it and proudly showed it to Ga Eul when the F3 left.

Ga Eul had a huge smile while Yi Jeong stares at her lovingly but she can see a trace of nervousness in him.

Looking at Yi Jeong's face at the screen, Ga Eul had to accept that her friends are right, Yi Jeong does shows care towards her. Even through this picture she can see that he cherish her.

But to what extent?

Is that care good enough to confidently assume he likes her too? What if he's just like that because they became close again? This is the closest they have become after Sweden. No, scratch that, it is the closest they had ever been.

There's only one way to know the truth and frankly, she's scared to confess to him about her feelings again. She failed to reach him the first time, will the second time be the same? If she will confess then what's next?

Only two directions ahead; they will venture to the happy road of being together or they will go separate ways again.

The risks are too high, she doesn't know if she can take the consequences.

"Aish Yi Jeong sunbae! Why are you making me crazy again?!"

She reached her house with a gasp.

There at the side of her house is So Yi Jeong in the flesh, sitting with a bouquet of flowers in his hands.

 _ _What is he doing here? Did he wait for me?__

Ga Eul's heart started beating so fast and so loud her ears are going to explode.

"Yi Jeong sunbae."

Yi Jeong turned, his eyes fell to Ga Eul. She saw sadness in them. Why is he sad?

It took a few seconds for Yi Jeong before he realize that Ga Eul is really there. He thought his second attempt will fail again. Slowly, an uncontrollable smile spread to his lips, showing his deep dimples.

A little shyly, he stood up and passed her the bouquet __he__ made himself. Despite of being an F4, So Yi Jeong is not a flower kind of guy. He's not fond of buying flowers. The only time he bought flowers on his own will was when he was misinformed of the birthday of this very same lady in front of him. He made the flower arrangement himself and was greatly satisfied with the result.

 _ _Lavander.__ The flower he associated with her.

"For me?" she asked with wide eyes. __Did he mixed this day as my birthday again?__

He nodded so she took it and sniffed them. They're lovely but they're not just flowers. There are small pictures on top of them.

She surveys them one by one.

They are pictures of Yi Jeong holding up this bouquet on different angles and there were writings on each photo.

 _ _You smile like a flower, not only with your lips but with your whole being.__

 _ _A flower cannot blossom without sunshine, but you can because you are the sunshine.__

 _ _I asked God for a flower, he gave me a bouquet.__

 _ _Asked God for a minute, he gave me a day.__

 _ _I asked God for true love, he gave me that too.__

 _ _I asked God for an angel, he gave me you.__

Confused, she looked up at him. "Sunbae, what's all of these?"

"Ga Eul-yang…. _ _will you be my eternal flower?__ "

*89*


	15. Lesson Number 14

I'm terribly sorry for the wait. The words are fails to come out of my mind for a couple of days. I hope this chap will not disappoint your expectations. By the way, this is the LAST lesson. I can't think of any lessons anymore so I'm ending it here BUT I'm going to make a pretty long epilogue to wrap up this story properly. Please anticipate for it as well.

THANK YOU SO MUCH for all the reads and reviews on this story. I fell in love with SoEul when I first watched BOF and when I got to watched it again on Netflix just recently, my love for them were awaken hence this story was created. I wanted to make more stories about them from now on *crossing my fingers*. And I've read A LOT of SoEul fanfics and I'm totally obsessed with them.

Alright! Let's get on with the story!

P.S. The song is I'm Going to Meet You Now by none other than Kim Bum.

*89*

Lesson #14

Live Life To The Fullest

[ You found him, haven't you? The person who makes your day brighter? The person who brings smiles into your face even for no particular reason at all. On this stage, my friend, you are no longer broken and you are even on the brick of entering a new blossoming love. That means you have successfully moved on and the first question you need to ask to yourself is this, __is this one going to work or is it going to be like the last one?__ The answer is in your hands, hon. ]

Never trust Song Woo Bin ever again.

 _ _Earlier at the F4 Lounge ….__

Woo Bin sits at the edge of the couch, staring at his friend. He's a lost case, Yi Jeong. He's completely whipped to the woman who's not even his girlfriend.

"Bro, you do realize you can just buy flowers from the shop, right?"

The excited and in high spirits Yi Jeong looked up at him. "What's the challenge in that?" Woo Bin just shook his head at him. Yi Jeong returns his eyes at the bouquet he just made. It looked perfect, he's really an art genius, he complimented himself.

"What are those on top?" Woo Bin asks as he walked closer to his mushy friend pointing at the small squared stuffs attached on top of the bouquet.

"My pictures." he answered.

"Who puts their pictures on bouquets?" Woo Bin can't hide his laughter now.

"I do!" Yi Jeong said defensively. "I thought you're going to help me with this, huh?"

Still clutching his stomach, Woo Bin patted Yi Jeong's shoulder. "Sorry, man. I just didn't know you're this cheesy when it comes to love. I don't know who's worse, you or Jun Pyo."

"You're just jealous."

"Jae Kyung doesn't like those stuff." Woo Bin answered too quickly. Both of them gasped from this little news.

"Jae Kyung?!" Yi Jeong's ears are as good as Woo Bin's but he still can't believe what his friend just uttered.

The Mafia Prince rubs his nape shyly and if Yi Jeong's eyes are good too, he believes his friend's blushing as well. "Yeah, I decided to give it a try with Monkey."

"Jun Pyo and I are not the only whipped now, are we?" he said teasingly to his best friend.

"At least Jae Kyung is not into those kind of stuffs. Actually that woman is quite hard to impress." now that his secret is out, he doesn't have to hide his own worries.

"Ga Eul too and so does Jan Di." says Yi Jeong. F4 can have all the fame, fortune and luxury in the world but when it comes to their ladies, luck is not so sympathetic to them.

"Yeah but with those two, they like simple things. Simple gestures caught their attention more and not grand ones unlike Jae Kyung. That Monkey is one hell of a woman."

 _ _Simple things. Simple gestures.__

That's it! He's on the right track!

Yi Jeong looked down at his proudly made bouquet. This is it! This is his ticket to her heart. He stood up and ready to leave.

"Wait, aren't you going to put some messages on the photos?" Woo Bin asked.

"Messages?"

"Yes, like sweet nothings or love quotes. Girls like those stuff." his friend did asked him to be here and it was initially his idea for Yi Jeong to give Ga Eul flowers and chocolates to sweeten up his attempt for another confession. And since the guy is already on this level of cheesiness why not complete the package.

Yi Jeong took a sit again. What is he going to write?

One look at his friend's face and he knows the ex-Casanova is clueless on this part. Seriously, where did his smooth sweet-talker friend go? He will never doubt Ga Eul's powers ever again.

"Here. Let's search some good quotes at the 'net."

 _ _Back at the front of Chu residence ….__

"Ga Eul-yang…. _ _will you be my eternal flower?__ "

Chu Ga Eul stares at Yi Jeong's eyes then back at the bouquet then to the photos and then to his waiting eyes again. At the back of her mind, she wanted to scream. __What is this? Why is he asking me that question? Does he mean what I think he means? But why?__

Questions after questions fly through her mind but not a single answer. She got lots of __possible__ answers but they only create even more questions. Finally, after debating and beating her own brain, Ga Eul decided to choose the most safe one.

"Wow sunbae, I didn't know you're into poetry."

She saw the shock in his face. She also noticed something else but she doesn't want to think about it, instead she decided it was time to break this weird conversation before it gets awkward than it already is.

"Would you like to come inside, sunbae? Omma's probably home already, she made some brownies, you said you liked them when you tried them last week, right?"

"Uhm, yes. Thank you for the offer but I'm needed at the office, I just sneaked out to give you the bouquet." he said with a sad smile. __Why is he sad again?__

"Are you okay, sunbae?"

"Yes. You should get inside, it's getting late. I'll see you tomorrow." he said before turning back and head to his car.

 _ _Poetry?! So Yi Jeong, you're the worst failure among failures.__

Never trust Song Woo Bin ever again.

*89*

The universe must be punishing So Yi Jeong for all those years he spend being a Casanova and a cold-hearted playboy. Now that he knew what he wanted. Knew __who__ he wanted to be with, the universe had decided to make it difficult for him.

His first out of the blue confession (Lavender Hotel) was a failure since Ga Eul regarded it as an act, his second attempt of professing his love (Easter Egg Hunt) was so pathetic he doesn't even wanna think about, his third failure (Poetic Sunbae) is a total disaster he almost ended up shaving Woo Bin's precious head.

The wedding is fast approaching and he haven't confessed (again) yet. He's running out of ideas and alibis every time he will pick her up after work or after her music lessons and it's even more difficult to come up with a cover during her days off. But Yi Jeong still finds himself in front of her doorstep, hoping to spend the day with her.

But everyday it feels like the words will leave him the moment he will talk to her about his feelings. He had put up a great facade over the years and even though Ga Eul had managed to see beyond that facade, Yi Jeong is still not vocal about his feelings. He finds it weird and foreign.

Everyday the wedding comes closer, everyday he will see her. The two of them working together, making sure the wedding of the century will go smoothly as planned. But on all those days, he never got the chance to tell her how he feels but his actions are doing it for him.

Sometimes he finds himself acting like he's her boyfriend. Everything a boyfriend does, he does. Well, everything except hugging and kissing both of which he truly wanted to do and it's killing him not even able to hold her hand.

He was so happy when the wedding day was just a day left. They arrived at Jeju Island with jubilant spirits two days before the wedding. Everything is set, the only thing they have to do is wait for the wonderful day to come.

Yi Jeong's beyond happy for his best friend. Gu Jun Pyo will finally settle with the woman he loves so dearly. Ga Eul is right, happy endings are the best. And now that his best friend is getting his happy ending, it is time for him to have his own and the answer to this is his other best friend, Yoon Ji Hoo.

"Ready?" Yi Jeong asked the very nervous groom beside him. They have been informed that the bride had arrived and it's time to start the wedding ceremony.

Jun Pyo met his eyes. Yi Jeong can see excitement, anticipation, nervousness and relief in his best friend's eyes. This is it. The day he had been praying for will finally come true. Woo Bin and Ji Hoo patted his back, conveying the message that they're happy for him.

The doors of the church opens, the orchestra started playing and with a determined smile, Gu Jun Pyo steps forward to a new beginning.

It was indeed the wedding of the century. For them, it feels like this is the only thing matters in the world right now. It felt like the world had stopped to witness this wonderful union of hearts.

To Yi Jeong, he felt like he saw his whole future the moment those doors revealed the maid of honor. His heart skipped a beat and __his__ own world stopped.

Chu Ga Eul was so beautiful in her white dress as she walks in that long aisle with her radiant smile. Her cheeks are in delightful rosy shade and Yi Jeong knew it was not because of her make up and when their eyes met, fireworks exploded in him. It worked tremendous effects on him and he believes he falls more deeply in love with her if that's possible. His heart is being filled with overwhelming love for this woman.

Something clicked on him.

 _ _Tonight.__ He will do it tonight.

When the host called his name to present his performance to the newly weds, So Yi Jeong confidently took the front stage and started playing the piano with his eyes securely staring at loving eyes of the woman his heart desires.

 _ _Within the people I simply brush by  
I wanted to find more than anyone  
The eyes welled up with tears, that voice  
I only want to hold you  
If I miss you and call out to you my dear  
Wherever I may be, it is for you__

 _ _I'm calling your name again  
Because I'm like this  
Because your are the one I love  
I'm going to see you again  
A love deeper than my tears__

 _ _The lamp on the street where we  
First spoke shines a light on my heart  
Everything that catches my eyes,everything  
Are memories that remind me of you  
If I tell you that I__ _'_ _ _ve gotten too really like you  
Will you feel unsettled? I wonder__

 _ _I'm calling your name again  
Because I'm like this  
Because you are the one I love  
I'm going to see you again  
A love deeper than my tears__

 _ _With only you  
No matter how many things  
Even if I'm reborn  
Will you feel unsettled? I wonder__

 _ _I love you more than anyone  
Inside my heart,  
Because you live in my heart  
I'm going to meet you now  
Bringing along the promise of forever  
I'm so happy to be loving you__

So Yi Jeong was rewarded with applause from the crowd.

He knew Ji Hoo's idea worked. His song is a direct message conveying what he failed to deliver repeatedly with words. He knew Ga Eul got the message based from her blush and the understanding in her eyes throughout his whole performance. He's down to the final stage of his mission.

Woo Bin's ideas didn't work but at least Ga Eul now thinks Yi Jeong can be sweet too if he wants to, Ji Hoo's serenade style gave him a huge boost and a hundred percent clarity that he's dead sincere and now he was left with Jun Pyo's crazy ideas which he chooses not to follow. It involves kidnapping and things most people consider as human rights violation and can be even categorized as harassment so he'll just stick to what he have in mind rather than end up in jail.

Eye to eye, heart to heart, soul to soul. He made a promise to himself, tonight, he will have the rightful claim to his __soulmate__.

As they watch the new Mr. and Mrs. Gu Jun Pyo take their first dance in the middle of the wedding reception, Chu Ga Eul drinks in her champagne. Why is that she feels like something big is about to happen?

After that performance of Yi Jeong, her heart had not stopped from pounding on her chest. Throughout his song, his eyes never left hers and it even felt like he was singing for her and not for Jun Pyo and Jan Di.

He said eyes can never tell lies, if that is the case, is it safe to say that what they feel for each other is now mutual? For the past week she saw the change in them. She felt the change. It was not just him. Her feelings betrayed her as well.

 _ _So Yi Jeong, here you are again in confusing my heart.__

"Ga Eul-yang."

The deep husky voice that can make her heart flutter uncontrollably broke her confused thoughts. She looks up at him.

"May I have this dance?" he asked with a smile, raising his inviting hand.

She badly wanted to say no, to reject his offer and pretend her feet are sore because of the shoes but her hand moved, betraying her as well. This man can really make her crazy. She's not in control of herself when this man's involve.

They danced in silence. Both are in their deep thoughts but then after a while Yi Jeong stopped and whispered in her ears. "Come with me."

He pulled her towards the door. Ga Eul just let him drag her. He stopped when they reached the sea shore. She had to take off her shoes as the sand meets their feet. She knew this place, it was here when he introduced her to his dear friend Jack Daniels.

"Ga Eul-yang, there's something I wanted to tell you but I want you to promise me something first." his voice is calm but its effects on her are the opposite.

When she didn't answer, Yi Jeong continued. "Can you promise you won't run away from me?"

Confusion struck her. __Why would I run away?__

She nodded her head slightly.

"Can you promise not to interrupt me?"

Another uncertain nod.

"Can you promise to hear me out and possibly consider what I'm about to say?"

"Sunbae wha-"

"Ga Eul-yang you promised not to interrupt." he said almost pleadingly.

She sighed and then nodded for the third time.

"Lastly, can you promise to answer me with all honesty?"

She stares at his eyes as the words came out of her mouth even before she can think of it. "I promise."

Yi Jeong took a deep breath. It's now or never. He opened his mouth, waiting for the words to come out but then he closed it again and scratched his head.

"Sunbae?"

He sighed again. "You know, I prepared a good long confession for you."

"Confession?"

"Yes, but apparently it disappeared in my brain so I'm just going to do this."

He cupped her face with his two hands and did what he should have done years ago. She eyes grew wide in shock as his lips touched hers. Everything she was worrying about disappears as their lips dance with each other. It was sweet at first but when Yi Jeong felt her responding to him accordingly, he let his guard down and kissed her with all the passion he had.

This is his confession. Kisses not words.

They pulled apart after a moment, both panting from lack of air. Yi Jeong rested his forehead in hers, her eyes are still closed but he wanted to see them.

"Ga Eul-yang."

Ga Eul heard him call her name. She wanted to open her eyes and answer but she's scared. __She loves him.__ Her heart belongs to him, there's no doubt about it. It chooses to love him those years ago when he called her name in front of that convenience store she was crying at. He was her soulmate, she knew it but what if …

"Please don't let go of me."

Her eyes flew open. Yi Jeong's eyes are staring down at her. He looked sad and scared, a hand went to his face, it causes her pain to see him like this.

"Please don't say you will let go of me again. Please don't say you're giving up on me again. Please Ga Eul-yang. Don't kill me again."

She gasped.

"Namsan Stairs. Did you know I grew an irrational hatred to that place? I hated seeing it, I don't even wanna hear others mentioning that place. When you said goodbye to me on those steps, it felt like someone ripped my heart, my soul. I wanted to stop you from leaving me."

"But you didn't." The memories of that unfaithful day is still fresh as today. The echoes of her heels coming down the famous stairs had managed to calm her crying heart back then. Even if she said those words, deep down she was still hoping he will stop her.

"I was too frozen on my feet, my brain stopped functioning. I never got rejected in my entire life. No one ever dared to say goodbye to me. I was always the one leaving others behind, not the other way around but you… you said those words when I was about to tell you I wanted to give our relationship a try."

Tears escaped her eyes. If she had heard this on that day, will everything be different now?

"My soulmate said goodbye to me. I was left heartbroken."

"Soulmate?" she haven't used that word in a long time. Part of her believed she had lost the meaning of that word but right now Yi Jeong is even declaring her as his soulmate. She doesn't know what to think anymore.

"Ga Eul-yang, I know I'm years too late for this but please, can you still accept me as your soulmate?"

It all boils down to this question. Is she ready to accept him in her heart again?

Ga Eul knew the answer. She placed her hands on his neck and pulled his head down to hers, capturing his lips. When they pulled apart they were both breathless.

"You're already my soulmate even before I got to realize it."

He chuckled at this. Her rosy cheeks were burning in his cold hands as he caress her face. He had been wanting to do this so bad and hearing those words from her is making his heart swell in delight.

"I can't believe that I got to kiss you after 6 years."

"Has it been six years already?"

He nodded. "Yes, six years from that day I borrowed you from the porridge shop."

"By borrowed you mean kidnapped."

He laughed out loud. "Who would have thought I would love that feisty little girl who's so loyal to her best friend my charms didn't even stand a chance."

"What charms are we talking about?" she asked playfully.

Yi Jeong laughed again and didn't stop himself from stealing another peck her sweet lips.

His kisses are melting her, making those butterflies wreck havoc in her but she still wanted to tease this man. __Her man.__ "No, seriously what is it sunbae? Is it the tea?"

"Alright Ga Eul-yang, no need to rub that you're not smitten over me back then."

"Oh even up to this day, Yi Jeong sunbae." she said mischievously.

Yi Jeong looked like he was about to cry to defend himself but then Ga Eul was surprised to see him smirk and took a step back.

His left hand reached to her hand, she can feel the coldness in them. "One."

Ga Eul gasped when he suddenly yank her towards him closing the gap in their bodies.

"Two." he breathes.

Without letting go of her, he raised his right hand and slowly slides the back of his index finger along her nose line. "Three."

Ga Eul's brows formed into a frown. __Why is he counting?__

She gasped again when Yi Jeong bends her body from the waist up, repeating that position they were in years ago on his studio when she slipped from the clay. "Four."

Ga Eul had to hold to his arms to prevent her from falling. "Sunbae what are you-"

"Five." he lowered his head and captured her moving lips. It stopped her from talking and it also gave him the right entrance he needed. His tongue invaded her sweet cavern. Ga Eul flinched from the foreign contact but didn't stop him. He felt her body stiffen from his tongue's explorations but the sensation is too much for him to stop.

She started responding but when a moan escaped from her throat, Yi Jeong had to pull his lips from hers before his self-control will say goodbye to him and join the carefree ocean water. He straighten her up, eyes teasingly adoring her flustered face.

"Are you sure you can still dismiss my charms?"

She smacked him in the chest. He laughed again. Chu Ga Eul and her famous slaps.

They stared in each others' eyes as they let this wonderful moment imprint into their memory. Loud explosions from above made them break that silent gazing and looked up at the colorful eruptions of fireworks in the evening sky.

"Is this your doing, sunbae?"

"I badly wanted to claim yes but unfortunately, no. That's Jun Pyo's suave move for his wife." he answered truthfully. He pulled Ga Eul in his arms with a back hug as they watch in awe at the pyrotechnics in the sky.

This reminded both of them the night of their 'pretend date'. Yes it was not a real date but it felt real to both of them. It was the first time they got to spend a whole day with each other with just the two of them. Even back then she knew she was with the real Yi Jeong on that date. She felt in her heart that he's the one.

Yi Jeong looks down at Ga Eul in his arms. Jun Pyo and Jan Di will start their happily ever after from this day onwards and he can't be more than happy for his best friend. He wanted to have that happily ever after too and he knew the answer to that is this country bumpkin in his arms.

 _ _Someday.__ Someday it'll be his turn. __Their turn.__

He tighten his hold on her, kissing the top of her head. A lovely smile spreading across their lips.

 _ _Someday.__

*89*


	16. Just Us

Just Us.

An American song started playing. Everyone turned their heads to look at one of the board of member's secretary, who quickly covered her face in embarrassment with her left hand then her right hand took her phone out, killing the music. I saw some of the members glared at her as well as the other secretaries and assistants in the meeting. I heard that song twice I believed, but I can't remember the title. It's pretty popular in Korea, well, the singer is internationally popular anyway.

When the song stopped from playing, another one came but this time it's from __my__ phone. Technically, it's not a song, just my ringing tone. They looked at me, if I'm not feeling so down today I would have laughed out loud. They glared at her when her phone rang but when it was from the CEO, they even smiled.

I looked at the screen, stood up and excused myself before leaving the room. With the phone in my hand, I took long strides to find a deserted area. I spotted the end of the corridor where a vending machine is standing. My eyes roams at the colorful and highly technologically advanced vending machine but my mind's focused at the voice in my phone.

"I'm really sorry, Ga Eul-yang _ _."__

"But Yi Jeong, you said we're going. We've been planning this since the start of the year." her voice low, almost sounded pleading.

"I know. I know. I wanted to spend our anniversary with you Ga Eul-yang." I leaned my forehead at the cold surface of the machine, closing my eyes in despair. "Only with you."

Silence.

"Ga Eul-yang?"

"You promised, Yi Jeong." her voice broke and it breaks my heart. My hand went inside my side pocket, holding on to that blue velvet package.

"Ga Eul-yang …."

She cleared her throat, masking her cry. "I need to go. My class' about to start."

The call ended even before I got to say 'Saranghe'.

 _ _I got a condo in Manhattan  
Baby girl, what's happening?  
You and your ass invited  
So gon' and get to clappin'  
Girl, pop it for a pimp  
Pop, pop it for me  
Turn around and drop it for a pimp  
Drop, drop it for me__

That song again. When I accepted the facetime video call, it's playing on the background. It's very cheery and dance-able but I don't have the energy nor the spirit to even smile at the moment.

"So Yi Jeong! What the fuck is going on?! Why did you text me you're canceling the proposal?!"

The booming voice of Song Woo Bin echoes to my miserable dead room. I sighed for what felt like a million times. He appeared to be inside his car driving making the music louder than necessary. Before I got to answer, another video call invitation but this time from my laptop. I clicked the accept button and what followed is the annoying screaming voice of our curly haired best friend.

"YAH! SO YI JEONG! DO YOU WANT JAN DI TO KILL ME?! I ALREADY TOLD HER YOU'RE GOING TO PROPOSE TOMORROW AND NOW YOU 'RE BACKING DOWN!?"

I rubbed my temples in circular motion, these dudes are only making my depressed brain hurt even more.

Another notif popped up and it was from the doctor.

"Yi Jeong what's wrong? Did something happened?"

I released a huge sigh, my friends will not forgive me for my reasons. Heck I can't even forgive myself!

"Yi Jeong-ah!" they all said in unison.

"I'm stuck here. I can't go home." It's probably the most lamest and most annoying reason there is in the entire universe.

"What do you mean you can't go home? Do you need a private jet? I can send you one right now." says Jun Pyo.

"Japan is not even that far from here." says Woo Bin.

"Is your grandfather preventing you to go?" Ji Hoo asked.

"Here's not here, only me and Secretary Kim. We're still in the middle of negotiating potential projects and I can't afford to miss even a single meeting. This Japan-Korea venture is really big for the company and the Japanese are __very__ hard to impress."

"I never thought I would see the day So Yi Jeong would fail to impress others by his arts and by his looks." says Jun Pyo.

"You're forgetting the day he first met Ga Eul." says Woo Bin.

"When was that again?" Jun Pyo asked.

"Ga Eul stormed out of his studio that night looking like it's the last place she wanted to be in and as if Yi Jeong is the most disgusting human being on the planet." says Woo Bin with a round of amused fits.

"I didn't know that as well but it's not surprising. Ms. Chu Ga Eul is really something." says Ji Hoo, also with a huge grin.

"The bottom line is I can't make it tomorrow." I said firmly. It's nice reminiscing my first encounter with my country bumpkin but it's only making me feel worse. Ga Eul and I have been looking forward to celebrate our first year anniversary as official couple. The plan is to celebrate it at Jeju Island but my crazy busy schedule in Japan confirms of the cancellation of that dream celebration and it's not just because of that. It's almost been a month since I last saw her.

"So what's your plan now?" Ji Hoo asks.

"Move the anniversary." it was Jun Pyo who answered first.

"Dude, you can't move anniversaries." says Woo Bin.

"Tsk! Late celebration I mean." says Jun Pyo.

"Still, you lose the moment bro." says Woo Bin.

"What about those things your prepared for tomorrow night?" Ji Hoo asks me, not even paying attention to those two.

"Canceled. Everything was canceled." I answered gloomily. This got to be the worst day of my life.

When I was alone again in my room without my friends comforting me(sorta), phone in my hand I can't help the tears from falling as I stare at my angel's face.

 _ _I would give anything to be with her even just for a day.__

 _ _I'll rent a beach house in Miami  
Wake up with no jammies  
Lobster tail for dinner  
Julio serve that scampi  
You got it if you want it  
Got, got it if you want it  
Said you got it if you want it  
Take my wallet if you want it now__

I was staring at the man in front of me. It's been 5 minutes since he entered the meeting room but my brain's too shocked to fully process it. I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"So what's the plan? You want me to call your 3 wingmen?" a familiar old man asked me with a smile.

It woke me up. "Halabeoji! What are you doing here?"

"I've made huge mistakes in putting the business first before family over the years. You, as well everybody in the family had suffered greatly and I'm very sorry for that. I know I can't undo them anymore but I promise not to make the same mistakes."

"I don't understand, halabeoji."

"Go get your girl. I would love to see Ga Eul be part of our family."

"What?"

"Please, don't think I didn't know you're planning on proposing tonight. Do you think this old man had lost his touch?"

I was too dumbstruck to answer.

"Today is your first anniversary, is it not? I have a wife too you know and let me tell you this, women are suckers for anniversaries. Your grandmother is the perfect example." he said with a playful grin.

 _ _Is he saying I can go?__ My eyes can't grow wider anymore. I didn't stop himself, I attacked my grandfather with a tight bear hug. I can't believe he's here as my replacement.

"Alright, alright. Let me breathe, kid." I let go of him.

"Start planning, Romeo. I only got you 24 hours. I need you back here 5am Japan time." he reminded me like a fairy godmother reminding the expiration of his magic.

"I'll be back before you know it." I can't contain the smile that's escaping my lips. This is the best day ever. I ran out of the room but before closing the door, I slipped my head inside again.

"Thanks, halabeoji."

I closed the door, my right hand already dialing a phone number from my contacts. There's no time difference between Tokyo and Seoul and I'm praying she will pick up even though it's only 4:16am in both countries. After the fourth ring, a sleepy voice answered.

"Yeoboseyo?"

"Jan Di-ah, I need your help."

 _ _Jump in the Cadillac  
Girl, let's put some miles on it  
Anything you want  
Just to put a smile on it  
You deserve it, baby, you deserve it all  
And I'm gonna give it to you__

 _ _Gold jewelry shining so bright  
Strawberry champagne on ice  
Lucky for you, that's what I like, that's what I like  
Lucky for you, that's what I like, that's what I like  
Sex by the fire at night  
Silk sheets and diamonds all white  
Lucky for you, that's what I like, that's what I like  
Lucky for you, that's what I like, that's what I like__

A private jet landed at the airport. My heart feels like it will fly away from my body. When the doors open and revealed the most beautiful face of my angel, I didn't wait for her to reach me, I ran up to her and hug her tightly in my arms. __God, I missed her.__ I kissed the top of her head before looking down at her amazing brown eyes.

"I missed you."

"What are you doing here?" confusion evident in her voice and eyes.

"Surprising my girlfriend." I said playfully. Now that Chu Ga Eul's finally in my arms again, I can't stop being happy.

"But you said you can't leave Japan."

"Last minute changes. I'm not needed there until tomorrow morning. I'm yours for the whole day." I lowered my head and stole a peck from her lips. Lips that I missed so much. Ga Eul smacked my chest. I chuckled at her pout. She's never a fan of PDA and it always amuses me every time she will hit me whenever I steal a kiss.

I wanted to fully taste her lips again but we needed to move. My twenty-four hours are ticking down, I got plenty of surprises in store for her and it would not be good if she won't see them because of my greediness to her lips. Besides, I reserved a specific amount of hours for those kind of activities.

I laced my fingers at her small hand, pulling her towards the car I prepared for this special day. Her jaw drops upon seeing our ride.

"1959 Cadillac Convertible." I introduced with pride.

"Where did you get this?" her soft hand lightly tracing the shiny side of the car. The look of adoration evident in her eyes. I made the right decision picking this car because I know of her love to anything vintage.

"Here and there." I opened the door for her and she glides in.

I closed her door not so gently making her flinch a little, she shot me a glare and I laughed. When I got on the driver's seat she had her face looking at the other side, I wanted to see her face but there's also something I caught on.

 _ _Her smile.__

One look at her eyes and I know something's up. I've known her now for years, yes, we might only been together as a couple for a year but she is my soulmate. We are connected.

I brought the vintage car into life, silently making a promise. __I will put her smile back.__

 _ _I'm talkin' trips to Puerto Rico  
Say the word and we go  
You can be my freaka  
Girl, I'll be a fleeko, mamacita  
I will never make a promise that I can't keep  
I promise that your smile ain't gon' never leave  
Shopping sprees in Paris  
Everything 24 karats  
Take a look in that mirror  
Now tell me who's the fairest  
Is it you? Is it you? Is it me? Is it me?  
Say it's us, say it's us, and I'll agree, baby__

"Where are we going?"

I reached for her hand from her lap and intertwine my fingers before kissing it, my eyes glanced at her before turning back to the road. "You'll see, angel."

"I knew this is not a charity work." she said, tucking a strand of her hair on her ear but it's not helping because the wind is just making it more messier than ever. "Doing charity work even under Shinwha doesn't require the use of a private jet."

I laughed. "Did Jan Di told you it's a charity event?"

"Yes and she can't make it because she has three patients due to give birth this week so she can't really go out of country. I'm here as her replacement. What did you do to bribe her, huh?" she eyed me suspiciously and I wanted so bad to pinch her cheeks. She looks so cute trying to look mad or scary.

"An authentic Japanese sushi platter." I answered truthfully.

"She gave me away for sushi?!"

"Not just sushi, it was one of a kind and it would take a month to order and also I have Jun Pyo to back me up."

"How did you get the private jet?"

"You are forgetting who's your boyfriend, Ga Eul-yang." I said, adding the signature smirk that makes other girls melt but can only make her eyes roll at the back of her head. Chu Ga Eul is not an easy girl to impress and I think I have done honorable things in my past life to deserve her in this lifetime.

"Why New Caledonia though? I thought we're going to Jeju?"

"You know the answer to that already, jagiya. And also, you mentioned you love this place especially the mountain top view when we went there the first time."

When I glanced at her, she was staring at me with a shock expression in her face, her lips slightly parted. "You remember that?"

"I remember everything about you, Ga Eul-yang."

There. Her smile. She smiled at me before looking away, tucking her hair again. __Good job, Yi Jeong! Give yourself a pat in the back.__

We arrived at our destination. Ga Eul looked up at me after reading the name of the shop in front of us. "Why are we here?"

"We need clothes." I answered her simply before pulling her inside.

"We have clothes." she said stating the obvious and even pointing at the clothes we're in. The store is empty except for the manager. Before heading to the airport to pick her up, asked the place to close for us while Ga Eul will do her shopping.

"I suppose you have something formal to wear in your luggage?" I asked teasingly.

The store manager greeted us and informed us she will just be by the counter if we needed help.

"What do we need a formal wear for?"

I sighed chuckling. Chu Ga Eul and her nerve-ending questions. Some things never change even through the years. I leaned down and stole another kiss, she gasped then hit my chest again. Sometimes I wonder if she likes hitting me only to feel my body.

"Your questions will be answered later but for now, you need to pick a dress ….and shoes too." I look down at her feet hidden in her simple white sneakers. "You look sexy in those kicks but in high heels you will be __my dessert.__ "

Her cheeks turned burning shade of pink. It's so noticeable in her milky skin I can't help but pull her waist to my body and steal yet another kiss. This time it lasted more than a few seconds. If she didn't pull away I would have deepen the kiss not minding even if we're inside a clothing store.

"Don't take too long. I will take them off you anyway." I whispered in her ears, squeezing her waist before going to the aisle of accessories.

"Byeontae!" I heard her called at me. I chuckled. __Oh angel, you should have know better than to call me pervert.__

We had lunch afterwards. I picked a known steak restaurant and I was rewarded by her beautiful smile. A smile that is only reserved for me. We talked and we talked and we talked. Everyday we talk on the phone or we will do facetime and skype when both of us are busy with our work but still, Ga Eul and I can talk just about anything and everything. We don't run out of things to talk about. Our minds are in sync, no need for filter. I can tell her everything and same goes with her to me, in a way she is my best friend as well as my girlfriend.

We love our dates like this. Every time we will go out it feels like for once Ga Eul and I were ordinary people living simple lives. When we're together we can totally be ourselves. She can be just Ga Eul. I can be just Yi Jeong.

 _ _We can be just us.__

"What are we doing here?"

That was like the fourth time she asked that kind of question this day and just like those first three, I answered playfully again, not really revealing what's in store for her.

She's too busy admiring the Luxury Yacht in front of us she forgot to roll her eyes at me or give me her signature glares. I chuckled, pulling her by the hand towards our next destination.

"Please tell me there are people in here." she said as we walk around the upper deck.

She was about to run to the edge to see the view of the vast Pacific Ocean when I pulled her to me, locking her in my arms. "Why? Are you scared to be alone with me?"

"No."her brows frowning as if the idea seems ridiculous. "I'm just worried for this beautiful boat. Can you drive this thing?"

I laughed at her remark. "How on earth will I be able to do that?"

"I don't know. I stopped thinking there's anything you can't do after co-piloting with you on that chopper last December."

"Alright, alright, you have a point. Why don't we go and find out." I grabbed her hand and started pulling her inside. "Come on, let's explore more."

I've been to numerous luxurious yacht before but this one is by far the most grandest. This one is good enough to be a five-star hotel, the structure of the whole place was so meticulous and elegant it feels like we're on a different world. The bar, dining hall, corridors, everything. Perfect is an understatement to describe it.

"Seriously Yi Jeong, what are we doing here? Are we even allowed to be on board?" Ga Eul asked when we reached the lower deck where our next destination is - __our suite.__

I didn't answer her, I was too focused on reaching that glorious bedroom.

"Yi Jeo-"

I pinned her at the wall. She gasped from the sudden action but I can sense a mischievous gleam in her eyes.

"If I tell you then it's not a surprise anymore, is it?"

"Haven't you ran out of surprises yet?" she asked.

"Not even close, my love." I whispered. I felt her shiver from the tone of my voice. Her bold eyes staring at me as if challenging and I just can't resist anymore. I attacked her inviting lips and she responded with the same eagerness that I have. Her hands went up to my neck, fingers tangling with my hair as she tilts her head to her right to deepen our kiss. She gasped when I bit her lower lip a little harshly, relaying the message of my hunger. We just ate but I'm still hungry and no food can satisfy my quench other than my enticing angel.

And she got my message. She wrapped her slender legs around my waist then I lifted her up, still not breaking the kiss. My hands fished out the key-card on my back pocket and expertly opened the door to our haven.

I pinned her again to the wall inside the large room. The room itself is impressive, it even had an artificial fireplace opposite the spacious bed but I don't have time to marvel on the room, I'm too focused at devouring this woman clinging to me whose lips are so soft and warm I just can't stop tasting.

Her feet landed on the carpet floor and I wasted no time to remove her flannel shirt, leaving her in her white tank top. I was about to pull her tank top over her head when she moaned through our kiss and that woke me up.

I withdraw from kissing her(with difficulty), leaning my forehead on hers to calm my breathing, closing my eyes shut tightly. If I didn't gain Herculean self-control over Ga Eul, I would not be able to stop. "Get in your dress angel, before I ditch everything and make love to you for the rest of the day."

I felt light touches of her fingertips, tracing my neck up to my jaw and to my ear. "Do you hear me complaining?"

I attacked her lips again. Chu Ga Eul should have known better than to talk like that in her sexy bed voice but when her hands started roaming on my chest, looking for that button to release, I broke our heated kiss. "You're a little devil minx. Why am I even calling you my angel?"

She laughed. I pecked on her lips one last time before removing my body from pinning her. "Get dress Ga Eul-yang. __Please.__ " I kissed her forehead before walking out of the room(reluctantly).

 _ _Jump in the Cadillac  
Girl, let's put some miles on it  
Anything you want  
Just to put a smile on it  
You deserve it, baby, you deserve it all  
And I'm gonna give it to you__

 _ _Gold jewelry shining so bright  
Strawberry champagne on ice  
Lucky for you, that's what I like, that's what I like  
Lucky for you, that's what I like, that's what I like  
Sex by the fire at night  
Silk sheets and diamonds all white  
Lucky for you, that's what I like, that's what I like  
Lucky for you, that's what I like, that's what I like__

"Don't peek." I warned my beautiful minx devil angel.

"Your hand is pretty much covering my entire face, Yi Jeong." she smacked my arm that's protectively wrapped around her slender waist earning her a loud laugh from me.

When she got out of our room my eyes grew bigger than the moon, my jaw dropped and my blood started going to one particular place. Chu Ga Eul in simple white fitted dress is the death of me. From her breath-taking beauty, creamy inviting skin that's screaming my name, teasing assets and mesmerizing eyes- I don't know where to focus my eyes.

She is literally an angel. No wonder I call her that.

She walks over to me with a smirk, closing my open mouth with her hand, giggling to herself.

"You know you're going to pay for this later, right?" I said breathless.

"You're not the only one with surprises, __sunbae.__ "

Ga Eul doesn't often call me sunbae anymore but when she does it means she's up to something and I will __always__ be on the losing side.

She squeals when I suddenly grabbed her, closing the small distance from our body, burying my face at her neck, inhaling her wonderful scent. If her hair's not covering her skin I would have been attacking her neck like a hungry vampire that I am.

But another surprise shocked me when she did the exact thing I'm holding myself to. This angel bit my neck! I immediately let go of her body. She looked up at me confused and startled and with a pout.

I kissed that pout. "Bite me all you want later but right now I got something for you."

We reached the upper deck again but this time I'm holding her waist, guiding her way as my right hand's covering her eyes.

I stopped us in the middle and nodded my head, removing my hand from her eyes.

"HAPPY ANNIVERSARY!"

Confetti erupted from everywhere as all of our friends jumped and greeted us with delight. Ga Eul's eyes widen and she covers her mouth with her hands. I felt her flinched from the sudden surprise since I'm still hugging her body in front of me.

I kissed her temple, "Happy anniversary, love."

All of our friends are here; Jan Di, Jun Pyo, Woo Bin, Jae Kyung, Ji Hoo, her co-workers in the hospital, some of F4 friends and a lot more. Jan Di's holding out the cake I bought. They sing for us before we blew the candle number 1.

It was a blast. It felt like we're celebrating a birthday instead of anniversary. The sun had started setting and the party just keep going wild. And it's even more fun with the yacht floating in the ocean away from the shore. Away from the public eyes. In here we can be wild animals. Everybody's dancing, laughing, playing around and having fun. Ga Eul was taken from me by our friends while Woo Bin literally dragged me to a game of Ping Pong beer.

When it was 8 o'clock and we're in the middle of daring (forcing) Ji Hoo to do a sexy dance with the lady captain, I noticed my angel is not among the crowd. I went to check if she's at the food table, Ga Eul have the perfect body but that girl's appetite can surpass mine. She's not by the food and not with any of our friends. I started worrying but I don't want to alert our friends in case she's just in the washroom or she went back to our room to change her shoes.

I was on my way to our suite when I finally found her at the other edge of the deck. She was facing the over-looking ocean with sad eyes. __Why is my angel sad?__

I wrapped my arms around her, enjoying her warmth and her scent. It's already evening that means my time with her is coming to an end. I don't want this to end.

"Thank you for the party." she said quietly.

"You don't like it?"

When she didn't answer, that's the time I knew something's really off. My heart started beating fast and loud in my chest. She haven't said anything yet but I can already feel the pain. I hold her tightly, burying my face in her neck. I don't wanna let her go.

I won't. I couldn't.

"How long are we going to be like this?"

Her words breaks me.

"We live in the same country, in the same city, same race, same circle of friends but it feels like what we have is just an illusion. A stolen piece we're not even allowed to enjoy."

"You know how our world works, Ga Eul. You and I both know what it's in store for us when we decided to start this. Don't tell me you're giving up on me."

She turned to face me. "How am I suppose to answer that in our anniversary? Anniversary that __we__ planned but with just a snap of a finger it was gone. We can't be like this all the time, Yi Jeong. We can't always rely on your 'last minute changes' until I see you again. I know you're working hard but is it too much to ask for just a fracture of your time?"

"Ga Eul-yang…"

"No. Don't answer it. I might not be able to handle the truth." she loosen my hold on her and walked away from me.

I was left there.

My life as the heir of So enterprise was pretty much set up the day my brother left the family and even on that time I didn't make any dreams or goals in life. There's no point anyway. I got a life laid out ahead of me already, why bother thinking.

But that was before Ga Eul.

When she entered my life, it was like I'm in __autumn.__ It became colorful but along with it is the __fall__ of my mask, revealing the true me. Not only to others but to myself as well.

At Jun Pyo and Jan Di's wedding night, for the first time, a goal formed in my mind.

And that goal is to always love her.

But now what? What is happening to us? What is going to happen to us?

My phone started vibrating in my pocket.

"Yeoboseyo?"

There was a pause.

"Yi Jeong what's wrong?" The worried voice of my mom asked.

"Nothing, omma."

Mom my is a great reminder to me of one of the wonderful miracles Ga Eul had brought to my family. When I brought her to meet my family I'm hoping but not expecting it to turn out as a nice family dinner but miraculously it did. My dad still lives with his lifestyle but at least him and mom were in good terms now.

She loves Ga Eul like she's already part of our family.

"You're a great ceramist young man but you're not a gifted liar. Not to your mom. Now tell me what's wrong sweetheart, I know there is and I also know you're not in Japan where we thought you are, that's why I called. What's going on?"

I sighed. Of course she would know.

"It's about Ga Eul, isn't?"

See, she knows everything.

"It is Ga Eul. The only time you sounded so devastated is when you two are having problems. Come on, tell your omma what's going on."

I sighed, finally giving in. "I think she's giving up on me." The words finally left my mind and it hurts so damn much.

"What's wrong, honey? What happened? Did you two had a big fight? Just let her have some space to calm herself, I'm sure she'll eventually come around."

"I'm giving her too much space, that's the problem."

I heard my mom sigh. "Yi Jeong, you and Ga Eul live in different environment, different worlds but you two still managed to make it this far. I know it's not easy but giving up will do both of you no good. You two are like two jigsaw puzzles fitted to one another, it can be separated but will always fit together."

"What am I going to do, omma? I don't want to lose her. She's my everything."

I heard a sniff from the other line. "Omma?"

There was no answer. "Omma, are you still there?"

"Yi Jeong."

I did not expect the voice of my father from the other line. "Where's omma?"

I heard him chuckle. "I took the phone from her before she started whining about his 'baby boy' all grown up. She ran to the kitchen and probably attacked those cakes Ga Eul bought for her."

I chuckled lightly.

"So tell me, how come you made your mom cry?'

"Well apparently she's not the only woman who I can make cry."

"What did you do this time, Yi Jeong? I told you to treat Ga Eul properly. Do wanna be like me, huh?"

"I messed up."

I told my father everything. From our anniversary plans, the cancellation, New Caledonia surprises up to this point of the night. I heard him took a deep breath. "Son, I have not been a good husband but I know what it feels like to love. I understand your situation and I know Ga Eul does too. Both of you are always busy and it can't be help if within the 24 hours of the day you don't get to spend as much time as you want with each other but you're still young. Both of you. Don't rush everything, just go with the flow."

"What if that flow leads us apart? I don't think I can handle that. I can't live without her."

"Your omma's right, you're really growing up." he chuckles.

"I'm serious."

"Sorry, son." he cough a couple of times to hide his laugh. "Now about you situation, I think you're just over-looking the main point here."

"Huh?"

"You've made grand preparations for your anniversary and when it was canceled you made sure that on the second try it will be more impressive."

"What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing but I just think you're forgetting something."

"What is it?" I'm totally lost.

"I think you forgot that simplicity is still the best of all. Ga Eul's not asking for your grand gestures, all she wanted is to be with you. As simple as that So Yi Jeong."

I felt like I took a dive at the cold sea water. How can I be so stupid not to realize that?

"Remember, Ga Eul loves you for who __you__ are and not your money."

With a new found energy, I straighten up. "Thanks for the eye-opening."

"Anytime, kiddo."

"I gotta go. I have my lady waiting for me." I was about to end the call when I heard my dad calling me, I brought the phone back to my ear.

"Say hi to Ga Eul for me."

"I will."

"Oh and son …am I expecting some grandchildren soon?"

 _ _If you say you want a good time  
Well here I am, baby, here I am, baby  
Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me  
Tell me what's on your mind  
If you want it, girl come and get it  
All this is here for you  
Tell me, baby, tell me, tell me, baby  
What you tryna do__

I found her by the bar. She's alone, seated at one of the high chairs at the counter with a flute glass in her hand, it's already half empty. As much as I keep on telling her liquor is doing different things to her, my Ga Eul is still crazy about them (especially that she's not getting any hangover). Champagne, wine, vodka, spirits. You name it, this woman can drink it. She's not a frequent drinker but I always admire her bravery in trying new things and a drank __Chu Ga Eul__ is also one of my favorite things in the world.

She knew it was me but she chooses to pretend I'm not there. I stopped right behind her, I leaned my forehead at the back of her head. Her lavender scent can always calm me.

"I'm really sorry, Ga Eul-yang."

We both flinched. This is the exact same thing I told her on that phone call yesterday morning. That time I was apologizing for the cancellation of our plans but right now I'm apologizing for being stupid.

She turned to face me. I know she's been crying, tears still evident at the corners of her eyes. "I'm sorry too, Yi Jeong. I shouldn't have said those."

"I have an answer for you though."

She shook her head. "No, you don't have to. It's awful of me to even ask. I'm a bad girlfriend. I'm sorry."

I cup her small face in my hands, caressing her warm cheeks with my thumbs. She closes her eyes, two drops of tears fell. It breaks my heart seeing her cry and worse is it's because of me. "Please don't cry, jagiya."

But her eyes releases more tears and the only thing I can think of to stop my angel from crying is to conquer her trembling lips. She gasped from the contact. I'm glad she didn't push me. I felt her hands encircle my nape and pulls me closer to her. The curves of her body greeting mine. My hand slides down to her waist, my other hand tilting her head to the side to give me more access so I can kiss her with all the passion that I have.

She bit my lower lip and I grant her entrance. Her tongue dances with mine and I swear to God it feels like heaven. I can kiss her 24/7 if God will let me to.

I tasted the liquor in her mouth. It's not too strong and I can taste the hint of strawberry in it. I smirked through our kiss. Strawberry champagne just might be the only liquor I will be drinking from now on.

I heard her moan through our kiss and it's making my body hotter than I already am. We pulled apart for air but damn the air, I wanted to devour her. I immediately attacked her jaw and her flawless neck. I gained that Herculean self-control because of Ga Eul's neck. As a man it was a tremendous challenge to stop myself from showering her with love bites. I so badly wanted to imprint my mark on her skin.

She was still sitting at the high chairs and it was giving her the right height to level with me. I positioned myself in front of her and I saw her creamy legs fall apart to accommodate me. Her short dress sliding up her thigh giving me the perfect view of her lace panties. The delicious contrast of the red undergarment on her milky skin made me hissed. __God, one month is just so damn long.__

There's no stopping me. When my lips reached her pulse points I heard her intake a gust of air, she grabbed a chunk of my hair in her hands.

"Yi Jeong sunbae…"

My name never sounded so good when she calls it especially using that honorific. It's giving me that higher position over her and her total submission to me. I love the way she utters my name. From the shy whispers, angry tone, sweet and cute way up to the loud screams of my name in pleasure. I love it all.

"Sunbae…"

My ever wondrous hands reached at the back of her dress. As much as I love seeing her in this sinful dress, it needs to go. __Immediately.__

"Sunbae."

My fingers found the zipper to heaven and I wasted no time to pull it down but Ga Eul reached behind and stopped my hand.

"Yi Jeong."

I withdraw from tasting her exposed cleavage and looked up at her. I saw the same desire in her eyes and her cheeks are all rosy, lips swollen from my attacks but I also saw a sense of hesitation.

"What is it, jagiya?"

Her eyes moves, slightly nodding her head sidewards. In all the blood that's rushing through my veins, my brain's not in the state to comprehend this mystery. "What?"

She sighed and raised her hand a little and pointed at something over the ceiling. My eyes followed the direction she's pointing.

I let out a sound that can actually match a wolf's grunt. I heard her chuckling beside me.

"Ugh. I hate CCTV."

 _ _Gold jewelry shining so bright  
Strawberry champagne on ice  
Lucky for you, that's what I like, that's what I like  
Lucky for you, that's what I like, that's what I like  
Sex by the fire at night  
Silk sheets and diamonds all white  
Lucky for you, that's what I like, that's what I like  
Lucky for you, that's what I like, that's what I like __

I roll at the bed turning to my side, still completely exhausted but when I reached to the angel beside me, I only felt the cold empty bed sheets. I bolted up.

"Ga Eul-yang?!"

"I'm here Yi Jeong."

The sweet voice of my angel came from the open balcony. The sliding glass door's open and there leaning at the side is my autumn wearing only my shirt. Seeing her with only my clothing can wake up all of my senses, especially that there's a huge probability she's not wearing anything underneath.

I got on my feet, surprised I'm even wearing my boxers, and went behind her. I rested my chin on her shoulder, enjoying the combined scents of the two of us in my shirt. We stayed like that for a moment. Silently enjoying being together.

"I love you, Yi Jeong. You know that, right?" her quiet voice breaking the comfortable silence.

I tighten my hold on her. "I know, my love. I know."

"I'm sorry about today."

"You don't have to apologize, it's my fault we can't celebrate our anniversary like what we planned." I said, kissing her shoulder blades.

"But you still made it. You brought me in this romantic place, throw a party for us. You even got us in this insanely beautiful yacht but what I did is complain at you. I'm sorry, jagiya."

Chu Ga Eul doesn't often use endearments like I do. I don't complain though. I love hearing my name coming from her lips.

She turned around to face me. The love in her eyes are so fulfilling and overflowing. I lowered my head to give her a kiss.

"I shouldn't have said them. I don't want you to turn your back on your responsibility."

"I wouldn't mind stopping."

She gasped. "Yi Jeong, you can't say that! You have dreams and goals in life and I wanted you to fulfill those dreams!"

"All of which are irrelevant if I don't have you."

She lowered her chin and looked down to her feet. I lifted her chin up so I can see her beautiful eyes again. "And you're in those dreams too, you know."

"I'm sorry." she said once again.

I chuckled. "If you apologize one more time I will punish you."

She raised her eyebrow.

I dipped again to have another taste but this time, only to tease her ears. "Punish you 'till the only thing that will come out of your lips are screams of my name. __Repeatedly.__ "

I heard her intake of breath when I said that. Ga Eul might look innocent but when it's just the two of us, there's a different story.

She smacked my arm but not too forceful. "No time for that. We still have guests outside."

"Who? Who's outside?"

She rolled her eyes. "Our friends, So Yi Jeong. Did your brain got shaken up?"

"Yes. From our previous __activities__ , my brain's definitely shaken up."

"You're such a perv!" she smacked me again.

"Don't mind about those guests, they already left even before we got in our room."

"Really?! When? How? We're in the middle of the ocean!"

I sighed, kissing her forehead. "Chu Ga Eul and her unlimited questions."

"Are you telling me it's just the two of us in here tonight?" her eyes widen in disbelief.

"Nope. Who will drive the boat? I'm pretty sure my license doesn't include driving a full size luxury yacht, although that would be awesome."

She laughed. She placed her arms on my shoulders and hugs me.

"Too bad you didn't see the fireworks."

"What fireworks?" she asked.

"I prepared fireworks for you and I specifically instructed them to fire it at 12 midnight and seeing that it's…" I glanced at the clock beside our bed. "…it's already 1:24. We missed it."

"It's okay. I got what I needed right here in my arms."

Her words brought a huge smile on my heart. Then she suddenly gasped."Oh! I almost forgot! I haven't give you your gift!" she jumped from realizing this and quickly dashed to her bag.

"I have this with me even though I had no idea you'll be here." she went back to me with a small package in her hand. With a shy smile, she gave it to me.

I accepted the gift and opened it eagerly. It's a simple blue and black leather watch.

"I know you only wear branded watches but when I saw that at the store I immediately thought of you. You don't have to wear it though, you can just put it in your room or in your bag-"

I kissed her. A simple thank you doesn't feel enough for me. "I love it. I'm going to wear it from now on. Thank you, Ga Eul-yang."

She gave me that smile I always love.

"I have a gift for you too, you know."

"Isn't this day your gift?"

"Nope. Wait right here." I went back to my scattered clothes all over the floor, looking for my pants. I found it near the artificial fireplace next to the broken lamp. The room is a mess, I feel sorry for whoever's going to clean it.

"Hold out your hand." I commanded.

She did and waited.

"Close your eyes too."

She eyed me suspiciously. "It better not be loaded with diamonds bigger than my eyes and can actually buy a country, So Yi Jeong."

I shook my head, smirking all along.

She closed her eyes and with slightly trembling hands, I placed __my gift__ in her ring finger.

She gasped but still didn't open her eyes.

"It's not diamond. __It's sapphire."__

Ga Eul opened her eyes. She stares at the beautiful ring in her finger.

I brought her hand up and kissed the finger with the ring, catching her eyes. "I love you, future Mrs. So."

She gasped again.

"Are you…? Is this …? Are we….?"

I chuckled. I had prepared a great and grand wedding proposal to her on our anniversary that we're suppose to celebrate in Jeju. The trip was canceled but my proposal still remains. I planned on doing it with the fireworks, bringing back the memories of our second __pretend__ date but this works fine as well. I learned from tonight to keep it simple, just like my Ga Eul. Simple but gold.

I nodded and pulls her in my arms. I know she's still processing it and I'll give her that time but right now I'll cherish this precious moment with her.

I heard her chuckle. "You didn't even asked for my answer."

I looked down to her but still not removing our embrace. "I know the answer anyway."

She pinches my side, laughing.

She was still laughing when I lifted her up bridal style. "Come on, Mrs. So. We only have few hours left before we go back to reality, let's make the best out of it." I throw her back to our king size bed.

"What do you have in mind?" she asked, crossing her long legs.

"Things So Yi Jeongcan only do."

"Why? What does So Yi Jeong do?" she asked innocently. Well, pretending to be innocent. This minx sure is a she-devil.

"Chu Ga Eul stop asking and start learning." she laughed at me but that's the last time she got to laugh because for the hours that followed the only thing that came out of her lips are her cries of my sweet name and sunbae.

*89*

"I'm not gonna ask when will I see you again." Ga Eul said as we walk towards our ride to the airport.

"Ga Eul-yang…" I know our time's up and I'm already missing her but I don't want us to part with sad feelings.

"I'm just going to wait. Turns out I love surprises, especially when it came from you." she said brightly with a radiant smile.

I can't help but smile as well. My heart made the right decision in loving her. I let go of her hand as we reached the car. We both looked back at the yacht behind us. "I'm going to miss that yacht."

"Me too." I said.

"So, are you going back to Japan?" she asked as we get inside the car.

"Yep." I plugged the key to the ignition and brought the vintage car to life. "But there's something I needed to do first."

She stared at me with questioning look. "What?"

 _"_ _ _I'm going to buy us our own yacht."__

 _FIN._

Thank you for everything! I hope this at least made up for the short story. This epilogue was originally a Kaistal anniversary songfic which I had posted on my wattpad but it works fine as an epilogue with this story. I hope you guys like it.

'Till the next story loves!


End file.
